The Originals
by Ryan1882
Summary: Isabella Swan, a unique creature... An old one, a half breed and a runner. Follow her on her journey of secrets, love, obsession and life.
1. Prologue

Isabella Swan, an Original, older than the Volturi and a half breed. A long time ago, the Volturi rose up against the Originals and outnumbered them, killing them one by one. Isabella was one of the few to survive and go into hiding.

To this day, the Volturi believe they have killed them all, because they never really knew just how many Originals there was. Foolish to underestimate a creature as old as time itself.

Before the Volturi rose up against the Originals, they had had built an empire in the world as it was back in their time. When the Empire had been around, it was in secret. No humans would ever and had never found out. Over the decades, the empire began to grow, expanding, getting bigger and bigger before it was overthrown.

Back then, there was a total of 30 Original Vampires, all of them related in someway or the other. All except two. A female Vampire by the name of Aeliana and a male Vampire by the name of Caesar. These two Vampires were the first two created. They were brother and sisters as humans but were infected by a deathly plague in their homeland.

Growing angry and sad with their vampirism, they one day decided to move out from the cave they called home. They had travelled for miles, with no blood at their disposal. Overwhelmed with thirst, they attacked a near by village. In a desperate hunger, they bit a little girl. Caesar however, did not have the courage to kill her, too captured with her young innocence.

She screamed for days. By the fourth day, she fell quiet. The brother and sister decided to investigate, having stayed closed by and feeling guilty. What they discovered that day, was that they could make people like them and that they did not have to be alone anymore.

The little girl became one of them. The first, made vampire. Her name: Isabella Swan.

Once discovering there new God giving power, the brother and sister wanted more people to worship them. They wanted to be gods. the brother and sister took little Isabella with them and decided to Change the remaining people in the village, which included Isabella's family: three brother's named Nero, Primus and Theon.

The male, Caesar took Isabella aside when she was eighteen and declared his love for her. The man was simply fascinated by Isabella who unlike everyone else, did not always act the same way as the other Changed ones. It seemed that she was something different: a hybrid: a half breed between Vampire and Human. Isabella being young did not like Caesar in the same romantic way and told him.

He was furious that she would reject him: the man who had made her. After raging for endless minutes, he began to laugh and told her she is as good as his. How could she not be? When he had created her. Isabella that night thought about running away from her home, from them, her family. Her brothers supported Caesar's decision to mate with Isabella.

She was trapped. The one thing she knew to be true was that Caesar had a choice and his choice was to pick her as a mate. She knew what he was like, the man was crazy, deranged and drunk with power.

It was almost a relief when the Empire had an uprising, caused by the Volturi. After, there were only eight people left from the Originals: three of them were her brother's, two were the very first created and the others were good friends of the Original two. When the fighting began and most of the Originals made their final stand, Isabella knew that this was her chance to escape from Caesar's demands to be his mate.

In the mist of chaos, she went into hiding for a long time, only daring to emerge when she thought it was safe enough. She knew one thing: Caesar would never stop hunting her down until she was his. The man was too obsessive and Isabella knew just how determined he was. During her time in hiding, Isabella found out that she possessed a unique gift, one that could change her appearance.

It came in handy a lot of the time, especially with the Vampire's running around, hunting down the last of the Originals. Isabella knew one thing if she had any hope of surviving and staying away from Caesar and his crazy plan, she could never stay in one place too long.

After nearly thousand's of years hiding in the shadows, Isabella knew it was time to show herself as the world around her became more populated. It became more safe for her to move around, town to town, without the fear of being captured. However, she found something she wished she didn't.

One day, when in a near by town, she was given a note by a local. The note had her name on it and Isabella frowned, but knew right away that an Original had been here. It was the only way that someone could have recognised her without knowing her.

Taking the note, Isabella groaned as her fears were indeed confirmed. The note said: 'Isabella, I will find you and you will be my queen. Only then will I take back what is mine." The note made Isabella want to run away and hide again.

Caesar wanted to make her his queen and only then would he take back what is his. What was wrong with him? It could only mean one thing: his Empire. Isabella knew one thing right there and then, and that was that she was in a lot more danger than she first thought. Because of this, Isabella went back into hiding for another 800 years and did not dare come out until it was safe.

To her advantage, she had a weapon on her, something made a long time ago. It was a necklace, beautiful in it's design and it was pure white. The necklace bore a secret gift. It had a locket and opening this locket. Isabella carefully touched it. There was a small clock inside, ticking away harmlessly.

This clock had the ability to put Isabella or anyone who possessed it to sleep for however long they desired and in the current state that poor Isabella was in, what choice did she have? The girl made her way towards a cave and using her strength, she smashed the cave entrance in so that none may follow. Taking one last breathe, Isabella laid across the stone floor.

As she opened the locket, she spun the small clock around eight times before closing it again. She closed her eyes and prayed to the gods that it wouldn't be too long before she awoke again and that maybe, just maybe, Caesar wouldn't find her and hopefully, would give up.

The sound of the locket ticking away was all that could be heard before the locket opened up on its own, a silver mist came out of it and wrapped its self around Isabella. knocking her into a deep sleep.

When she awoke again, Isabella would have knowledge of everything that had happened since this day to the day she would wake up. Isabella knew this locket produced a power most would kill for. It was a danger and she knew this was why she had stole it. The locket called to her. The last sound in the cave was Isabella's last breathe before her deep slumber.

**AN: So a new story this is nothing more than a prologue just a glance at how Isabella came to be what she is it is rather short but it is meant to be like that another thing I wanted to say was this is an AU/OOC fic this is the only time I will say it because my Bella is going to be different than movie/book Bella where she is in my eyes too weak anyway yeah if anyone has any questions just get in touch so yeah the first official chapter will be up soon as possible.**

_Thanks To My Beta LeighJ11._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the title the originals(just adding that in just to be safe)._**


	2. I

**AN**: _Flashbacks are in Italics. _

The wind rattled hard and fast against large, jagged rocks and the rain lashed heavy, smashing down on the ground. Only through a small crack in the rocks did the wind carry. Through this crack lay a woman who was fast asleep, or so it seemed. The only sound in this small cave, aside from the wind and rain was the sound of ticking, getting slower and slower. A faint mist could be seen hovering over the girls body as the ticking slowed. Without warning, it stopped, muting all sound except the wind and rain.

Then one sound: an intake of breath. Suddenly, the woman who lay down on the ground sat up and the faint mist disappeared off her body, rolling off her skin and seeping into the cool, hard floor. With a groan of pain, Isabella put her hand up to her head and let out a whimper. She groaned again before pushing herself up off the ground. The moment she was on two feet, she almost lost her balance and ended up on the cave floor again.

In panic, Isabella grabbed a near by rock to steady her movement, trying to slow down the swaying of the world. Or was that her? "Fuck, this is going to take some time getting used to," she mumbled to herself.

Looking down at her attire, she frowned at her ripped and muddy clothes. "This isn't going to do." Shaking her head, she moaned soft and low, her hand flying to her throat to ease the burning there. Scared, she thought back to what seemed only moments ago.

_Screaming, fire, pleas for help. Isabella Swan made her way through the burning village, stopping for no one. Not a screaming child, a scared mother or a burning human. She valued her life more than that of the people in this village. The sounds of voices calling after her reached her ears, causing Isabella to speed up. She wouldn't let them catch her, she couldn't. Running over to a nearby house, she broke down the door and raced through it to the other side._

_When met by another door, she kicked it through like the first and made her way towards the forest beyond. The sounds of snarls getting closer to her made her slow heart speed up and adrenals to gush her blood through her veins. Despite her fear, she wouldn't give up. She must go on. She had to know who were were chasing her. It wasn't Caesar or anyone in association to him, she knew. So it could only of been for one thing: the locket she had stole._

_She knew, of course, that they wouldn't give up easily. But, neither would she. Taking a left, Isabella headed towards the cliffs. If she could reach the top of the cliff, she could get away and they wouldn't dare follow her. Especially because she planned to jump off the edge, into the dark, stormy sea with angry, frothing waves that were cut open by the jagged rocks at the bottom. She just knew they wouldn't follow her through fear._

_Running faster, Isabella strained her hearing until she could hear the heavy footfalls behind her, catching up with her. Taking a large risk, she looked behind her very quickly and grinned maliciously. There was four chasing after her. Drawing closer to the cliff, Isabella started to climb her way up the hill, her hands embedding into rocks and her arms heaving her up. The sounds of furious snapping jaws were right in her ear as she stumbled, then jumped over a dislodged rock._

_Gaining her speed back after her act of clumsiness, Isabella ran harder. As soon as she reached the top of the cliff, she wasted no time with thoughts, fear or second guesses. She could survive without breathing. She'd never tested the theory, true, but she would make it. Without hesitation, she took the leap of faith and jumped right off the very edge of the cliff, falling immobile through the cold air._

_For a few stolen moments, she felt alive with fear, adrenaline, glee and excitement. Her dark hair hadn't caught up with her and suspended in the air, her eyes were wide and excited; she was powerful, immortal and fierce as water rushed to greet her, promising death. Seemingly out of no where, Isabella landed feet first in the ice cold water below. Her body tensed, seized up before her brain kicked in and she used her arms to bring herself back up to the surface, just in time to see her pursers at the top of the cliff, screaming their frustration._

_With a vicious grin, she started swimming away, the locket still held tightly into her hand._

With a small snarl, Isabella tucked her locket into her chest so it was covered and began to make her way towards the rocks that blocked the entrance. She remembered as if it was yesterday the feel of the hard rocks as she brought them down to seal herself, the sound of them caving in to make sure she wasn't found. If the Gods had helped her, Caesar might think she was dead. If only.

Without pre-amble, Isabella smashed her fists into the rocks, effectively breaking them. Grabbing a few loose ones that were blocking her way out, she threw them out of the way. Within moments, she was out in the wind and rain. She let out a small gasp at the sensation of rain lashing against her filmy and dirty skin. It was the first time in over five hundred years.  
Grasping her throat, she fell to her knees, the muddy ground splashing onto her already dirty clothes.

With a fierce growl, Isabella pushed herself back off the ground and closed her eyes, sniffing heavily. Seconds later, her eyes snapped open, pitch black and full of hunger. She picked up two separate scents, extremely sweet after so many years of not eating. Her throat burned violently. Two wouldn't be enough, there would be more after. With wild eyes and growls tearing up her hoarse throat, Isabella sped off, following her nose.

She came to a stop just a few tree's away and fell to her knees in a sudden moment of weakness. Maybe she shouldn't of used such strength in running, tracking and hunting. As she held onto the tree for support, she unwillingly let the feeling of being weak wash over her, kicking up the need to feed and prove she was the huntress, the immortal, the powerful one. She would be no ones play thing, especially not Caesar's.

Isabella pushed past her emotions, her thoughts and instead sank deep inside herself, letting the hunter, the Vampire over-ride her and carry her through to find her next meals, her next path to strength so she could get moving, always moving. Up ahead, she saw two people but they did not see her. Isabella closed her eyes and re-ranged her features. To add to the distressed picture, she popped her shoulder from it's socket, hissing softly. Let the hunt begin.

"Help! Help! Oh, please! God, please, help me!" She screamed out.

Hearing her cries of help, the two people came running towards her and now she could get a better look at them. There was a man and a woman, both looked relatively young. The man bent down on to his knees so he was eye level with her while the woman looked on from the side lines, sympathy pulling at her eyes and mouth.

Isabella knew how she looked. Shoulder at an odd angle, greasy, dirty skin from being in the cave, old, out of fashion clothes that were torn, dirty and ragged. Her hands and arms had dried blood smeared across the creamy skin -under all the dirt- and even though she felt no pain and knew her wounds had healed, the two humans didn't. It was all, so perfect.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" The man asked, looking a little nervous.

Isabella nodded, whimpered and made her lip tremble. "So weak, I feel so weak... h-help m-me," she stuttered out, which made the human woman step forward, as if compelled to help due to her loving nature.

Isabella almost felt bad.

Almost.

"Can you tell us your name? What happened? We might be able to help you," the woman addressed her and then turned to her male companion. "David, it might be best to call the police."

Just as the man put his hand into his pocket, Isabella stretched out her hand in silent plea. "Isabella, m-my name is Isabella," she said quietly. She did actually feel weaker and weaker by the moment and was coming to the point that she didn't know if she was acting any more.

The man nodded his head at her. "Ok, Bella... is it all right to call you that?" He questioned and only continued to talk when Bella nodded her head. "I'm going to phone the police, ok? They're going to help you. Shannon, make sure she stays awake, keep her talking. She looks like she's going to pass out at any moment, poor girl."

Then he paced a few steps, holding his phone out and moving it around in the air, trying to get signal, while the girl rushed to Bella's side. The man turned his back to them and Bella saw this as her chance to strike. Before the girl in front of her could even blink, Bella grabbed her and mashed her mouth to her neck, smacking a dirty palm over the humans mouth to muffle her scream of pain and betrayal.

The blood instantly flowing into her mouth caused Bella to roll her eyes in ecstasy. Once she had drank every drop, Bella dropped the body to the ground and stalked her way towards the man, a cruel smile now playing across her lips.

He suddenly turned around, as if he sensed her. "The police on their way n-" the man stopped dead, his gaze flipping from the body of the girl then back to the blood stained mouth of Bella. He let out a small, frightened squeak and started to run away.

Laughing, Bella caught up with him easy enough and held him in place while looking the man straight in the eyes. They began to brim over with tears. "Please... I have three children," he begged, his voice hoarse from fear. Bella could smell it on him.

"Shh," she hushed as if soothing a baby and not a grown man. "It's ok. I'm sorry about all this, you was simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time. If it's any constellation, I like Bella. I've never thought to shorten my name."

With that, Bella viciously tore into his neck with her teeth, shredding the skin wide and causing the blood to gush like a tap on to her awaiting tongue. She didn't even cover the mans mouth, enjoying the screams that turned to whimpers, then gurgles and finally, silence. Bella released the lock of her jaw, much to her annoyance. There was never enough blood and she needed so much more. Grabbing the body, she dragged it over to the dead woman before picking them both up and moving them into a near by cave.

After disposing of the bodies, Bella looked down at the woman and decided that she could get more use out of the corpse: the woman's clothes. Humming to herself, she stripped the woman's clothes and then her own before changing. The clothes were slightly small on her: the the tank top and bra barely contained her boobs and the jeans were tight on her already slim waist. The shoes, thank god, did fit which was a blessing because the area she was in was rocky.

Bella assessed herself and shrugged. There was nothing she could do about the size of the clothes, her dirty skin or her ratty hair. She would just have to keep moving, eat some more and then grab a hotel. Bella stuck her hand into the mans pocket, taking his phone and his wallet. She took the money, pleased to see there was a lot and then dropped the wallet back on his corpse.

Bella smiled to herself, she had the knowledge of everything and anything that had went on since she was asleep. It was amazing and convenient for her, like her mind took all the valuable and important information and just stored it for safe keeping. Steeping back out into the wind and rain, she mashed her fist in the rocks covering the entrance, like she had for herself and watched with satisfaction as the rocks give way, concealing the corpses.

Bella pulling out the mans iPhone and glanced at it. Curious, she pressed the maps button and looked for the nearest town. It was time to start blending in. On the map app, it said the nearest town was Forks, approximately 1.2 miles away and showed a pathway making its way there. Locking the phone, Bella slid it back into her pocket. There was no need to keep looking at it, Vampires had great minds.

Blurring through the forest, up and down small hills, Bella stopped for nothing, not until she reached her destination. When she did stop, her hair viciously whipped against her face and the rain started to get heavier. She looked around her for a motel, bed and breakfast or any kind of shelter. She was pleased to find that there was a lot of houses on the street, most of them for sale.

"Perfect."

With a triumphant grin, she made her way towards the house, the rain lashing heavily against her, soaking her all the way through. Once on the front lawn, she looked up at the dark house to see only one light was visible. Cautiously and quietly, Bella made her way around to the back of the house. On tip toes, Bella walked up to the back door before breaking the lock gently. Although, with the sound of the heavy rain, wind and thunder, no human would have heard it anyway.

Bella sniffed the air once she entered the house and she smelled one person. Her night was getting so much better. Moving slowly, she made her way towards the room with the light on. Bella stopped at the doorway, peering in, she saw a woman sleeping on the couch. The lampshade was on in the corner, boxes were piled about the place and the T.V was left on too. Making her way over to the couch, Bella looked at the woman and saw she wore a wedding ring on her finger.

Bella raised her eyebrow and sniffed again to make sure no one else was here. As soon as she determined there was only the woman in the house, Bella's throat begin to burn again. She slipped her hand over the woman's mouth, causing the woman to wake up with a frightened jolt. As soon as the woman saw Bella, she tried to scream, but only muffled sounds came out between Bella's dirty fingers.

She looked so terrified that Bella was sure she would have a heart attack and decided to end her quickly. After draining her victim, Bella opened the front door, walked up to the for sale sign and took it down, before walking back into the house and dumping the sign in the back yard. Bella moved into the kitchen, searching around drawers and looking for papers. As she opened the drawer by the cooker, she grinned to herself.

Bingo.

The deed to the house. It would take some doing, but Bella would be able to forge one so that her name was in the deed instead. With a contented sigh, Bella made her way towards the kitchen and the fridge. Opening the door, she peered inside and took a wrapped up sandwich and a can of juice, then made her way back towards the living room, where the body of the woman still lay on the couch, her eyes wide and glassy.

Taking a seat on one of the arm chairs, Bella closed her eyes and let out a frustrated growl. Everything was so new to her, and yet it wasn't. This was part of the lockets power and she knew it. Opening her eyes, she looked around at the flat screen TV, the double glazing windows, the roaring fireplace, L cornered sofa and matching arm chairs. This was the same world, but it felt like a new world to her.

_"Isabella, where have you been?" A mans voice sounded out towards the girl who came walking into view, a smile across her features and her form dripping wet with muddy clothes._

_She began to take off her foot wraps. "Why, I have been out dear brother... Did you miss me?" The girl replied sweetly._

_The man chuckled. "No, but I worried. You had been missing for a long time and there is talk about the Volturi attacking. We must be more cautious, especially when by ourselves."_

_Laughing, Isabella walked up to her brother and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "We shall be fine, you should stop worrying about these rumours. They have reached my ears as well."_

_Frowning to himself, the man followed his only sister inside the house. "Why are you so wet?"_

_With another laugh, Isabella made her way to the room on the left. "I was swimming." As she reached her room, she heard her brother mutter the word swimming as if it were distasteful._

_The sound of shouting awoke Isabella later that night. Panting, beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and cheeks. She threw her legs off the straw bed she was sleeping on and made her way outside, towards the source of the noise. Scared, Isabella carefully walked to her front door only to see it had been broken down._

_"Isabella."_

_Spinning around, she came face to face with her brother. "Listen to me, you have to leave. They are here, they have come to finish us off."_

_Shaking her head, Isabella growled at her brother, "who is here, Nero?"_

_"The Volturi, and they have come to kill. Listen to me little one, I have always loved you, and respected you. I know you don't like Caesar, and I don't blame you. But you know he has brainwashed our brothers. Now is your time to sneak away, to have a chance to get away from all of this."_

_Isabella had come close to death before, but not on this scale. The Volturi were here, with a vengeance, and that was to kill the Originals; tear down their Empire, their hold on all Vampire life. Naturally, she would dis-agree with this idea, even if it did save her from Caesar. But with the current state of things, being classed as an Original herself, she knew she had to respect her brother's wish. Hugging him briefly, Isabella whispered good luck before disappearing out the door and behind the house. She ran towards the forest as fast she could. With any luck, she would escape this and no one would know where she had gone._

Pulling the wrapping paper off the sandwich, she began to eat while flicking through the T.V channels. She knew her eyes must of bore so much curiosity as she took in everything that flickered across the large screen. With a small pop, she opened the can of juice and sniffed it curiously before sipping away at it. Feeling rather worn out, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

With a loud bang, Bella bolted up straight, alert and on guard. Staring around and listening hard, she determined it was only the weather that had woke her. There was no threat around.  
She groaned and fixed her gaze on the T.V again. Her eyes widened in surprise as the news reporter spoke, "in other news, two missing hikers have been found and pronounced dead on the scene. They were found in a collapsed cave after they had phoned police for help. There is still one person missing and not yet found. Police are doing there best. To tell us more about what's going on here is David Driscoll. David..."

More angry than ever, Bella punched the near by wall in her frustration. "How the fuck did they find out?" She growled.

Looking back to the T.V, she saw her mistake. "Blood was found on the ground leading to the near by cave where they bodies were hidden. Police are still loo-" Bella angrily clicked off the channel and put on a random one instead.

Futilely running her fingers through her ragged hair, she let out a snarl. "Motherfucker! Such a bad mistake to make."

Shaking her head, she pulled out her phone and looked at the time: 10:00 am. She needed a plan of action. She had wanted to stay here but the crime scene was too close. She moved around the room, finding a wallet. She pocketed the cash and then chucked the mans phone in the fire. She couldn't be caught with that, she would have to buy a new one. Looking at the dead woman on the sofa, she sized her up. She looked like she would be about Bella's size in clothes and shoes.

Bounding up the stairs, Bella entered the high-gloss, stunning bathroom and cursed. She really wanted to stay here. Shaking her head, she stripped, got inside the shower cubicle and got to work cleaning her body and hair. When she emerged, she didn't think she had felt so amazing in all her life. She moved to the mirror and wiped off the steam. She looked at herself critically, wondering why she looked exactly the same and yet, completely different.

Her brunette hair fell silkily past her shoulders, her skin was clean again but her eyes blazed a bright, insidious red after her last meals. Bella frowned to herself, deciding it was best to play it safe, rather than sorry. She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again with a smile. She looked into the mirror satisfied at her change of appearance. Staring back at her was a completely different looking girl.

One who had brunette hair, but just to her shoulders and her eyes were corn flower blue. Taking a cautious sniff of herself, she smiled sweetly. She stank of human. Happy, Bella used the woman's make up, brushed her teeth and put her hair in a pony tail. She hummed to herself, moving across the hallway naked to the woman's bedroom.

Rummaging through the woman's clothes, she picked out some that didn't have so much scent on them and packed them in a duffle from under the bed before choosing to throw on a different set of jeans, underwear -with the tags on, thank god- converse, a plain black t-shirt and a leather jacket. Bella laughed as she found gum on the night stand and popped one into her mouth. Taking another search around the house, she found a tin of saved money behind the towels in the closet.

Amazing, she thought to herself. Her life was just picking up. Altogether the woman had saved near $300 dollars but that would be enough, for now, so Bella placed it in the bottom of the bag with the clothes. Moving back into the bathroom, she picked up the clothes she had been wearing and jogged back down the stairs with her duffel over her shoulder and threw them into the still roaring fire. Suddenly, an idea struck.

Bella grinned maliciously and used the fire poker to pull the burning clothes out of the fire, right onto the carpet. It caught fire almost immediately. Bella didn't think her life could get any better. She moved into the kitchen, took all the she could carry and exited the back door, assuring no one could see her.

As she made her way down the road, she mumbled to herself, "so, where to now?" she pursed her lips, deep in thought.

Then it struck her. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the woman's car in the drive. A dangerous move. Her stealing a car in broad daylight, from a house she had just set on fire, with a corpse she had killed. Screw it. She jogged back to the house, opening the back door again and coughing at the rising smoke. She searched by the front door, finding a key rack and taking the car keys.

Making her way outside again, she clicked the unlock button on the keys, opened the drivers side, threw her bag in the back seat and slid in. Bella turned the key into the car and began to reverse out of the driveway, speeding out of the street and blending into traffic. She needed a shopping store so she could buy a new phone, some clothes that didn't smell like her and then she could destroy the clothes she was wearing, removing all evidence. She didn't know what she would do about the car.

Stopping at a red light, she was just a few stops away from the shop when Bella found herself deep in thought. It was amazing, all of this. All of what humanity had done, had created but what had Bella even more mesmerized was that she knew everything that has happened since she has been asleep. It was almost like she was never asleep to begin with. She grasped the locket with her fingers gently. She knew it had unnatural power which is why she stole it to begin with but just how much power it held amazed her.

The sound of a horn tooting in the back ground brought her out of her current train of thoughts. Pressing her foot on the pedal, she caught sight of a shopping centre. Oh yes. Pulling into a free space on the side of the road, Bella got out of the car and stared straight ahead. The little shopping centre stared her right in the face. First, she needed a new phone. She moved to an O2 shop and purchased the lasted apple model.

As she was setting the phone up, she exited the soup and pushed the door open to a clothes shop. A bell rang somewhere in the background. Letting the door close behind her, Bella slid her new phone into her back pocket and took a looking in the shop. To the left was men's/boys clothes and on the right was women's/girls clothes. Ahead of her, looking so bored she would fall asleep, was a young girl leaning on a counter. Bella being an Original, had a few rare items and one of those items was compulsion.

She could make anyone do anything she wanted, when she had enough blood in her. Walking up to the desk, Bella spoke to the girl. "Hi, there. What would you say is the best clothes suitable for me?"

It was an odd question, sure, but Bella wanted to know. She wasn't too sure about the fashion, particularly in todays world. Looking up, the girl's eyes started to widen before a massive grin broke out across her face. "Hi, you must be new in town, right? I've never seen you in town before... are you going to be starting Forks High after the holidays? Oh, sorry! I'm talking too much! It just it gets really boring here. We don't get many people. So, you wanted to know what clothes could be good? You're clearly not a fashion person, like myself. We don't have a great selection here, but I'm sure I can find something.,I'm Jessica by the way."

Bella couldn't believe what she had just seen. This girl just wouldn't stop talking. She'd never seen a human who could go so long without a breath. With a sigh and a fake smile, Bella grabbed the girls shoulders, her vampire strength turning the girl around.

Looking into eyes, Bella saw her compulsion work as the girls eyes darkened slightly. "Look, just stop talking. My name is Bella, and yes, I might just join Forks High, or at least for a while. But I do have to ask: is there any place that I could get my hands on documents? In fact, I have a better idea. You're going to get them for me. When you do, what you need to look for is number twelve Harold street and burn everything you find, ok? Once your done, you will forget ever doing it."

Jessica opened her mouth to speak, her eyes dazed. "If you're looking for a place to stay, you could always stay at the flat my dad left for me. I stay with my mum, so I don't use it. It could save you time."

Grinning, Bella nodded her head. "Do you know what, Jessica? I think I'll take whatever clothes I want without paying, and you'll let me, and, I'll take your number and give you a phone later on, once I have done what I have to do."

Fumbling her fingers into pockets, Jessica pulled out her phone while Bella helped herself to some clothes. After getting Jessica's number and saving it in her phone, Bella soon realised just how useful Jessica was going to be. The girl was a gossip, an annoying one, but good for information. Making her way back towards her car, Bella was caught off guard by something really hard knocking her down.

With a small groan of pain, Bella looked up to see a kind faced women stare at her with wide eyes, her face full of apology. "Oh dear! I am so sorry. I never noticed you! God, are you all right?" The woman held out her hand for Bella to take, which she did, muttering a quick thanks as shock rang though her body.

The woman's hand was cold, ice cold. Then it hit her. Staring at the woman, she took in her appearance. The woman was about the same height as her: 5'5, she had caramel coloured hair and magnificent beauty, but that wasn't the thing that stood out. It was the eyes. The woman's eyes were gold and they stood out against her heart shaped face. The woman's scent hit Bella hard: sickly sweet mint and raspberry.

The woman was looking at Bella with a heavy frown. "Dear, are you all right? You look like you have seen a ghost."

With a smile, Bella shook her head. "No, no. Not at all, I'm just a little sore. you know, falling on my behind and all."

The woman gave a little laugh. "Well, like I said, I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know." She put her hand gently on Bella's shoulder.

"There's nothing, thank you. It was just an accident. Anyway, I do have to get going."

With that, Bella walked over to her car and drove off, leaving a very confused woman behind. Gripping the steering wheel tightly the same thing went through Bella's head. There was another Vampire in town and she had golden eyes. What was going on? Well, there was only one way to find out. Bella would have to follow this Vampire home and see what she was dealing with.

**AN: **_I just want to make something clear the locket Bella has is powerful and when Bella was asleep the lockets power made sure she knew what everything that went on the world so when she wakes up she knew everything that went on or a least of importance. Also my Bella will be ruthless just now thought I'd add that in._

_If any one has any questions let me know anyway thanks to my beta LeighJ11._

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight/the Originals. _


	3. II

**AN: **_Flashbacks in italics._

After driving around for an entire hour, Bella was growing frustrated. She stopped the car just two shops away so the vampire woman was still in her sights but couldn't see Bella following her.  
The woman was holding two shopping bags, one looked to be food, the other clothes. What did a vampire need with food? Did she have a coven? Even so, they wouldn't need the food. A disguise?  
But why come all the way out here for a cover up? The woman seemed to be waiting on something, or someone. A ride home?  
Closing her eyes, Bella let out a heavy sigh before gripping the steering wheel tighter, anger starting to flow through her body. She was starting to feel hungry again, and a full nights rest would do her the world of good.  
Just as she was beginning to feel like leaving, Bella watched as a very shiny car stopped just beside the vampire woman. On closer inspection, Bella saw it was a Mercedes.

It stood out in this town like a sore thumb. Everyone else's car looked old and passed on, maybe even second hand. Why be so flashy if you was a vampire in hiding, or a human living with a vampire?

The risk of exposure was high an und-necessary. The vampire got into the car and it took off the moment the door shut behind her. Following at a slightly slower speed so she wouldn't get caught, Bella realised as they took a left that they didn't live in town.

Ten minutes later and Bella found herself on a long, windy road. Trees surrounded her on either side, shadowing the car and the rain lashed powerfully against the windscreen. Bella noticed the sky was starting to darken quickly.

She huffed to herself. A day wasted, following a vampire when she should be ditching this car and getting to her new apartment offered to her by Jessica.

She was only a few cars down, the Mercedes still in her sights until it indicted to go right. Continuing straight, Bella drove past when the car turned. Looking to the right after them, she saw that it was a dirt path they had move on to.

The car was turning right again and then disappeared behind the corpse of trees. With a small frown, Bella pulled into a lay-by and stopped the car, cutting the engine.

She opened the car door and stepped out into the cold rain. It lashed heavy against her skin, bouncing off of her and soaking her instantly. Closing the car door and locking it, Bella made her way into the forest, the scent of moss and wet grass reaching her nose.

Inhaling greedily, Bella smiled at the one familiarity she had found in the world so far. Suddenly, another scent caught her nose. Sickly sweet mixed with decay: vampire.

Breathing again, she followed the scent over to a tree. There was scents everywhere, and on everything. Was there more vampires here than the woman Bella had ran into?

Following the scents, Bella got deeper into the forest where the scents started getting stronger and stronger. Coming to a stop, a new stronger scent emerged and called to her.

She made her way across to a tree and sniffed greedily. The scent was amazing: cream and honey. Bella stood, sniffing the tree for a good five minutes.

The rain was still coming down heavily, threatening to wash away the mouth watering scent. It wasn't until voices emerged that she realised she wasn't alone. One voice in particular stood out.

Straining her ears, she listened with rapt attention past the continuing rain hitting the floor and cars speeding past. With a heavy frown, Bella didn't hear it. She closed her eyes.

Using her gift, she changed herself, altering herself to her preferences. She could feel her hair become longer, her skin darker. Opening her eyes, she took a sniff of herself and grinned, satisfied.

She didn't smell of human, or vampire, but instead: the forest. No one would be able to detect her now. Cautiously, Bella began to make her way towards the direction of the voice and where the car disappeared too.

As Bella continued to walk through the forest, she smelt more scents and they were getting stronger. Coming to a stop as a house came into view, Bella ducked behind a tree and listened closely.

There was that voice again. If only she could see who it belonged too. Peering around the tree, Bella was a good bit away from the house, but thanks to being a vampire, she could see it clearly enough.

There, standing at a window, and looking across the forest, made Bella's heart skip a beat. She was beautiful, a goddess. She had soft, blonde waves flowing over her shoulders and down her back, gold eyes and full lips.

Currently, the blonde woman had turned her full lips into a scowl and her arms were folded across her chest. She looked upset, angry even, and Bella wanted nothing more than to run to her and help.

Confused, Bella kept staring at her before she began to hear voices, and they were coming from where the blonde goddess stood. "What do you want Alice?"

Bella saw the woman speak but couldn't see who she was talking to.

Straining her ears so she could hear a bit better, she listened, "why, to see you, my lovey big sister, of course. You don't look happy."

The woman's scowl increased, yet she didn't move from her position. "Why do you bug me Alice? You know that I like to be alone."

Bella watched with fascination, taking in every bit of detail of this woman. Why was she so captivating? "You don't want to be alone. I see the look in your eyes. The look of envy as you stare at me and Jasper, or Emmet and Danielle. Hell, even Edward and Angela. I know you don't want to be alone, so why don't you stop being a bitch, and let me help you?"

Bella watched as the blonde frowned. A hand came out and grasped her shoulder. Bella couldn't help but let a low growl, which of course the blonde just had to hear.

The blondes eyes narrowed, exactly at Bella's location.

Just as Bella ducked back behind the tree, she heard the voices of the blonde and her companion. "Did you hear that?"

There was a few seconds silence before another voice broke out and it was male. "Hell yeah, we did. Sounded like a vampire didn't it? Could recognise that growl anywhere."

Bella's heart was hammering against her chest. She took off back towards the road and her car. It was just in time as well, because she heard footfalls not far behind her.

Reaching her car, Bella wrenched open the door, shoved herself in and started the engine without a seconds delay. She took off down the road before whipping her phone out of her pocket.

Looking at the phonebook, which only had Jessica's number in, she pressed dial. "Hello?" A voice answered.

Bella responded, "Jessica, where does your dad stay?"

There was a seconds wait. "The flat? It's around the corner from the shop. Want me to meet you there?"

"Yes."

She hung up the phone and continued to make her drive down the road, slowly changing back into her human form that she had used when she spoke to Jessica for the first time.

Bella reached the shop in ten minutes and she was glad that she didn't have to wait as she saw Jessica around the corner of the shop.

Pulling up, Bella stopped the car and made he way towards Jessica. "Do you have the keys?" She barked at her, causing the girl to jump.

"Y-yes," she stammered.

Bella didn't mean to be cruel towards her when it wasn't needed, but her mind was on the blonde beauty. With a frown, Bella took the keys and proceeded to make her way towards the flat.

Once reaching the door, she put in the key, turned it and pushed the door open.

"Who are the people with gold eyes?" Bella rounded on Jessica, pushing her compulsion into the question.

"People with gold eyes... let me guess, incredibly beautiful?"

Bella growled. "Yes, them. Now tell me!" She threw her hands up in the air out of sheer frustration.

"They're the Cullen's and Hale's. They moved here last year. There's seven of them, if you don't include their parents. They're all really weird. Like, they're all dating each other. It's pretty much incest. I mean, have you seen their eyes? They have to be related someway, no one else has that colour! Anyway, there's only two Hale's: Jasper and Rosalie. The rest are Cullen's. Rosalie is the only single one, but she's known as the ice queen at school. In other words: a pure bitch."

After Jessica had done her rambling, Bella questioned her. "Who is Rosalie? And they aren't actually related though, are they? So it's not incest in anyway."

Jessica looked annoyed at Bella but fearful too. "Rosalie is the blonde one, or the hottest one, going by all the guys in school, and some girls as well."

With a grin, Bella grasped Jessica's shoulders. "The blonde's name is Rosalie? She's the goddess I saw. Thank you, Jessica. Now, forget we had this conversation and I'll phone you when I want to talk. Leave."

Bella must of said the last part rather cruelly because Jessica gulped and scurried away, her heart beating madly and closed the door after her.

Taking in the apartment, Bella sighed. It was small, sure, but it would do. Taking a quick tour, she counted four rooms: the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room.

All rooms were small, but ideal for Bella who would be living alone. Stepping into the living room, Bella took a seat on the couch and picked up the remote. She turned on the T.V and sighed.

This was the first time since she had awoke that she had some time to reflect on everything, including Caesar. Closing her eyes and feeling tired, Bella drifted off to her thoughts...

_It was a cold, dark night. The wind roared in her eyes and the snow fell thick and heavy around Isabella, costing her in white._

_It had been almost two months since she had escaped the village that got attacked by the Volturi. In that time, she had not seen or heard from any of the Originals, not even her brothers._

_As the nights sky darkened, with it snow came, making it even harder to see. Being a vampire meant the ability to see things from miles away and everything was clear, no matter the weather._

_But tonight wasn't like that and the storm was so ferocious that even Isabella struggled to see. Marching her way through the heavy snow that was landing fast on the ground, the woman shivered to herself._

_Being half vampire, she still felt human feelings such as cold and she could cry as well, which she had done a lot over the last two months, being alone and scared._

_She also had the need for human food and a need for a toilet, which was a giant pain in her ass. With the wind and the heavy snow, it made things difficult for Isabella._

_So difficult that had she didn't hear the approaching footsteps, nor would she have walked right into them._

_Isabella walked on for what felt like hours in the snow when they suddenly sounded out to her, echoing all around: voices, straight ahead._

_"DAMN IT! She has got away!"_

_Half frozen to death, Isabella stopped in her tracks as the voice reached her ears, sending her pulse sky rocketing._

_"Caesar, please calm down. She will be found. But for now, we must play it safe. There are too many for us to fight all alone."_

_With a furious snarl and a loud bang, there were more voices coming from the right. Searching for the new voices, Isabella could make out that they were in a mountain._

_"There he is! Come on, lets get him."_

_The sound of footfalls making their way towards her made Isabella panic. Trying her best to move fast but feeling so stiff she could barley move, someone ran past her, knocking her down to the ground._

_Listing her snow covered face off the ground, Isabella saw who knocked her down and they were staring at her intently. Right ahead of her, was Caesar. The very reason she had run from her life._

_Caesar moved forward, as if to take a grab for her, but more voices and footfalls met her ears. With a snarl, the man ran away, looking absolutely furious._

_People ran past her at incredible speed, none even stopping for her. It was most likely they didn't notice her on the snow laden ground._

_Breathing a sigh of relief, Bella pushed herself up off the ground and began to make her way out of this place as fast as she could._

Opening her eyes, Bella let out a little shiver. That was the last time she had saw Caesar and he had been looking for her for months at that point. Now, he had been looking for her for century's.

He had almost had her that day. Letting out another shiver, Bella walked over to the window which was open and did a double take. Standing outside, was the blonde vampire, the same one she was looking at earlier.

Jessica said her name was, "Rosalie."

After saying her name, the blonde raised an eyebrow at her. A small click in the background made Bella spin around fast but saw that it was only the T.V. Looking back outside the window, Bella saw that the blonde vampire had disappeared.

Running her hands through her hair, Bella muttered a, "fuck," to herself.

The same question went through her head: was it really her, or was this just Bella overthinking? If it was really Rosalie, how had the blonde found her? With a growl, Bella pulled out her phone and texted Jessica. She couldn't be bothered to ring.

I want to join Forks High, get me in.

Not even a minute later, Jessica replied: Ok. My auntie works at the reception, I'l get you in.

Smiling, Bella lightly massaged her throat, feeling thirsty. She looked at the time and decided she would wait until dark before she feeds.  
At 9:30 PM Bella made her move out of the apartment.

She decided to go a little to the south so that it wouldn't get traced back to the flat. As she walked to her car, Bella stopped and looked up at her apartment window and breathed in.

She let out a small moan as the scent of cream and honey assaulted her nostrils. Her eyes wide with shock, Bella looked about from side to side. Rosalie had really been here, she thought with a frown.

Bella got into her car and started driving. One of the best tricks about being an Original or a descendant of one, which Bella was, was that she now had Rosalie's scent in her system.

If Rosalie ever came within a few miles of Bella, she would be able to detect her before she showed up. Speeding up, Bella looked out the car window.

She was now far away enough from the apartment that she wouldn't cause a scene. One thing that racked her brain and got Bella a little nervous was that there was nine vampires in this town, according to Jessica.

Although Bella could only confirm five from scent alone and she had only seen three of them. Looking ahead, Bella saw a house, all alone on the path. With a smirk, Bella drove past it a few miles down the road.

She pulled over, then made her way back towards the lonely house. She knew it was just a little way outside of Forks itself. Upon seeing the house, Bella made sure to be quiet as she walked over to the back door.

With sniff, she could smell two scents. From the breathing patterns, the humans were still up, watching T.V. With a rather sadistic grin, Bella knocked three times.

Hearing footsteps approaching, a voice sounded out from behind the door, "who's there?"

Faking a cry, Bella wailed out desperately. "Please! Please help me! It's my son," she paused, letting her voice tremble. "He's injured."

The door was pulled open to reveal a man who looked to be in his fifties, with a woman standing behind him, looking to be the same age. Too hungry to fake anymore and with her throat burning, she let her blood lust take control.

Not wanting to risk a scream that could possibly carry, and who knew who was near, Bella made it quick and painless for the couple. Before either of them could question Bella standing there, she had already snapped their necks.

Without wasting anymore time, the burning now becoming too intense, she lent down and started to drain her victims. Once she was done, she blurred up stairs to the bathroom and washed herself, cleaning all the blood off of her face and washing her mouth using mouthwash.

Once she was positive she didn't smell of blood, nor have any on her, she made her way back downstairs. Then it hit her. Cream and honey.

Panicking, Bella realised she smelled another scent: lilac and toffee, coming from the other way. Bella had to act fast. She knew there would be no escape, so instead ran back up stairs and changed her appearance until it looked noting like her.

She give herself a short, blonde bob, green eyes and a tall, willowy figure. Then, changing her smell until she smelled of human and not like her, Bella knew it was time for her to put on the acting performance of her life.

Racing back downstairs, she fell down to her knees and let silent tears fall down on her cheeks, knowing that they would smell the salt.

She heard the front door open and whipped her head around at human speed. She instantly started to back up against the wall, pretending to be afraid, tears still silently streaming down her cheeks.

She held her hands out in front of her and began screaming. "NO! NO! PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME! Please!"

Then she started wailing. It was very convincing and apparently the vampire thought so too. Looking at her beneath wet lashes, Bella got a good look at her.

She was small and looked a lot like a pixy with hair so short it just passed her ears. A frown marred the vampires forehead as she made her way over to Bella.

Bella squeaked and tried to look for a way out. "It's ok. It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you, ok? I'm here to help you. Can you tell me what happened?"

There was a sound of feet outside the door as another vampire walked in, this one was Rosalie who scowled and let out a growl. As she made her way over to Alice, she kept her eyes on Bella the whole time.

There was an odd look in her eyes, like she suspected Bella in someway. But how could she? "Alice, there are two dead bodies here. Damn it, I cant believe we missed her!"

With a frown, Alice stood up. "How can you be so sure it's a girl?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Rosalie snarled at Alice, causing Bella to let out a frightened noise. "Because I know. I saw her."

Looking around towards Bella, she raised an eyebrow. "So, who are you then?" Her voice sounded so angry that Bella couldn't help but whimper in submission.

Bowing her head so she was looking at the floor, she answered her. "S-stephan-nie."

With a growl, Rosalie challenged her. "Really, that's your name? Funny, I don't believe you."

Alice let out a small gasp before grabbing Rosalie's arm. "You can't be serious, Rosalie! Look at her! What's the matter with you? She's human and she's scared!"

Rosalie spun around, looking at the bodies then turned back to Bella, her upper lip curling back. "So, Stephanie, are you related to these people? You better start telling us what happened here. Who attacked, and why are you the only one who lived?" There looked to be a triumphant grin across her face as she said the last part.

Bella looked up to meet Rosalie's dark, cold eyes and whispered, "they're my aunt and uncle and she r-ran away before she got to me. Then you g-guys turned up. God, I should be dead too! She was sick, t-twisted, s-said she liked t-to hunt. W-was going to get me to run so she could c-chase."

Burying her face into her hands, Bella started to cry. She pretended to not hear the two girls argue. Bella's heart was hammering and being this close to Rosalie wasn't helping. A hand on her shoulder caused her to gasp.

It was Rosalie's. "I'm sorry Stephanie, but we are going to have to get rid of the bodies. We can't be risked getting exposed and that includes yourself as well."

There was a small hiss that came from Alice's mouth. "No, Rosalie! We are not going to kill her!"

Rosalie hissed right back at her. "If we don't, the Volturi will, and when they break this girl and they will, they'll find out that we were here, then they will come to kill us. Do you want that Alice? Do you?"

Shaking her head, Alice mumbled, "no, but we are not going to kill her. We can take her back to ours."

Letting out a snarl, Rosalie squared up to Alice, a furious look on her face. "No, we are not taking her to our home. What would be the point in that?"

Alice hissed back before pulling out her phone and pressed the dial button, which provoked Rosalie much more.

"Carlisle, we have a problem here. There are two dead bodies... yeah, that's right. But the problem is that there is another girl here. She's hurt and scared to death. Rosalie doesn't think it would be wise to bring her home. What should we do?" With a small smirk, Alice sang a, "thanks, bye."

She slipped her phone back into her pocket. "See, Rosalie. We bring her back home."

Muttering under her breath, Rosalie stormed out the house. Bella could smell and hear her make her way back to the forest.

She kept up the facade of still acting scared. "W-what's going to h-happen t-to me?" She stuttered out.

With a small frown, Alice smiled at her. "We'll bring you back to our place. Don't worry, you'll be fine, and forget about Rosalie. She's just away for a hunt."

Letting out a small whimper, Bella looked at Alice with wide eyes. "Hunt?! Like hunt people? Like me?"

Alice shook her head. "No, not like that. We only hunt animals."

Frowning, Bella looked at Alice curiously. So that's why their eyes were gold. They hunted animals. Knowing this was her chance to get away, Bella stood up, pretending to shake. "C-could you p-please get my p-phone it's o-on the t-table behind you."

With a bright smile, Alice turned around. Knowing this was her chance to strike, Bella lashed out against Alice's head with a fist. She heard a small crack and knocked the small woman off balance.

Bella sped past her and out towards the forest. In the background, blurring through the trees, she couldn't smell either Alice's or Rosalie's scent. As she kept running back to town, Bella changed back to herself and changed her scent to throw them off course.

She would have to leave her car... She had planned to ditch it anyway. She made her way towards her apartment and wrenched open the door. Bella closed it, then locked the door behind her.

It was then that she smelt them both: Alice and Rosalie. They were outside. Throwing herself down on the couch, Bella stripped her jeans and jacket, threw them across the room and then pretended to be asleep.

She forced her breathing and heart into a sleeping rhythm which was even more of a challenge when she heard her door being picked open. She was suddenly overwhelmed with their scents.

It was then Bella grasped just how fast they were. "Rosalie, why are we here?" Alice whispered/ yelled at Rosalie.

"This girl has something to do with it and I know it. Earlier on, she looked at me when looking out this window. The scent of vampire was all around that area".

"Rosalie, this is a human girl. We have to get moving. There's another vampire out there, one that could pose actual threat. She's killing people for God sake!"

Hissing at her sister, Rosalie said, "just give me a minute! All right?"

With that, Bella could feel Rosalie move around to stare at her. She could feel the eyes plastered on her face as she fake slept.

"You like her," Alice stated and Bella could hear a smirk in her voice.

"No I don't. Come on, lets go," Rosalie growled out towards her.

Bella heard them both leave the apartment. They closed the door behind them but she didn't dare open her eyes until their scents disappeared and they left the area completely.

Bella knew one thing: this was far too close a call. Damn vampires. Yet as she lay there, she couldn't help but think about three things off her mind.

First: Rosalie Hale was beyond beautiful up close.

Second: She felt like Rosalie could tell she was a vampire.

Finally: Was what Alice had said true?

Did Rosalie like her?

**AN: Chapter two now up quick thing to mention here: My Bella is ruthless just now but will get better and the other thing is that Bella wont rush or jump into a relationship with Rosalie it will be built up like my last story anyway yeah hope you liked it let me know.**

_Thanks to LeighJ11 for being my beta._

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight/The Originals.**


	4. III

**AN: _Flashbacks in Italics._**

_The rain lashed heavily against Isabella, soaking her all the way through to her skin. The sounds of laughter echoed in her ears. They were close._  
_With too many to fight, she kept making her way forwards. Not daring to look back, ignoring the cruel laughter that was in her ears, she had to find a safe place to hide._  
_The mountain up ahead was a good place to start looking. With the rain coming down heavier than before and with the darkness in tact, it made things very difficult to see._  
_She knew where the mountain was and began to make her way up ton it. The mountain wasn't very steep or big and in fact could easily be described as a hill just with massive rocks sticking out in odd places and the few trees it had on it._

_"Stop running little Isabella. Don't you know?" a voice carried it's self up towards her._

_Despite being a powerful vampire, Isabella knew she wasn't a match for five vampires at once, not without help._

_Running as fast as she could, fear started to take over her. They had found her. And she was an Original. She knew the only escape here would be to fight, but how?_

_There was five of them, and just one of her. Thinking fast, as vampires usually did, Isabella knew the only chance she would have was to use the mountain's obstacles to her advantage._

_Glancing back over her shoulder, Isabella saw three vampires to her right and two to her left. Looking around her, Isabella saw a huge boulder ahead._

_Blurring over to it as fast as she could, she got to the front of it an pushed, sending the boulder down towards the three vampires._

_Knowing it would do nothing but buy her time, she raced up to the top of the mountain, shoving trees and rocks as she went. Yet again coming to the knowing truth that it would only by her time._

_Reaching the top, Isabella looked helplessly around for something, anything but she saw nothing. The rain and darkness made things very difficult for her._

_Deciding to keep going straight she ran towards the mist that hung in the air as the rain lashed on her cold skin._

_Isabella's ears strained as she heard the sounds of angry snarls coming from the vampires and their voices following. "Isabella, stop running and face the inevitable. The Originals are dying, and soon you will all be wiped out for the better."_

_Coming to a point blank stop, Isabella listened to snarls and footsteps with a racing heart. This was the least of her problems._

_Behind her, three vampires and standing in front of her, on two legs at incredible height, was not one, but three bears._

_Without blinking, Isabella jumped to the right, just as the vampires reached where she stood seconds ago. Spinning her head around, she watched as the bears charged at the vampires who looked confused._

_Knowing this was her chance and not wanting to wait about to watch the vampires kill the bears, which they would of course, Isabella made her way down the other side of the mountain._

_She knew she had to find somewhere safe._

With a gasp, Bella awoke. Breathily heavily with a groan, she wiped her eyes, more out of a natural instinct than anything else. Throwing her feet off her bed, she landed on the floor with grace and began to make her way towards the kitchen.

On the way she snatched her phone off of the couch and began to look through it. A smirk made it's way towards her mouth when she spied a text from Jessica:

Hey, you start school on Monday. So you've got a week to decide on your classes. Let me know if you need anything else.

Letting out a small chuckle, Bella spoke out aloud, "maybe I will Jessica."

She found it fun knowing she had someone that would do anything for her. Opening the fridge door, Bella peered inside and shook her head.

"I need to get food... Hmm, I guess that's something Jessica can do for me."

Grabbing the last sandwich from the fridge, Bella poured herself a glass of water and made her way towards the couch before dumping herself down on it.

Reaching for the T.V remote, she turned it on and the news reporter was speaking, "it is believed the fire was caused by an electrical malfunction. More to follow on this soon."

Eating her sandwich, Bella couldn't help but think to herself that the vampires were clever. They had burned the house down because they wanted no one to find out.

After finishing her food, she took a gulp of water then pulled out her phone and started browsing the internet, looking for a new car and a cheap one at that.

She didn't have a lot of money and felt that with the state of most cars in this town it wouldn't be so bad to get a cheap second hand one since it would blend in with everyone else's.

With a frown, Bella spent a good five minutes on the internet before coming across a car dealership that was actually close to town and not miles and miles away.

She clicked on the website: Billy's Auto's. The website said it was in La Push, which wasn't too far from here.

Dressing in a plain flannel shirt and jeans, she gathered the last of her cash. Calling a cab, Bella waited patiently for it.

With this town being so small and the cab company being so small, it only took a few minutes before it showed up, tooting the horn.

Bella closed her door behind her and made her way out towards the cab. Once in, she told the driver La Push was her destination.

Bella decided to play it safe too, so she kept her human form. There was vampires in this town and she didn't want them to know who she was, even if one of them suspected her.

The drive there didn't take too long and Bella let her mind wander to the events of the previous night. Alice, the little pixy looking one had said that Rosalie, the blonde goddess liked her.

How could that be? She was in her human form too. Did that mean she was only attracted to her as a human?

Before being able to dwell on her thoughts much longer, the cab came to a stop and the driver stated, "La Push, Billy's Auto's."

With a nod of her head, she paid the fair before getting out. The first thing Bella did when she got out the car, was hold her nose.

She gagged softly. What the fuck is that smell? It's like wet dog. Shaking her head, Bella made her way towards the building.

It was old, with trees surrounding it back and front. There was a sign at the front made of wood that read: Billy's Auto's.

A single dirt path led to the side of the building which had as, Bella noticed, boarded up windows. Bella did her best not to breathe in too much as she made her way down the small dirt path.

Reaching the end, Bella saw only two people. One was working on a car that looked old and rusty and the other was a man in a wheel chair.

Upon seeing the girl, the man in the wheel chair came towards her, holding out his hand for the girl to shake.

Bella took it with a bright smile. "Hi, there. I'm Bella. I was looking at your website and saw a car that I liked."

The man smiled back at Bella warmly. "Ah, yes. Well all our vehicles are out the back there. I'll get Jacob here to show you."

The man pointed to a boy who looked maybe sixteen. His hair was short and his top was off, revealing muscles and a six pack.

The boy made his way over to Bella, holding out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Jacob. What car did you see that caught your eye?"

The boy looked sincere as he led Bella through a back gate and into a valley of cars. All of them looked old and rusted, expect maybe a few that Bella could see.

Pausing, she pursed her lips as if in deep thought. "I liked the look of a truck a 1963 Chevrolet pick up truck."

The boy, Jacob, looked impress and he didn't hold it back either. "Wow, no offence or anything, but most girls, if or when, they do come here, always forget. You must know your cars. It's just around this way."

Bella let out a small smile that was completely fake. The only thought in her head right now was that this boy smelled like that horrid stench.

"Oh yeah, and there was something else too: a Ducati Desmosedici RR G8, I think that was what it was called."

If it were possible, the boy looked even more impressed. "Wow, yeah, that's right. Your into bikes too? I should let you know though that the only reason it's here is because it needs a few part to complete it."

Jacob pointed over to the left where motorbikes lay in a piled heap then he clapped his hands together. "Hey! I'll tell you what, I have the parts here and I'm a mechanic. So why don't I fix it up for you? And when I'm done, I'll get Bil-I mean, my old man to give you a call?"

Nodding her head, Bella grinned in agreement. "That sounds great, Jacob. Thanks! Can I have the truck today though?"

The boy let out a laugh before nodding then he stopped walking. "Here we are. Of course you can have the truck. Why don't you go and speak to my dad? He'll set up the payment and I'll bring this out front for you."

Muttering a thanks, Bella wasn't upset to get way from him: the stench was becoming unbearable. Making her way towards the front and back through the gate, Bella walked over to where Billy was doing some paper work.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Did you see what you were after then?"

Bella nodded her head in response, fearing that if she opened her mouth to speak, she would inhale the God awful smell and throw up all over her shoes.

After paying for both the truck and the bike, which Bella would get later on this week at some point, maybe even in time for school, she was making her way back home in her new truck.

The thing ran smoothly enough, but it could do with a new paint job and some extra features. Pulling out her phone, she dialled Jessica as she took a left.

"Hello?"

"Jessica, I need food and other things too. Like stuff for school, maybe even a laptop and more clothes. Get it for me and leave it in my apartment, ok?"

Bella grinned when she heard Jessica squeak, "ok." Followed by her hanging up.

Feeling her throat burning, Bella looked back. She was far enough away from Billy's Auto's and was halfway between La Push and Forks.

Stopping the truck, Bella pulled over into a layby and got out the truck, sniffing the air. She caught a lonely scent.

Bella's throat ached more as she breathed in again. She could smell blood. Not a lot of blood, but enough blood that indicated the person cut themselves.

Without thinking, she delved into the forest, letting her instincts take over. The smell of blood completely overwhelmed her senses, causing her to turn back into the vampire Bella.

With a snarl, Bella made her way over to the man who held his leg. He was letting out small whimpers to himself as he sat on a fallen down tree.

Growling, Bella took one look at the man before lunging at him, her bloodlust completely taking over her.

She attached her lips to his throat and started sucking greedily. Once she was done, she could feel the burning subside a little.

Using her sleeve, she wiped her mouth. Bella grabbed the tree and pushed it over so it fell onto the body, hiding him.

Satisfied, Bella smiled when suddenly the sounds of growls made her look to the right. Straight ahead of her was three wolves.

They were massive in form, their teeth bared. They were going crazy, doing their best to get at Bella but it was like an invisible barrier stood in the way.

Curious, Bella walked over to them and tilted her head to the side. This drove them even more insane. The stench from earlier wrapped around them.

Now she knew where it came from. Not wasting anymore time, Bella ran back towards her truck, making sure to change her appearance back to human.

Bella clambered into her truck and made her way back towards town.  
Once Bella reached her apartment, her mind was in meltdown. There was so much stuff that she was thinking about.

The horrid stench in La Push, the huge wolves and the stench that surrounded them and finally, there were vampires in this town and a lot of them.

But were they looking for an Original? Where was Caesar? Was he behind this? Throwing herself down the couch, Bella groaned and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander

_Thunder. A sound Isabella was all to familiar with. But that wasn't the sound of thunder at all. It was the sound of fighting, the sound of fists connecting._

_There was a small battle down below and as Isabella watched on from the cliff above, she had the perfect view of the battle._

_Fire was everywhere, snarls, shouting and screaming echoed in the night sky. She looked on without sympathy as she watched the Originals make their final stand against the very empire they had built themselves._

_Not wanting to watch anymore, Isabella began to run far away, as far away as she could from the small battle._

_More vampires will come, she knows this. She has been running for what seems like forever. Her throat burns day, and night._

_She hasn't eaten in over a week and felt as weak as sand. How much longer could she go on? Air wasn't a necessary for her, but right now she felt the need for it._

_The need for air and yet it wouldn't come. What now? Where would she go? When would she stop running, stop looking over her shoulder?_

_When could she sit down and feel safe? Falling down to her knees, Isabella held her stomach, gasping for breath. Was she having a panic attack?_

_Then voices she heard voices. "Miss, are you all right?" The scurrying of feet. "Miss?"_

_"Is she hurt?"_

_An arm wrapped around her waist as Isabella fell unconscious. Opening her eyes, everything seemed too bright._

_Isabella held up her arms, which felt too heavy and blocked the light out of her eyes as she made to sit up._

_Arms landed on her shoulders. "Whoa, miss. Take it easy. You have been out for three days."_

_Shoving the hands off her shoulder, Isabella stood up with a growl. She held her stomach with two hands as if cradling a growing child._

_It wasn't until she looked up, did she see who brought her here. There was a man, a woman and two teenagers._

_Closing her eyes, Isabella began to feel the blood lust in her build up. Her throat was burning and being this close to humans wasn't helping._

_"Y-you s-shouldn't h-have b-brought me h-here," she sputtered out._

_Looking past the family, she saw a table with loads of food on it._

_She pointed at it. "M-may I?" She asked as politely as she could._

_The man stepped forward. "Miss, you can help yourself. You look like you could do with a nice meal."_

_Muttering a thanks, Isabella made her way past them and started helping herself. Looking at the family out of the corner of her, she realised something._

_She had never cared for human life. She would kill humans without a seconds hesitation but the one thing she wouldn't do was kill children. She would never harm a child, unless she was desperate._

_Like she was now._

_After eating, she looked to the man and asked again,"why help me?"_

_She felt a little better than she did just moments ago. "Well, you're just a young girl and a bag of bones, miss. What did you expect me to do?" The man frowned._

_Isabella let out a little laugh. "You should have left me where I was. Now I'm thirsty and you and your family are here, tempting me."_

_With that, she left the man and his wife scratching their walked over to the kids and used her compulsion on them. "Leave, go to your rooms. Don't come out until I have left."_

_With that, the boys walked away to their rooms, leaving the father and mother outraged. "Now what do you think you're doing? You cant ju-"_

_She clamped her hand across the mans neck and bit down hard, draining her first victim before moving on to the next._

_Once done, she dumped the bodies out in the forest. Her stomach clamped viscously as if she hadn't just drained two humans._

_She made her way through the greenery and despite the clamping of her belly, she better so much better and now she was on the run again._

_The vampires wouldn't be far behind would they? Surely not if they dealt with the other Originals_

A small bang caused Bella to wake up in freight. Her body tensed against the wall. She was ready for a fight.

Realising there was nothing there, she shook her head and walked over to the remote. That was what fell and caused the small bang.

Bella, feeling hungry, made her way towards the kitchen and grinned when she opened the fridge door. It looked like Jessica has been here as it was stocked up.

Walking back to the couch, she picked up her phone and saw a text from Jessica.

Hey! You were asleep so I put the food in the fridge for you. Your other stuff is in your room.

Grinning, Bella wrote her reply: good girl.

Feeling hot, she walked over to her window to open it.'Jessica must have shut it earlier on. She did a double take when seeing someone was outside her window: a cloaked figure.

Narrowing her eyes on the person, it disappeared, causing Bella to leap back with freight. Who was that? Oh god, Caesar. Could it be?

Running back over to the window, she felt fear twist her heart. However, what she saw staring up at her from the road was Rosalie, the blonde goddess as she was standing by her car.

She looked pissed. Knowing Bella could see her, Rosalie opened the door and sat inside. With a smirk, it took the current thought of that masked figure out of her mind for now. Had Rosalie seen it too?

Shaking her head, it seemed the Cullen's and Hales were going to keep a close eye on her. Or maybe it was just Rosalie. One thing was for sure: Bella would have to stay looking like a human for now and stick to their food.

Suddenly, Bella realised something. If that masked figure was an Original, then Caesar, if he was still alive and she was sure he would be, would come here for her.

**AN: I just want to say thanks for all the reviews favs/follows it means a lot. Anyway a slow chapter but things will be picking up for here on out.**

_Thanks to my amazing beta LeighJ11._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/The Originals.**


	5. IV

**AN: _This is just a filler guys shows what's going on at the Cullen's. It's in Rosalie's Pov._**

The sound of thunder followed shortly by lightening hit Rosalie's ears and re bounded through her ear drums, playing the sound over in repeat.

The rain lashed down like buckets of cold water on her skin. Thank god she couldn't feel the temperature too accurately.

Soaking and wanting nothing more than to get into the house and take a shower, Rosalie scowled. He favourite jumper would have to be washed: there was blood on it.

She always hated getting blood on herself or anything that she owned after a hunt. The sounds of shouting could be heard through the storm as she picked up the pace, darting through the trees.

Rather than going to the front of the house, Rosalie made her way to the back and jumped through the open window that she herself had left open.

Once inside, she pulled off her jumper and put it in the dirty washing basket that lay in the hall. With brisk speed, she made her way down the stairs and towards the commotion.

"This is suspicious. We need to know. Nobody walks into a cave and dies, it just never happens."

Edward was throwing his hands up in the air as Rosalie made her way over them.

Carlisle seemed to be deep in thought. "Not to mention that someone else is missing. I tell you, this is the work of a vampire. I have seen it before," Jasper stated, siding with Edward.

Looking to the ceiling, Carlisle pursed his lips before speaking, "perhaps you are right... ah, Rosalie" the man gave a warm smile towards his daughter who returned it only briefly.

"What's going on?"

His face turned rather grim before speaking. "as you can tell, the boys seem to think that a vampire is in town. Two people have been found dead in a cave, up west, with another person missing."

Rosalie frowned. "Well then, we must go and investigate. If there is another vampire in town, we have to hunt it down and kill it."

Both Edward and Jasper smirked, happy that their sister has sided with them. With scowl, Rosalie faced them. "I am only agreeing with you because they could pose a threat to us."

A slight cough. Carlisle stepped forward. "Well, it seems there is reason to go and investigate. But Jasper, Edward, I need you two with me. The wolves have called a meeting. It seems they are keen to discuss this event as well."

Edward turned and looked outside. "They want to have a meeting in this? great."

A small laugh coming from the stairs showed Alice dancing her way over to them. "Rosy, I heard you want to go and investigate?"

With a roll of her eyes, the woman growled at her younger, mini. annoying sister. "Yes, Alice. You know that I do."

Clapping her hands, Alice started to twirl over to Jasper, placing a kiss on his cheeks then turning around to face Rosalie. "Yay!" She sang.

The group chuckled at her childish behaviour. "So that's settled then. Me and Rosalie will go and investigate. while Jazz. Edward and Carlisle go to the treaty line."

Dancing her way over to Rosalie, Alice grabbed the girls hand and started to lead her out into pouring rain. "Alice, do you know where to go?"

The younger girl just gave a small laugh. "Of course, Rosalie. And if we're quick, we can get there in ten minutes, maybe fifteen."

Grumbling, Rosalie went back out into the rain, this time without her favourite jumper. Her t-shirt getting soaked instantly, Rosalie was actually grateful that she couldn't get cold in times like this.

Blurring through the forest, the two girls kept quiet and listened out for anything that could be classed as suspicious. Only when Rosalie felt they had been running long enough did they talk.

"How much further?" Rosalie asked.

"We're here." Came Alice's swift reply.

With a grumble, Rosalie started looking about before spotting the cave. "Alice, is this where they found the bodies?"

Racing over to Rosalie, Alice nodded her head in response before pointing down at the ground. "Can't you tell by the police tape lying on the ground?"

Looking to where Alice was pointing, she felt like she could have hit herself for missing something so vital. What was up with her? She was off her game.

Stepping into the small cave, they were hit with three scents. The first was the scent of dried blood, the second was a fairly faint scent of Lavender and Raspberries.

Closing her eyes, Rosalie breathed it in before another scent caught her nose. If was the same sickly sweet mixed with decay but this scent was more fresh.

Rosalie turned to Alice. "You smell that Alice? Looks like we were right."

Alice nodded her head. "Yeah, vampire."

Rosalie followed her nose until she stepped out of the cave. With a small snarl, Rosalie growled to herself. "Damn it, the scents disappearing in the rain."

A small hand on her arm caused Rosalie to spring round to face Alice. "What?" she snapped.

Alice pointed to the ground silently. Raising her eyebrow, Rosalie looked down to see there was footprints on the ground and not new ones either. These looked to be older.

They both nodded to each other.  
Alice led the way. The footprints ended about five minutes away and on top of small hill. Looking about, Rosalie found another cave.

The one looked battered in, almost as if someone had tried to break in? "Alice, do you smell that?" Rosalie said quietly to her sister as they stepped in to the small cave.

"Yes, the same scent that was in the other cave."

Their nostrils were attacked by the scent. Searching the area, they tried to find something as a clue. It wasn't until Alice almost tripped over a rock while stumbling in the dark did they discover something.

How does one so elegant be so clumsy? "Rose, quick! Over here!"

In the blink of an eye. Rosalie was kneeling beside her sister on the floor with a frown on her face. She touched the ground where Alice's hand was.

Rosalie scooped up some sort of grey gravel and looked at her sister with a questioning eyebrow. "Alice, what do you think this is?"

Shaking her head, Alice looked bewildered. "I don't know. It's like mist, isn't it? I mean, it keeps fading through your hand after you hold it for too long."

Staring at the grey gravel. Alice was completely right. It turned into some sort of vanishing mist.

"Alice I think someone laid here, not long ago..."

Alice bobbed her head in agreement and stood up. "I agree with you completely, Rose. Someone did lay here, but why? Was it a vampire? Going by the scents I would say so... come on, we have to get back to the house. We need to let the others know what we have found out."

Agreeing Rosalie took off right behind Alice, thoughts racing through her mind and that scent, although faint was still in her nose.

The rain lashed down heavily to the point that her shirt and hair were now stuck to her. With a growl, Rosalie sped up, running past Alice, who was giggling softly to herself.

Once home, they ran up the stairs and to Carlisle's office. They knocked once and heard a voice say come in. Pushing the door open, Alice and Rosalie walked in.

"Carlisle, it's vampires," Alice burst out, making Rosalie growl a little. She was just about to say that. Looking at the man, he looked in deep thought before nodding his head.

"All right, family meeting, down stairs."

Running past them, down the stairs with Rosalie and Alice right behind him, they made their way to the living room where everyone was all ready there, some with worrying looks across their face.

With a slight cough, Carlisle stepped in front of everyone. "So, Alice and Rosalie have just confirmed that vampires were indeed behind the killing's of two people and a third person is still missing. There is something else as well: the wolves know something is going on and have started asking questions. They, as we have now confirmed, suspected that a vampire was behind the attack. Now I don't want to alarm everyone, but I feel we need to be on high alert. School starts soon, so everyone is to be careful when out hunting or doing your own thing. Now Alice, if you have any more visions, I want you to phone me before acting on them, ok? Right, well that concludes the meeting. I have to get to work, they called in on an emergency so be safe please."

With that, he blurred over to Esme, gave her a kiss on the cheek and disappeared to the garage. Emmett turned around and grinned, clasping his hands together.

"So, xbox?" There was a few high fives before the boys disappeared up stairs. Leaving only the women.

Rosalie sighed and started to march up stairs. "I'm going to take a shower: I fucking stink and I'm soaking."

A few hours later and the sun had risen only to cloud over with more dark clouds and heavy rain again.

Rosalie stood staring out the window, a look of sadness and anger across her face. She loved to look out across the forest. It was peaceful and quiet, or normally it was.

"What do you want, Alice?" Rosalie asked her sister, who walked up to her.

"Why, to see you my lovely big sister of course. You don't look happy."

Letting out a sigh, Rosalie spoke back, keeping he eyes fixed on the forest ahead. "Why do you bug me, Alice? You know that I like to be alone."

Alice let out a small huff. "You don't want to be alone. I see the look in your eyes. The look of envy as you stare at me and Jasper, or Emmett and Danielle. Hell, even Edward and Angela. I know you don't want to be alone, so why don't you stop being a bitch, and let me help you?"

Rosalie was about to respond when a noise hit her ears: a growl, soft and low. Her eyes snapped to the exact location where the noise came from and for a second her undead heart jumped a beat.

A girl stared back at her but before she could get a better look at the girl, she had disappeared.

Suddenly the voices of the house hit her ears, "did you hear that?"

Alice's voice echoed through the house before Emmett answered, "hell yeah, we did: vampire, could recognise that growl anywhere."

Not wasting any time, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett ran out of the house. The others were hunting or weren't interested, Rosalie stopped where she saw the girl and sniffed the air.

Rosalie was able to pick up a faint scent and looked to the other's. "Do you smell that?"

They both shook their heads in response, Rosalie frowned but ran after the scent. It lead her out of the forest and towards the town.

Only when the scent disappeared entirely did Rosalie growl to herself. She spent the next hour looking for it again before she came across something familiar but not quite the same.

Looking up at the apartments about her, she frowned as a human girl came to window and looked curious before she whispered her name, "Rosalie."

Not wasting time, Rosalie disappeared just as the girl came back to the window, the same thoughts ran through her head. how did she know who she was? Was the girl a vampire?

Doubtful, but she wouldn't be ruling her out! That scent was all about that location: sickly sweet and decay. Running back towards the house, Rosalie didn't have two minutes to get inside when a small blur crashed into her.

Looking alarmed, Rosalie spoke quietly to Alice who looked shocked and panicky. "Rosalie, I had another vision, just like the other's. People are going to get killed and it blanked out. WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW!" Alice ran into the forest, leaving a confused Rosalie behind.

Racing after her, Rosalie couldn't help but growl at her sister. "Alice! God damn it you little shit!"

Rosalie followed Alice before coming to a stop. "Rosalie, you go that way and i'll go this way. We have to cut it off, no escapes."

Nodding, she made her way over the road and into the other side of the forest. Running fast, Rosalie saw a house up ahead and could already hear Alice talking to someone.

Coming to a stop, Rosalie walked in through the back, staring wide eyed at the two dead bodies that now lay on the floor.

Walking into the living room, Rosalie couldn't help but let out a quiet growl. As she made her way over to Alice, she kept her eyes on the crying human the whole time.

The human looked at Rosalie with an odd expression and Rosalie couldn't help but feel suspicious. Something here didn't feel right.

"Alice, there are two dead bodies here. Damn it, I cant believe we missed her!"

With a frown, Alice stood up. "How can you be so sure it's a girl?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Rosalie snarled at Alice, causing the human girl to let out a frightened noise. "Because I know. I saw her."

Looking around towards the human, she raised an eyebrow. "So, who are you then?" Her voice sounded so angry that the girl couldn't help but whimper in submission.

Bowing her head so she was looking at the floor, she answered her. "S-stephan-nie."

With a growl, Rosalie challenged her. "Really, that's your name? Funny, I don't believe you."

Alice let out a small gasp before grabbing Rosalie's arm. "You can't be serious, Rosalie! Look at her! What's the matter with you? She's human and she's scared!"

Rosalie spun around, looking at the bodies then turned back to the girl, her upper lip curling back. "So, Stephanie, are you related to these people? You better start telling us what happened here. Who attacked, and why are you the only one who lived?" a triumphant grin across her face as she said the last part.

Stephanie looked up to meet Rosalie's eyes and whispered, "they're my aunt and uncle and she r-ran away before she got to me. Then you g-guys turned up. God, I should be dead too! She was sick, t-twisted, s-said she liked t-to hunt. W-was going to get me to run so she could c-chase."

Burying her face into her hands, she started to cry. Placing a hand on her shoulder caused her to gasp. "I'm sorry Stephanie, but we are going to have to get rid of the bodies. We can't be risked getting exposed and that includes yourself as well."

There was a small hiss that came from Alice's mouth. "No, Rosalie! We are not going to kill her!"

Rosalie hissed right back at her. "If we don't, the Volturi will, and when they break this girl and they will, they'll find out that we were here, then they will come to kill us. Do you want that Alice? Do you?"

Shaking her head, Alice mumbled, "no, but we are not going to kill her. We can take her back to ours."

Letting out a snarl, Rosalie squared up to Alice, a furious look on her face. "No, we are not taking her to our home. What would be the point in that?"

Alice hissed back before pulling out her phone and pressed the dial button, which provoked Rosalie much more.

"Carlisle, we have a problem here. There are two dead bodies... yeah, that's right. But the problem is that there is another girl here. She's hurt and scared to death. Rosalie doesn't think it would be wise to bring her home. What should we do?" With a small smirk, Alice sang a, "thanks, bye."

She slipped her phone back into her pocket. "See, Rosalie. We bring her back home."

Muttering under her breath, Rosalie stormed out the house.

A hunt would do her the world of good. Still muttering to herself, Rosalie sighed, closing her eyes. She tried to wrap her head around all this.

How could a vampire kill two people and disappear that quick and why was there one human girl left? Normally when vampires attack humans they can't resist the bloodlust.

Then it hit her. Standing up, Rosalie muttered to herself, "the girl, she's a vampire and Alice is alone with her."

With a snarl, Rosalie ran as fast as she could, blurring through the forest. With the house in sight, she let out a growl when she couldn't hear the human in there but knew Alice was in there.

In the house, Rosalie turned to Alice who was holding her head, a small crack appeared there. "I knew it! Come on Alice, this way."

Rosalie raced back out the house only to stop when Alice wasn't behind her. "Damn it, Alice! What are you doing?" The older girl wondered out loud only to have her question answered a second later, "burning the house down. We cant leave any evidence of what happened."

Frowning, Rosalie nodded her head before running back through the forest. "Are you sure she went this way? I can't smell anything," Alice yelled at Rosalie as she raced through the forest.

With the trees coming to an end, Alice and Rosalie looked about drastically before heading into town. "Rose, where are we going?"

Shaking her head, Rosalie continued to make her way up some stairs before stopping at a door. With a frown, she picked the lock then opened the door and stepped inside.

"Rosalie, why are we here?" Alice whispered/ yelled at her.

"This girl has something to do with it and I know it. Earlier on, she looked at me when looking out this window. The scent of vampire was all around that area."

"Rosalie, this is a human girl. We have to get moving. There's another vampire out there, one that could pose actual threat. She's killing people for God sake!"

Hissing at her sister, Rosalie said, "just give me a minute! All right?"  
With that, Rosalie move around to stare at her.

The girl was asleep, her chest rising and falling softly and her heart in a steady rhythm. Human, asleep and nothing like the human they had saw at the house.

This wasn't the girl but Rosalie continued to pretend to assess her as she looked the girls bare legs and hint of cleavage.

Damn.

"You like her," Alice stated a smirk in her voice.

"No I don't. Come on, lets go," Rosalie growled out towards her.

With that, they left the apartment and closed the door. Walking down the steps, Rosalie turned to Alice. "We should get back, phone Carlisle. Tell him what happened."

Nodding her head, Alice pulled out her phone and started to flip through her phonebook before dialling Carlisle.

Tuning her out Rosalie growled to herself. What did Alice mean she liked that little human girl? Bah, of course she didn't.

Rosalie just found her interesting, there was something about her that drove her crazy. The girl was suspicious.

Vampire scent lingered all about that place and it was the same scent from the cave. Stuck in deep thought, it wasn't until Alice gave her a nudge on the arm did she realise that they were back in the house.

"Hey, what about the family meeting?"

Shaking her head Rosalie mumbled, "I'm going to my room. Besides, I'll hear it anyway."

With a bob of her head, Rosalie and Alice split up, both heading to two different rooms.

Entering her room, Rosalie flopped down on her bed, placing her hands to her temple, she gently massaged herself. "What the fuck is going?" she asked herself quietly before closing her eyes and letting the events of the past few days unfold around her.

The sound of a gentle knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts. "What?" she snapped only to frown when Emmett stepped in, a huge grin across his face.

"Hey, you all right?"

Sighing, Rosalie nodded her head. Getting up off the bed, she moved to her window and looked out across the forest. "Yes, Em, I'm fine, just a little stressed."

She smiled when she felt Emmett's hands on her shoulders. She always loved Emmett: he was her best friend. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked calmly.

"No, but thanks Emmett."

When the man gave a goofy grin, Rosalie laughed. "It's just, we all most had her: the vampire, and to make matters worse, I suspect a human girl, that is that she might be the vampire we're looking for. But, God Emmett, this is so stressful. That girl, when she whispered my name, I felt tingles all over my skin."

Shaking, Rosalie let out a growl and crossed her hands over her chest, scowling.

She spoke to the quiet Emmett, who knew his sister wasn't done talking yet. "Emmett, this is just a bit much. I might leave, go up to Alaska for a while. You know, spend time with the Denali's and see if that helps."

Emmett's face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "So, you, Tanya and Kate, huh?"

Spinning around, Rosalie hit his shoulder but smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's the plan. You know they are always great company to have." She smirked.

Emmett nodded his head, his hand still on Rosalie's shoulder as they both over looked the forest.

The next day, the sound of shouting caused Rosalie to growl and slam her book down on her bed. She got up and blurred down stairs. "What the fuck is going on?" She demanded, stopping at the living room

The family all had grim looks across their face. "There has been another death. This one on our own land. The wolves got in touch, accused us of killing him. Some of the wolves saw the vampire as Sam described to us. She was a brunette, about 5'6, clearly didn't know what the wolves were. Said she walked right up to them before disappearing."

With a snarl Rosalie snapped at them, "then why didn't the wolves attack? What, they just watched an innocent person die right in front of them?"

Carlisle stepped forward and rubbed Rosalie's shoulder. "Rose, calm down. I know, I agree with you, had it been one of us, they wouldn't have hesitated. But they insisted that she was different and that they did not want to break the treaty with us."

Anger started to make its way up towards Rosalie. "That's it? She's different? Fuck that! It's bull shit! Something else is at play here, Carlisle and I am going to find out what."

With that, Rosalie turned around and headed towards the garage. Getting into her car and ignoring the calls for her to come back.

She heard both Emmett and Alice saying: let her go, she will be fine. Driving, Rosalie knew where to go. Her sudden urge to go there was nothing more than suspicion.

Rosalie drove through the town. stopping outside the girls apartment. Stepping out of her car, Rosalie breathed in while looking up at the window.

She could smell it: sickly sweet and decay, the same scent from the cave and the scent of a vampire. Frowning, Rosalie kept her eyes on the window until she came to it.

It was as if the knew Rosalie was there. She stepped to the window and looked out, seeing Rosalie and Rosalie couldn't help but smirk to herself.

She knew she was there. Good. Getting back in the car, Rosalie pulled out her phone and began to text her favourite person aside from Emmett and Alice.

She was sure she would get help. Looking at her text, she smirked:

Hey, I need your help now. Can you make it here, soon?

Looking to her side car window, she could see the human girl had disappeared. A second later and her phone vibrated, revealing a text back.

Sure, we will be there soon as possible. Love you.

Smirking to herself, Rosalie knew two things. The first was that this vampire wouldn't be hiding much longer and secondly, that human girl. Rosalie would make sure to find out what she was up to, she did not trust that girl there was something about her.

**AN: _Thanks to my beta LeighJ11. And like I said this is just a filler next chapter will be much better I just felt the need to include this in so yeah._**


	6. V

After seeing Rosalie head into her car, Bella knew she had to be more careful. With only three days left until school started Bella rang Jessica and arranged the classes she wanted to take.

Jessica said she would tell her Aunt and so Bella had now cleared her morning to do whatever she pleased rather than going to the school and sorting it out herself.

Moving down the sidewalk in town, Bella was aware of Rosalie following her and couldn't help but smirk to herself. If she wasn't a vampire, she would never have spotted Rosalie half of the time.

The woman was good, Bella would give her that. However, Bella was getting overwhelmed with Rosalie's scent and presence.

At first, it was fun. Being flirty because she knew that Rosalie was watching her: running her fingers through her long hair or biting her lip to be seductive.

However, Bella quickly began to get annoyed. She was having to eat human food all the time, use the bathroom like a human, fidget in her seat and make sure that her eyes were a deep blue, not her usual vampiric red.

So when the first chance came and Rosalie was no where near Bella, she took the opportunity to hunt. Bella made sure she was far enough away that Rosalie wouldn't follow her.

Changing her scent and appearance, Bella made her way into the mountains. Blurring through the trees, jumping over small rivers, deeper she went. Stopping when she thought she was far enough, Bella breathed in the scents all around.

The fresh, lush forest, the musky rain that covered the forest floor, the mud, just everything. The one scent she did wan't to come across was a human.

No such luck. She couldn't smell any. With a growl, Bella moved even deeper into the forest that covered the mountain. She stopped every now and then, constantly searching for human scents.

When Bella felt she was far enough up the mountain, she breathed in again. With a growl, her eyes turned coal black, catching the tail of four scents.

Running towards them, she stopped when she heard voices taking cover. In a near by bush, Bella was able to see two girls and two guys. They looked to be maybe in their early twenty's.

They sat around a small campfire, a couple of tents were gathered around the fire and were built.

One of the men stood up. "Just going for a piss," he said before waking away from the others.

Acting on instinct, Bella rushed out from the bush and dashed towards the people. They were caught off guard. Bella reached the man first, too thirsty to care about the others.

Bella instantly drained him as quickly as she could before throwing him down. The two girls ran off screaming in the direction of the man.

Sniffing the air, Bella smirked and followed the scent of fear. She could hear the voices of the frightened and panicked girls. They were desperately screaming at the other man who had left for the toilet.

They didn't get far and when Bella rushed out from behind the tree's she saw the man and two girls, all looking scared to death.

"Abbie, Hannah, run!" The boy shouted.

The man rushed forward and tried to hit Bella with a large fist. Bella grabbed his arm and broke it before snapping his neck then sinking her teeth in.

She draining him quickly before racing after the two girls, laughing. Bella smiled to herself as she reached the girls. One fell over, begging for life while the other just stopped and cried.

For once, Bella started to feel a bit of remorse so she did what she thought was the right thing: killed them quickly. Once done, she let out a satisfied, 'ah.'

Suddenly, she caught a scent. Bella scrunching her nose as she realised it wasn't a human scent but something that seemed oddly familiar.

With a frown, Bella followed the scent and stopped when she came to a waterfall. It was high enough that she could jump off and splash into the water below.

Bella huffed to herself, the scent ended here. Stepping onto the waterfall, Bella looked down before tilting her head to the side, the scent hit her nose again.

Was it coming from down below? Looking around, Bella noticed the water down below was surrounded by nothing but another small cliff. Upon further inspection, she could see a small hole where the water was disappearing to.

"Well, nothing else for it," Bella muttered to herself before jumping into the water below with a splash.

She landed in the cold water before surfacing and swam towards the front of the waterfall and went underneath it, before stepping out of the water.

A small cave was underneath, full of water that only reached her ankles. Bella breathed in that same scent and it was even stronger in here. With a frown, Bella walked deeper through the small tunnel before coming out of the tunnel.

If opened up into a perfectly rounded cave. There was markings on the wall, ancient markings. They confused Bella as she walked over to the markings. They were white, as white as snow.

Bella moved her hand out and rubbed across the markings. "What the hell?" She whispered to herself.

The markings looked oddly familiar, like they resembled people. But who? Taking a closer look at them, Bella studied each one of them with interest. Then it hit her.

These were drawings of the originals but not all of them, only the first two: the brother and sister. "Caesar and Aelina," she whispered before letting out a small shiver.

Each marking was different, some showed their ruling over vampires, other's showed the plague that made them what they were but one really caught Bella's attention.

Staring at it, she was confused. The drawing showed what looked like a coffin, or tomb of some sort and the picture of a queens crown above it. What did this mean?

Getting more frustrated, Bella growled under her breath. She briefly closed her eyes and collected herself before she opened them again.

"Could it be? No, it couldn't... could it?" Speaking to herself, her own voice echoed loudly against the empty cave. "Aelina?" Bella wondered openly.

Still deep in thought, Bella started to make her way back to the tunnel entrance when five scents hit her nose. Two of them she recognised as Alice's and Rosalie's having smelt them less than a week ago and with Rosalie's scent following her around all the time.

The other three scents she did not recognise but she knew they were female or at least, judging by their voices. "The scent leads down there," a new voice.

Bella hasn't heard them before. Startled and a bit panicky, Bella looked for a way out. Seeing a crack in the wall, Bella rushed over to it. The crack was odd, it had a weird shape to it, like two circles.

With a frown, Bella touched the crack and immediately a hole in the wall appeared and bricks started to fall down. Looking frantically behind her, Bella heard the voices and now splashes into the water.

"Did you hear that?" Alice shouted.  
Bella knew her voice.

Another said, "yes! She's in there and there's no where to escape, come on."

With them so close and no other way out Bella forced herself through the hole in the wall. Turning back around, she punched the top of the hole before it caved, in sealing her in.

She knew it wouldn't hold them long but it had to do. She could hear their voices and feet now through the caved in hole.

"Shit! Through there, quick," a voice said.

How fast where they? Startled, Bella made her way along the dark narrow tunnel. She could her the vampires behind her, moving the bricks out of they way.

She sped up as best she could but she was bent down low in tunnel, almost crouched. She saw light up ahead. Not much light but some through another crack in a wall.

Bella could hear the sounds of waves below. Was she at the sea? She wasn't aware of sea near here but then again it made sense as the nearest ocean was only a few miles away and this tunnel was easily that long.

Bella, using her vampire strength, punched through the bricks, sending them flying down towards the sea. Bella was down on her hands and knees now as the tunnel was simply too small for her to even crouch.

She crawled along the small stone surface that. Finally, there was enough space to stand up and so she did, looking down as she did so.

Bella watched the rough sea splash against the cliffs and looking up she saw that she was standing in the middle of it. The cliff was too high for her to climb up.

Looking down again, she knew she had no choice but to jump. She could hear the vampires down the tunnel. They were close, really close. Spinning around, she kicked the hole she created and like the other one, she caved it in before looking back down at the water.

Closing her eyes, Bella jumped off the tiny rock she was standing on and dived into the water. The coldness immediately seeped through her clothes and to her body.

She could hear the vampires above her and knew this was her chance to escape. Staying under the water, Bella began to swim away and it was lucky she was part vampire because she wasn't sure humans would have survived the strength of the waves Bella could feel bashing against her.

Never looking back, Bella swam to the nearest land and threw herself out. She landed onto the sand with a cough. Being half on sand and half in sea, Bella felt a little cold.

Salt water was stuck in her throat and imbedded in the hairs of her nostrils. Spluttering it out, Bella was only on her feet ten seconds when she heard the snarls that tore through the air followed by hissing.

God she felt like shit. She was more human than vampire and although she had some defence through her vampiric side, she also felt the emotions of a human.

So right now, her muscles were achy, her skin sensitive and cut, though they would heal almost immediately and she was so cold. It was getting worse by the minute.

Pushing her wet locks off her cheeks and neck, Bella hugged herself tightly, her long sleeved shirt sticking to her and her jeans right and heavy with water.

To her right, Bella saw wolves. massive wolves, just like the wolves she saw last time and to her left, she saw five vampires: three of them she had never saw before.

Bella ran.

She never once looked back. She could hear the thunderous sounds of gigantic paws hitting the ground behind her followed by the sound of jaws snapping.

Bella ran as fast as she could in her wet, heavy clothes, jumping over tree's and rocks. She had no where to go. The sea was to the right of her and the vampires were there and to the left and behind her, the wolves were there

As she ran. Bella couldn't help but wonder to herself why hadn't the vampires come out of the water did it have something to do with the invisible barrier that stopped the wolves from attacking her last time?

Bella could feel their breath on her neck. They were fast but Bella was faster. Speeding up, if that was possible, Bella was nothing but a blur. Not that she wasn't already.

It hit Bella fast but more scents assaulted her nose: more wolves were coming from the left, adding to the ones behind Bella. The vampires were still to the right of her and up ahead more sickly sweet scents mixed with decay hit her nose.

Bella jumped over a fallen tree, almost falling over her own legs before running through a bush. Through the bush, they were waiting for her.

Not one, not two, but seven vampires all stood there, clearly waiting for her and all looked ready to pounce. With a growl, Bella knew she couldn't go anywhere but straight at them.

However, she saw a flaw in where they stood. Racing right at them, the vampires braced themselves in a defensive position, ready to attack.

Bella ran straight at them before leaping over them. She caught the looks of astonishment as she landed with a barrel roll on the ground then was back up on her feet and running through the forest, the vampires right on her heels.

The wolves were no longer chasing her but twelve vampires now were. Knowing her only chance to lose them would be to run to the town, Bella raced through the forest, no longer near the sea but deeper inside the forest, the trees whipping past her.

Up ahead, Bella could see the town and grinned. She could already feel the vampires slowing down before doing so completely. She heard them shouting, swearing and even kicking trees in their anger.

She couldn't blame them. She would be upset too if she came that close to capturing a vampire she was after. Bella slowed down once inside the small town.

She knew nobody had seen her aside from the vampire's and knew that they would come and investigate, acting like humans. Once Bella was far enough into town, she walked into a little side alley and changed her appearance back to the human one, making sure her scent changed too.

Bella then made her way back to her apartment which was in the completely opposite direction. She knew she had to get there, fast because she had a feeling that Rosalie would show up there first.

Once Bella arrived, she opened her door, locked it and then headed straight to her room to put on some dry and fresh clothes. In her bedroom, she stripped down to her underwear and looked through her closet.

Picking something out to wear, she decided on something nice, something that would stand out and make her look hot. She decided to wear monochrome tartan skinny jeans, a plain white tee that accentuated her body and a black leather jacket.

Slipping on some shoes, Bella looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She looked good. Taking a hair tie from the desk next to her, she tied her hair up in a ponytail then made her way towards the living room.

She grabbed her phone from the couch and grinned when she saw exactly what she was hoping to see: a text from Jacob Black.

Hi, just texting you to let you know your bike is ready. When do you want to come and pick it up? x

Bella let out a small chuckle and texted back:

I'll be there soon, just leaving now xx

Despite being chased by vampires and wolves, she figured now was as good a time as any to go to La push and find out more about the wolves, see what threat they were to Bella.

She knew that seducing young Jacob would be the right way to get that information. Grabbing her keys, Bella locked her door and made her way towards her truck. Getting in, she smiled as she scented Rosalie hit her nose.

Bleak knew it. She knew Rosalie would be here and the blonde wasn't alone. Bella saw a Mercedes pop up around the corner as she drove away. This was going to be funny.

As Bella made her way towards La push, she watched the car follow her the entire way there. It only stopped when Bella was about few miles away from La push. Looking in the mirror, she saw the rage on Rosalie's face and couldn't help but smile to herself, laughing would have giving her away.

Bella stopped the truck at Billy's Auto's and was found with nothing more than a young boy who looked maybe fourteen. Getting out of her truck, Bella walked over to him.

Her bike was in the front, which confused her. Bella around for Jacob but she couldn't see him. Turning to the boy, she used her compulsion on him, "where is Jacob? Do you know anything about giant wolves on this land? And are they after anyone? What about those vampires, do you know anything about them?"

Bella was aware that the young boy might not know anything but grinned in response when the boy opened his mouth to speak back. "Jacob is away, speaking with the Elders. The wolves are the pack, they protect La push from evil, mostly vampires who cross onto our land. Yes, they are looking for a vampire that has been killing people, however it got away, which made the Elders very angry. And the Vampire's you speak of: we refer to them as the Cold one's. They used to hunt on our land before we agreed a peace treaty with them. If they didn't hunt on our lands, kill humans, then we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces such as yourself. Jacob should be here soon, though I know he was on his way back from the council meeting. He asked me to be here in case you showed up and to answer your unasked question: yes, Jacob is a wolf. he could be Alpha if he wanted to be.

Bella smiled at the young boy. "Thank you?"

They boys face went scarlet while checking Bella out. "S-Seth."

Laughing, Bella bowed her head before making eye contact, using her compulsion again. "Well, Seth, thank you. Now forget what I asked you."

Like being hypnotised, Seth broke out of the compulsion and looked to Bella again. He was staring at her cleavage before blushing and holding out his hand for her to shake. "You just be Bella?"

Nodding, she took it and smiled. "Seth is it?"

The young boy nodded his head before staring around Bella. The sound of footsteps caused Bella to turn around and come face to face with Jacob.

The man had a huge boyish grin across his face. "Hey, Bells, how's it going?"

Smiling flirtatiously, she put her hands on her hips. "Good, yourself?"

Jacob let out a chuckle before nodding his head. "Yeah, it's going good. Seth," he turned to the young boy who still had a scarlet expression across his tanned cheeks. "Leah said you have to get home and get ready for tonight's meeting."

The boy nodded before turning to Bella, he waved a little. "See ya, Bella."

Letting out a laugh, Bella waved back at the young boy. It was kind of cute. "Goodbye, Seth."

After the boy left, Bella watched as Jacob lifted up her new bike and put it onto her truck, then locked the small gate attached to the truck.

Bella was doing her best to not show on her face the horrid stench that was all around her. "So, what you doing tonight?" Jacob asked, tilting his head to the side.

Bella shook her head in response. "Nothing, why?" Jacob smiled sheepishly.

"Well, uh, we have a meeting tonight. I thought you'd maybe like to come? My dad, Billy, says it's fine, but its up to you."

Deep in thought, Bella figured this could be a good thing. She might learn some important things.

Nodding, she smiled. "Sure, that sounds great. So what's it about?"

Jacob let out a laugh before responding, "well, it's mostly just stories about our culture and tribe and stuff. Mostly ghost stories really." He let out another laugh although it sounded off."

"Sounds great, what time at?" Jacob scratched his head then looked down at the ground before staring back at Bella. "Well, it starts in twenty minutes, which is why I sent Seth home now. If we want to be there on time, we'll have to leave now."

Nodding, Bella was going to hop in her truck when Jacob stopped her and pointed to his. They both walked over Bella got in Jacob's car.

Once they were both clipped in, they sped off down the road. When they arrived, Bella saw that there was a small fire surrounded by benches.

Jacob introduced Bella to everyone and then she took her seat in the middle of him and Seth. The meeting went quick and by the time Jacob was giving Bella a ride back to her truck, it was late.

Bella's head was swarming with the stories that had been told. They started off with the stories of the cold ones, to the Quileutae tribe stories of how they saved their people and how they were descendants of wolves.

Bella found it odd that they would tell stories like that but she knew it was down to their tradition or something. Just as Jacob stopped his car, he turned to Bella and smiled. "Do you mind if I ride with you back a little?"

Bella smirked inwardly but gave an innocent, curious look. "A little?" she asked.

Jacob began to blush and look awkward. "Uh, yeah. I'd tell you where to drop me off." He gave a hopeful smile to Bella who just shrugged in response. "Yeah, sure."

Jacob gave a happy grin and got in Bella's truck along with her. Closing her door, Bella started the engine and made her way out of Billy's Auto's.

"So, that was interesting. Do you believe in what that stuff was?" Jacob gave Bella a curious look.

"You mean the stories?"

When Bella nodded her head in response, Jacob scratched his head. "I don't know. I mean, it was like I said, there just ghost stories really."

Bella kept a poker face but knew he was lying. He was one of the wolves, Seth bad confirmed it. Up ahead, a scent caught Bella's nostrils. It was Rosalie's, and there was two other scents as well.

Jacob pointed to where he wanted to be dropped off. Stopping the car, Bella got out and ahead of her, she could see the same Mercedes from earlier. Had it waited there all that time?

Shaking her head, she watched as Jacob started shaking slightly. He too was looking at the car ahead of him and man, he looked pissed off.

Bella walked over to him. "So, goodbye?"

Snapping out of his glaring, Jacob seemed to get distracted with Bella. He leaned over her, his big body overshadowing hers. It was almost comforting to be protected.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek, close to her mouth. Bella heard something snap in the background but kept her focus on Jacob.

"We should hang out sometime. We could go bike riding, or something?" he asked hopeful.

Nodding her head, Bella got into her truck and give him a dazzling grin as she started the engine. "I'd like that Jacob. Text me or I'll text you. Ok?"

He grinned in response and waved as Bella headed home. Bella made sure to look at the Mercedes. She saw a seething Rosalie clutching a broken steering wheel.

Hmm. Anger? There was two other vampire's with her. They both had blonde hair although one looked more like strawberry blonde and they each looked angry, mixed with confused.

On her drive back to her apartment, Bella couldn't help but think about today's events. She had been chased by both supernatural beings in Forks and survived each.

Then she found out more about the wolves and the Cold ones. Yet Bella couldn't help but think back to the marking in the cave and the picture of the tomb and the queen's symbol above it.

Was Aelina still alive? What where those markings all about, and was there a way to kill them? Bella couldn't help but feel panic rise in her chest at this. The two Original vampires... had they survived

What about her brothers, did they survive? If so, where were they? Were they looking for her? Even as she sat thinking about this, she knew she had bigger things to worry about just now.

Like how the number of vampires after her had grown and how the wolves are looking for her too. Bella knew she must be careful now.

Maybe she could find out more about the vampire's next time she spoke to Jacob. Picking her phone out of her pocket, she dialled Jessica.

"Jessica, I'm coming to yours, now."

Jessica spoke back, "ok, do you want me to cook something for you? Do you know where to go?"

Bella pursed her lips, thinking about it. Was she hungry for food? Sure, why not?

"Yes, and yes. I'll be there soon."

With that, she ended the call and made her way to Jessica's house. The best part about being an Original was that she had Jessica's scent in her system. All she had to do now was follow the scent.

**AN: I just want to make something very clear to everyone when Bella hunts she turns into her vampire form which is normal looking Bella brunette hair etc. when she is not hunting she switches to her human form she can change into anything really human wise blonde hair black hair etc. She can also change her scents too so she can switch her scents to something nearby. Anyway I just wanted to put that in so yeah hope that makes sense if any has any question then please ask thanks for reading.**

**Thanks to my Beta LeighJ11.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight/the Originals. **


	7. VI

When Bella visited Jessica two days ago to say she was furious was an understatement. Bella spouted her anger and frustrations to a wide eyed Jessica.  
She started with the vampire problem: their increase in size, then how the wolves patrolled La Push and how maddening it was to know that she had enemies pouring out of her ears.  
Bella then ranted even more, as she paced, about how little she knew of the vampires after her. She figured out how their eyes were gold, but still found it unusual.  
After speaking with Jessica for near two hours, Bella's anger had subsided and her throat was hoarse from so much use. She used her compulsion to make her forget the conversation.

Two days later and both Bella and Jessica were standing in her apartment. Bella had a plan, and used her compulsion on Jessica to make way for the plan to work.

Bella stared deep into Jessica's frightened eyes. "Jessica, I want you to spy on the Cullen's; find out as much as you can about them."

The girl nodded her head before opening her mouth, her bottom lip trembling. "W-what if I get c-caught?"

Bella let out a hollow laugh then smiled. There was no doubt silly Jessica would be caught.

"If you get caught, then tell them you were spying."

Jessica's face twisted in panic and confusion. "You want me t-to tell them I was s-spying?"

Bella clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Stop stuttering Jessica. Honestly, you're driving me nuts."

When had Jessica been so nervous around her? Sure, Bella was intimidating and scared her to keep her in line, but she used compulsion after ever task she set the dim wit.

Was it possible that subconsciously Jessica was remembering the way Bella treated her and some how understood the danger she presented?

Bella shook her head to herself and focused on the task at hand. "Focus on the strawberry blonde and the pale blonde too. I need to know who they are, soon."

Jessica's cheeks flushed as if she was so mortified at having to do someone's bidding, even if she was being compelled. Maybe she really was fighting it subconsciously.

"Um, w-well all r-right."

Bella smiled and patted Jessica on the arm. Then she ushered the girl out of her apartment. "Come back here only when you're done. You will not get followed, nor tell them who I am. Remember, you are their to spy on the two new girls: both blonde, and both are rather hot. So seem like you're flustered around them and tell them how stunning they are."

With that, Bella closed the door on Jessica and started laughing. Oh how funny that will be to see. Bella only wished she could be there to witness it.

Pulling out her phone she text Jessica the place where they stayed and then told her to delete the text.

With it being Sunday, Bella couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the following morning waiting for her.

She had never went to a school before, so she didn't really know what to think about it.

Four hours later, Bella was stretched across the couch watching crap T.V and eating chips with dip.

Today had been a very lazy day, especially for her. She was starting to get grip with her new lifestyle and habits.

Bella smiled to herself as she caught Jessica's scent and grinned. The smell of sweat fear and lust hit Bella. She she let out another chuckle as Jessica opened the door, sashaying in and falling on the arm chair next to Bella's head.

"So, how did it go? Did you find out anything?"

Jessica looked over at Bella with rouged cheeks from the sharp winds currently attacking Bella's windows.

"I found out something... like how they never eat, or how they seem to never falter on anything. But nothing vampire wise, I'm afraid."

Nodding, Bella had half suspected as much but urged her on with the wave of a salsa covered chip.

"I... I got caught like you s-said I would. So... I t-told them what you said I was to tell them."

Grinning, Bella held back her laughter as she chewed her chip and swallowed. "What did they say?"

Jessica positively blushed tomato red. "Well, they, uh... the strawberry blonde and the other one are called Tanya and Kate. They're, uh, cousins of the Cullen's and Hales. When I said I was spying on them they seemed intrigued..."

Her face was so red by now that if you held up a tomato next to her you wouldn't see the difference.

"They both came over to me and acted weird... smelling me I think hell they told me I should come upstairs with them and that I wasn't bad looking. I didn't know what to do but then a loud noise ran through the house. At first I thought it was a animal then I saw it was Rosalie. She was really angry and said that she didn't believe me. She spoke to the family and they acted a bit weird and off after that."

Bella pursed her lips, in deep thought before speaking aloud, "perhaps they caught you to why you were really there? Hmm, it doesn't matter. You did well Jessica. I'm very proud of you. Anyway, I'm sure you're pretty tired so why don't you go home and get some rest because that's exactly what I am going to be doing."

Jessica rose up from the couch, bid Bella goodbye and goodnight before leaving and locking the door behind her. Bella couldn't help but smile to herself. One thing was for sure about this town: things were very interesting.

The next day, Bella got up nice and early and drove slowly to school. It wasn't far away and she was never likely to miss it even if she was a human.

A big sign with Forks High stood just at the entrance. Once Bella parked her truck, she made her way towards another truck. It was black and had a group of kids gathered around it.

Bella noticed Jessica was standing there and made her way over to her. Jessica must have seen her walking over because she smiled and waved at her.

Bella didn't have to do much really, Jessica introduced the group to her and Bella just nodded at everyone individually.

He throat was already burning like crazy though and she could smell the guys arousal, all three of them: Mike, Tyler and Eric. It wasn't pleasant.

Bella felt a little odd, almost out of place in a way. Jessica showed her to the office where her auntie worked and picked up her schedule.

"Here we go," a spectacled woman said, handing over Bella's schedule. Bella smiled and thanked her before looking at it.

Period one: Spanish,  
Period two: History,  
Period three: Biology,  
Period four: English.

Lunch

Period five: PE,  
Period six: Art.

Bella turned to Jessica. "How many do I have with you?"

Playing with her phone, Jessica didn't look up. "Two, I think? Spanish and PE. Maybe biology? I cant remember."

With a frown, Bella wondered to herself how long this would last. Her throat ached and the scents all around her certainly made things difficult.

"Aren't we a bit early?" Bella spoke quietly to Jessica who looked up from her phone and smiled. "Nah, class starts in ten. We should be good."

Nodding, Bella continued to follow her to Spanish. Once they reached the class Jessica walked over to a seat at the back of the class and sat down.

She said hi to her teacher and introduced Bella, who handed over a small pink slip that had to be singed by every teacher.

The woman took it and smiled at Bella then told her to take a seat beside Jessica. Once the class was full, Bella's throat really started to burn and she felt a little pain too.

Bella did her best to ignore it and tried to focus on her first lesson. She was picking it up really quick and was already out shining the class; her teacher was most impressed.

After the class, Bella followed Jessica again to her next class: History. Like the last one, Bella was introduced to her teacher and got the small pink slip signed.

She took her seat next to Jessica and began to learn History, as if she didn't know it all already. Because of that, Bella quickly became bored.

School wasn't what she thought it would be and right now, she was finding it really difficult to settle in. The scents all around her were driving her crazy.

Nothing really exciting happened until Bella reached her third class. Instead of sitting next to Jessica, she was told to take a seat next to the window.

What Bella wasn't expecting though, was a sickly sweet scent mixed with decay to meet her nose. Squirming in her seat, Bella looked to the door frame just in time to see a handsome boy walk in.

She could hear whispers break out in the classroom the main topic still being her but now it was thrown in with the sexy Edward Cullen.

Bella tried her best not to act suspicious as the boy made his way over to her. With a frown, the boy took his seat next to Bella.

As the class went on, Bella could feel and see from the sides of her eye that he kept looking at her. A frustrated expression seemed to be permeate on his face.

What was his problem? Bella thought to herself. When the bell rang to signal the next class, the boy practically ran away, leaving a confused Bella walking behind him.

Jessica didn't have the next class with her and despite being a vampire, Bella had no idea where to go. It wasn't until a passing student pointed her in the right direction did she manage to find it.

Arriving five minutes late on her first day wasn't what Bella wanted so she began running along at human speed in the corridor.

Bella caught a whiff of a scent that made her tense slightly. Honey and cream. Rosalie? Bella knocked on the door then entered the classroom.

Whispering broke out like a sweep of wind.

"Is that the new girl?"

"She's hot."

"She's ugly."

"She's weird."

Ignoring them, Bella made her way to the teacher, handed her the slip to sign then took the only spare, which coincidently was next to Rosalie Hale.

The woman had a massive scowl on her face already and it didn't help when Bella took a seat next to her.

The whole period went by rather fast for Bella but she admitted to herself that she needed to feed, and soon.

Bella did her best not to stare at Rosalie, and not to breathe in her scent too much. It seemed to make her dazed and confused.

Rosalie on the other hand just stared out the window and at one point Bella was sure she heard her growl to herself.

Once the bell rang, Bella got up and put her books into her bag. She was confused when Rosalie didn't run out like her brother.

In fact, she didn't run out at all and while the rest of the class left, Bella went up to the teacher, collected her slip and put it in her pocket all while feeling the prickle of Rosalie's gaze on her.

Bella made her way out the classroom and started to move down the corridor, Rosalie right behind her.

With the halls half empty, kids eager to get to lunch, Bella felt Rosalie's breath on her neck, causing small tingles to roll all over her skin.

"I will be watching you." Was all the blonde said before making her way past Bella and down to the cafeteria hall.

Bella tried to breathe evenly but found she was replaying Rosalie's words over and over in her head, causing her heart to race and desire to slighter through her belly.

More demanding than her need was her burning hungry. But with what the blonde had not moments ago proclaimed, Bella had to ask herself if it was worth the risk.

Did she want to get caught? They could easily be a threat to her, but then why were they in school?Confused, Bella decided she would go right after school.

So instead of leaving the building, she made her way towards the cafeteria deciding human food would curb some of the hunger.

Once there, Bella didn't feel so hungry as every time she looked at the different choices on the menu she saw them as pieces of the human body, or blood.

Spotting Jessica, Bella made her way over and took a seat beside her. Looking about the lunch room, Bella did her best to block out the people at her table.

Mostly because they were boring and were talking about some movie. Scanning around, Bella made eye contact with gold eyes.

She raised her eye brow at the table nearest the end of the room of which seated the Cullen's and the Hale's.

They were all talking amongst each other and hadn't seemed to see her watching them. Bella could hear them easily enough but the sudden flash of gold eyes piercing her own made her not want to listen in on what they are saying.

It wasn't until one of them, the big one said Rosalie's name did Bella tune in again but kept her gaze glued to the table top.

"Rosalie, you had class with her, what's she like?"

Bella couldn't see but she could only imagine the blondes face split into one of anger before rounding on the big guy and snapping back at him, "a total weirdo."

Bella took the hit with a sting of rejection and kept her features blank incase anyone looked over at her.

She felt even more humiliated when there was a chorus of chuckles.

Someone else spoke up, Edward. "no she's not, Rosalie. You're just saying that because she's confused about her surroundings."

A small voice spoke up, Alice. "What Rosalie still believes is that she's the vampire we're looking for."

There was silence and since the question was more directed towards Edward, Bella could only imagine he had nodded his head in response.

Bella felt her heart kick in fear. Rosalie still thought she was a vampire? Of course she did. The woman wasn't giving this up easily.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and Bella forced her gaze back to normal after having it clouded over. She followed Jessica to PE in a daze.

"So would you like to come?" Jessica asked Bella who was still engaged in her thoughts.

Bella turned to her and asked, "what?"

Jessica looked annoyed. "To La Push beach at the weekend. The weather is meant to be nice."

In deep thought, Bella nodded her head. Why not? Then she could catch up with Jacob and hack into her other source of information.

Once they reached PE and changed, they made their way to a big sports hall. Bella found out they were going to be doing dodge ball.

Bella wouldn't of minded if Rosalie the, big vampire and another Cullen hadn't all been in the hall with her.

Bella knew it was best to ignore them, or that was the plan. Until fate turned into a bitch and she was paired up with Emmett on her team.

She found out his name because he came over to her and started joking around and even thought Bella knew it was an act on his part, she couldn't help but laugh at him. He he was kind of funny.

Once the teacher blew the whistle for the game to start, Bella did her best not to throw it too hard, or act non-human in anyway.

The game was fun, she had to admit. As the game went on, Bella managed to dodge a ball thrown at her using her acrobatics.

She dodged out the way and there was a loud 'ooooh' from the crowd watching on the benches which boosted her ego.

As Bella threw her ball straight at the vampire who Emmet said was called Jasper, it hit him in the chest and immediately Bella knew he had allowed it.

With Jasper out, Bella set herself up with Rosalie. The two of them stared each other down across the different parts of the gym.

Bella had a smirk across her face, Rosalie had a scowl. Bella decided to move first. Picking up a ball, she threw it at Rosalie.

The blonde dodged it then threw her ball back. Bella couldn't move out in time. There was a loud smack, followed by a sickening crunch in the air as Bella collapsed over, holding her stomach and gasping in pain.

Bella wasn't hurt anymore, the pain had lasted seconds, but she had to act like it. The loud crunch was her shoulder.

Rosalie had dislocated it and because it was already healing, she popped it again to make sure it didn't heal.

Pushing herself up off the ground, Bella faked a cry and looked over at Rosalie with wet lashes and streaked cheeks.

The smirk that was once there was now replaced by worry and Bella instantly felt bad. Damn you, Rosalie.

Walking over to the wall, Bella hit her shoulder against the wall on purpose, as if she was a clumsy human unaware of her own bones.

There was another crunch, followed by a pained grunt. Bella turned around to face her teacher and class, all of whom said she should go to the nurse and asked if she was ok.

Bella waved them all off. The one thing that didn't go unnoticed by Bella was the looks Rosalie got from her family, they varied from angry to curious.

Once the rest of the class left and after a lengthy discussion with the teacher, Bella was finally on her way out of gym and towards her last class of the day: Art.

She promising her teacher that she would keep her arm close to her body before she got to the nurse.

Art wasn't what Bella expected. For one thing, there was only seven people in this class. Why was it so small?

Secondly there were two vampires in this class as well Alice and Rosalie. Bella couldn't help but frown to herself as she picked up her scent.

When Bella entered the class, the teacher signed her slip and told her to take a seat at the back, which is where Rosalie and Alice were.

The classroom was really small and the chairs were fixed around a single massive table which was centred right in the middle.

Both Alice and Rosalie stopped talking when Bella took a seat beside them but Bella couldn't help but hear Alice tell Rosalie off for throwing the ball so hard at a human.

Which. Rosalie of course didn't believe and the fact it could have exposed them too. After the teacher set them homework, which was to work in pairs, Bella held her hand up in the air.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

Bella cringed. Miss Swan, really? The teacher made her feel as old as she actually was.

"I don't have a partner to work with."

At this moment, Bella wished she just kept her mouth shut because a small arm to the right of her shot up in the air. "She can work with us!"

Looking to her right, Bella saw Alice jump and smile excitedly. Rosalie didn't look happy in the slightest.

The teacher, Mrs Chow, was very happy for Bella to work with someone as talented as Alice and Rosalie.

"So, Miss Swan, should I get your number so you can come to our house and we can all work on it together?" Alice said, a bright smile across her face.

Her voice was slightly teasing. Doing her best to not act weird, Bella nodded her head, took a pen and wrote down her number along with her name: Bella.

Alice took it, giggling, before nudging Rosalie. "Her heart is beating really fast and I think it has something to do with you."

Looking away, Bella smothered her smirk. Alice saying this to Rosalie was rather funny, especially when they didn't know she could hear them.

With Bella's throat burning to the point she wanted to kill everyone in the class, she started to count down the seconds left until the bell.

When it finally rang, she sighed out in relief. Suddenly, a cold hand was on her shoulder. "I'll give you a call later, Bella. Ok?" Alice said, smiling.

Did she ever stop grinning? "Yeah, sure thing, Alice."

Alice nodded her head and looked at Rosalie again. The blonde looked angry, her scowl tight on her face and her glare encouraged Bella to move on.

She headed straight to the front office, handed over her pink slip to Jessica's aunt, who said thanks and asked how her day had gone.

Once Bella was done talking to the receptionist, she had to hunt desperately and she knew it. But she could still smell Alice and Rosalie outside the building.

Were the other vampires gone? Bella had only one way out and knew it would be the backdoor to the school. Sneaking out, Bella made sure to change her scent to the forest and appearance to the vampire her true self.

She didn't want Alice or Rosalie to know she was sneaking out. With the forest covering this little town and right next to the school, Bella made her way into it.

The sky was darkening quickly and rain was surly going to fall. Once Bella was deep enough, she sniffed about and could smell blood.

Following the blood, her throat burning even more, she heard cries and pleas, then a scent hit her: sickly sweet and decay.

Someone else was here now. On her guard, Bella stopped at a man pleading for his life. Another vampire was there, standing over him, snarling.

The vampire eyes tore away from the human and to Bella, red eyes blazing. The vampire was cloaked as if from century's previous to this one.

The vampire pushed the human down to the ground who hit his head against a tree. Blood started oozing out of his head and soaked the mud.

Bella felt her eyes blacken. She looked to the vampire, snarling. "Who are you?" Her voice echoed loudly through out the forest.

The vampire took a step back. "I have come to kill you, Isabella."

Standing tall, Bella cocked her head to the side. "Have you now? How did you know I was here? Who are you working for?" She growled.

A faint chuckle came from the vampire. "You're not the quietest vampire around, and who I work for doesn't matter. Now, enough talking!"

The vampire launched himself at Bella but being an original meant she was trained by now. Moving to the left, Bella caught the man by his throat.

Her thirst now unbearable. She squeezed the vampires throat and was pleased when she heard small cracks. "I will ask again, who do you work for?"

He wheezed out, "f-fuck y-you."

Bella smirked. "Noted."

There was a loud crunch as Bella snapped his neck off. A moan on the floor startled Bella before her eyes snapped to the bleeding man.

She threw herself at him, teeth sinking into the skin. She drained him and sighed. Bella didn't have long before scents invaded her senses.

Bella stood up, ready for another fight. Two female vampires appeared out of no where. Bella smirked to herself. She recognised them: Jessica said their names were Kate and Tanya.

Tanya stopped beside Kate and both looked at the dead man then the dead vampire and then to Bella; they didn't look too happy.

"This must be the vampire that has been making life difficult for our cousins," Tanya said to Kate, who nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree. You see, normally, we would let vampires like you go if your were just passing through. But well, you have been here for a while now and you're killing innocent humans. So you'll just have to die. I'm sure you understand?"

Bella smirked. "I wont be dying today."

Both Kate and Tanya nodded their heads before running at Bella. Just with their speed, Bella could tell they were old and by the movements of their fighting.

Bella was faster and older, and managed to get the upper hand. Bella swung her arm and collided with Kate, sending her into a tree.

Bella ducked under Tanya, who was throwing everything she had at Bella in a fist. Bella grabbed her arm, hit her in the face then snapped it, before kicking Tanya down beside Kate who had yet to get up.

Bella noticed that her face was cracked heavily. What the fuck? I though vampires were meant heal quickly?

Shaking her head, Bella ran through the forest, back towards school and her truck. She made sure to change back to her human self before exiting the woods.

Bella noticed she was right next to the car park and saw her truck and someone leaning against it. It was Rosalie and the blonde had a rather smug grin across her face.

Walking over to her truck, Bella raised an eyebrow at Rosalie and forced herself to calm down.

"So, you were in school, but you came out of the woods. Kind of weird isn't it?"

Bella now feeling nervous knew she had to play it cool. "Yeah, I thought I saw my cat so I chased it into the woods," she lied easily.

Bella knew that Rosalie knew she didn't have a cat but what else was she supposed to say. "Really? And I'm guessing it wasn't your cat?"

Shaking her head, Bella tried to unlock her truck, only Rosalie wasn't letting her. "Cant I go home?"

This time, Rosalie's eyes darkened and she shook her head. "After  
attacking my cousins? Not a chance."

Bella felt numb and Rosalie could tell she was shocked. "I don't know what you're on about," Bella said, still trying to get into her car.

Rosalie put her hand on Bella and tingles moved across her body.

Bella looked up into Rosalie's dark eyes and saw that her smile smug. "So you didn't attack my cousins?"

"No."

"You didn't kill anyone?"

Bella pretended to gasp. "No!"

"You're not a vampire?"

Bella widened her eyes. "Are you crazy?! No!"

"You're sure? Last chance."

Bella shoved into Rosalie and fought to get into her truck. "You need help. Leave me alone!"

"Sure?"

"Sure!" Bella shouted, exasperated and struggling.

Suddenly, Rosalie seized her arms and grinned. "Why's there blood on your shirt then?"

Bella winced. "Fuck."

Rosalie's eyes shined with triumph. "Fuck indeed."

**AN: **A massive thanks to my beta LeighJ11.

I don't own Twilight/The Originals.


	8. VII

Bella eyes flickered closed before opening once more. Nope, not a dream. Rosalie still had a smug smile on her face, waiting on an answer. Bella took a steady and deep breath. Bella tried to keep her face neutral while her mind raced; trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. Why had she gotten so damn cocky?

"This is going to go one way Bella: you can get in this truck and we will go to my house. There, you will answer our questions, all right?"

Shaking her head, Bella bit back a snarl. "Look Rosalie, I don't know what you're on about but you're obviously nuts. So I have a bit of blood on me, I got into a fight earlier on with one of the kids here. You know, because I'm such a weirdo?" Bella sneered.

She tried not to cringe the minute that slipped out of her mouth. Hopefully Rosalie wouldn't connect that statement with Bella having vampric hearing and eavesdropping on the Cullen's conversation at lunch. Rosalie, still holding onto Bella's arms tightly, let out a low growl.

Tilting her head to the side, Rosalie squeezed Bella hard enough that had she been human, the strength would have broken her arm. "Hey! That hurts." Bella cried softly.

It didn't seem to fool, Rosalie. The blonde rolled her eyes, apparently fed up with the charade. She opened the door of Bella's truck and threw Bella with all her strength centered at Bella's lower back. "Get in, NOW."

Bella having no other choice threw herself in the rest of the way with Rosalie slamming the door behind her. Before Bella could contemplate running, Rosalie was in the seat next to her in within seconds. She opened her hand wide, her fingers long and pale.

"Keys," she demanded.

Putting her hand in her pocket, Bella handed over her keys with a grumble.  
Rosalie locked the doors then started the engine. "Try anything, even something as stupid as running away, and we will catch you. As I'm sure you are aware, my family is all around you, I'm sure you have picked up on their scent." Rosalie finished the last bit on a happy note.

"You guys planned this out, didn't you?" Bella said quietly as Rosalie turned a corner onto the highway.

Smiling, Rosalie nodded her head in response. "You catch on quickly. Yes, we planned this. I had my suspicions, but so did they."

Letting out a small growl, Bella shook her head and looked out the window. Small droplets of rain started hitting the glass and bouncing back off it. In the trees outside, blurring past the car, Bella could see dark shapes running and watching the car: Rosalie's family.  
Pulling out her phone out of her coat pocket, Rosalie dialled a number and put the phone to her ear, her eyes never straying from the road. "We're almost there." Rosalie looked briefly to Bella before looking back in front. "We have her."

With that, she hung her phone up and put it back into her pocket. The car took a right onto a dirt path and Bella realised where "there" was immediately. "We're going to your house?" Bella asked.

Rosalie stiffened before nodding. The car came to a stop outside a huge, white house. It was very modern looking and two people were standing outside. Both had smiles across their face. Bella recognised one: the woman, Esme and the man must be Rosalie's father.

Rosalie got out the truck first before blurring to Bella's side. She wrenched open the door and growled at Bella, "out."

Bella got out the truck, her heart accelerating to a stupid speed. Rosalie grabbed her arm and directed her towards her parents. Bella's heart literally missed a beat. The man stepped forward and he was smiling but Bella could see the deep sadness in his eyes. She felt an unidentifiable sense of shame as if she had disappointed him.

"Hello. You must be Bella?" Bella nodded her head in response.

The man continued. "I am Carlisle. I believe you have already met my wife, Esme?" He gestured towards the caramel haired woman who gave Bella a strained smile. Again, she could see the deep sadness in her eyes.

"We should go inside, Rosalie," the man said to his daughter, who got the message and dragged Bella into the house; proceeding to throw her on to the couch unceremoniously.

"What the hell? Is there any need for all this man handling?" Bella snarled at Rosalie as she stood back up.

Carlisle and Esme came in the room and shut the door behind them. "No one else is joining us?" Bella asked.

Rosalie smirked. "I don't think so. You won't be escaping, Bella. My family have the house surrounded."

"I know," Bella said in turn, making Rosalie's smile smugger.

Carlisle walked over to Bella and frowned. "Bella, I want to give you a chance to explain yourself, and your actions."

Letting out a small laugh Bella, shrugged her shoulders. "Carlisle, I don't regret any of it. I have to feed, so I will."

Esme peered over her shoulder. "But you have a heartbeat, and don't look like a vampire."

Letting out another quiet chuckle, Bella nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. It's part of the disguise. I'm a half breed: half vampire, half human. Although, I am sure you already know that."

Rosalie stretched towards Bella, her eyes semi black. "Show me your real self."

Tilting her head to the side, Bella nodded, finding herself transfixed by Rosalie and that she had to whatever the blonde asked. There was a small gasp by Esme Carlisle, who looked begrudgingly impressed. Rosalie had a very weird, unreadable look across her face.

"Fascinating. That gift must come in handy. Well, of course we know it does," Carlisle added to which Bella nodded. "It does. Now Carlisle, why don't you ask the real question, which I know you are dying to ask me."

The man frowned, but Bella could see it in his eyes: the curiosity. "Bella, my daughters found your scent all over a cave, along with a rare and odd mist like vapour-"

"Care to explain?" Rosalie cut in and added to the question. "Were you in there? And how long?"

Bella frowned. She took a quick look around her. She desperately wanted to escape. Yet at the same time, to tell Rosalie everything. To finally talk to someone. To stop being alone. What was going on with her?

"Yes, I was in there for a long time. I'm an Original, or well, was made by one."

There were a few gasps and Carlisle's eyes went black. "The Originals are extinct. The Volturi killed them long ago. You're lying."

Rosalie shot a look at Bella but before Bella could analyse it, Carlisle was talking and his face was twisted into a look she couldn't decipher. "Who changed you? Was it Caesar?"

Bella let out an unexpected hiss at his name. She hated how the mere mention of the man made her insides twist, her blood run thick and heavy in her veins, as if she would soon be too heavy to move, too heavy to escape, to run.

"Yes. How do you know of him?" Bella asked, her voice trembling more than she wanted it to.

"I was a part of the Volturi, once. I have only heard about him in stories and here-say, I'm afraid."

Carlisle seemed to be looking back in time for a second before he shook his head, seemingly to clear it. "A story for another time, perhaps."

With an angry roar, Bella stood up and grabbed Carlisle by the throat. "Tell me how you know him? Did he send you for me? Where is he?!"

Both Esme and Rosalie grabbed onto Bella, trying to pry her hand off of Carlisle's throat but she wasn't budging. She knew her eyes were completely black, her mouth agape and teeth bared.

Bella heard Esme shout and suddenly more bodies ran into the house. With his throat starting to crack, Carlisle rasped out, "I d-don't work him! He d-doesn't know you're h-here."

Her hold getting tighter, Bella slammed him up against the wall. "YOU'RE LYING!" She snarled.

The man shook his head as much as her grip on his throat would allow. "No! L-let me e-explain p-please," he gasped desperately.

Still not fully convinced, Bella let go of his throat and the man fell to the floor. His wife helping him up while he massaged his throat. Angry snarls tore through the house, sending the very foundation vibrating.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle bellowed.

The house instantly fell quiet. Carlisle's eyes locked onto Bella, his face calm and eyes wary but soft, approachable. "Aro left a book lying in the dungeons, where at the time, we kept our prisoners. The book contained everything about the uprising, how they took down The Originals, about future plans, and about weapons they were building. There was a second book too but it had a marking on it I could not read."

Carlisle's voice suddenly became quiet. "Who are you running from? The Volturi or Caesar as I am guessing he is still alive?"

With a frown, Bella shook her head. Her legs felt like jelly, as if they didn't have the power nor the motivation to keep her upright. She stumbled backwards, the backs of her knees hitting the edge of the sofa and suddenly she was sinking down on it. Bella ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Both and I don't know if he is but I wont take that chance." Was all she said, and it was true. The Volturi hunted The Originals down and killed them; Caesar wanted her for his own.

"These books, or diaries, are they still where you last left them?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, he found me looking at it. I believe he has moved it since."

Shaking her head, Bella tried to battle the anger that started to seep into her body, creating a deadly mix with her fear. "Where? Do you know where?"

The man nodded his head furiously. "He moved them to the Amazon." Bella looked on in confusion.

"The forest," Rosalie spoke up, suddenly making her appearance known again.

Carlisle nodded his head in response. "Yes."

Letting out a growl, Bella looked to Carlisle. "Show me," she demanded.

"I can't exactly show you, it's on the other side of the world," he whispered softly, as if to soothe the blow.

Bella let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it. Look, I have to get that book. It contains everything, by the sounds of it and not to mention the one with the marking. Was it a serpent and a crown?" Carlisle looked on into space curiously before nodding his head.

Bella closed her eyes and could feel tears began to rise. She fought them desperately. She couldn't cry in front of them. She just couldn't. "I have to go," was all she said.

Suddenly, as she left for the door, she was stopped in her tracks by Tanya, who had a smirk across her face. "You are going nowhere, Bella."

"We can help you," Alice spoke up from behind Bella.

"But you're going to have to prove yourself first."

Bella raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Prove myself, how?"

"We need to know everything, Bella. We have to make sure."

Bella was really confused at this point and must have been showing it. "Your story, Bella. You're an Original, one of the few to survive by the sounds of it. You want us to help you, after everything you have done: killed innocent humans, attacked our cousins and led the humans into figuring something out about our world and that will lead to dangerous circumstances," Jasper spoke up this time as he entered the house and made his way over to Alice.

"Like what?" Bella was curious. What dangerous circumstances was he talking about?

"Like the Volturi."

Hanging her head low, Bella was in deep thought when Esme raised her voice. "Would you like something to eat dear?"

Bella nodded her head, repressing tears again. This family was whiplash. Kindness, disappointment, intimidation. It was too much. "Yes please," she spoke softly, almost to the floor itself.

She sighed and crossed her arms, trying to build a defence for her surging emotions. "Ok, you want to know about me? I'll keep it simple for you. I was five when I was bitten and changed into one of them. Once they knew they could change people to be just like them, Caesar began to create an army. To him, his empire. He loved it; he felt he deserved to be worshiped. He called it God like powers."

Taking a breath, Bella carried on. "They killed for fun and stopped for nothing. It was crazy and terrifying. Luckily for me, I had my three brothers: Primus, Nero and Theon. They stuck by my side during the raids and the killings, but like all things it came to an end. There was an uprising against us: The Volturi, they attacked and killed every one of Original status. It was clever really; they would hunt us down, one by one in large groups to ensure that we all died. It never worked of course; I'm living proof of that. Some of us went into hiding, at least that's what I think. I did."

Taking another breath and turning to look out of the large bay window, away from their probing eyes, Bella continued. "I went into hiding. Groups looked for me and everyone else who was rogue. You asked earlier if I was in that cave. I was. I was in there for a while. I went into a deep sleep after finding a safe place to hide that they wouldn't find, or look for me. I used my locket to go to sleep; when I woke up, I was here, in this place in this time."

Bella thought it was a good idea to be honest with them. After all, they hadn't tried to kill her and had even offered her their help. There was general murmur of talk amongst the group and Bella knew many would have questions and whilst not too happy about her current situation, that being that she had to show her true identity, Bella was aware that she would get answers in turn, that would help her.

Edward was standing next to a girl who was no doubt his mate when he raised his hand, getting Bella's attention. "I can't read your mind. Is that another gift?"

Although it didn't have much to do with what she had just said, Bella was expecting them to ask questions like this and similar. "It's not a gift, no and I don't really know. But yours is an impressive gift, must come in handy I bet."

Of course that was a lie. It was Bella's locket that protected her from his mind reading, Edward however believed it and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He nodded his head in response.

"Bella, you mentioned your brothers. I take it you haven't seen them since you went into hiding?"

Shaking her head, Bella answered Esme's question, "no I haven't." Bella tried not to let her face fall slightly but knew she had failed when she had to bite her lower lip to stop it from wobbling.

"No! I don't believe any of this! What aren't you telling us? I understand why you're running from the Volturi, but what about Caesar?" Rosalie shouted out of nowhere, startling Bella and the majority of the group.

Bella couldn't help but stare a little longer at Rosalie. She really was beautiful, even when she is shouting at her. The blonde frowned when Bella kept staring. Bella was positive that the family were collectively smirking. "Uh, well, he wants me for himself."

Rosalie's face twisted in confusion but then Carlisle spoke, trying to help her thought process along. "You mean he wants you as his mate?"

Nodding her head, Bella kept her eyes fixed on Rosalie's gold ones. She found herself getting lost in them.

"And you don't want to be his mate?"

"Yes, I told him that. Yet he tried to force me to be his mate… to mate with him."

There was a very loud growl coming from Rosalie's chest and her eyes were a deadly black. "Forced? He tried to force you?" She looked like she was going to throw up and destroy the room at the same time.

Suddenly, she was gone, running away: out the room, and out the house. Bella watched in stunned silence as the group went after her, aside from Carlisle and Esme.

"What was that all about?"

Esme and Carlisle both looked worried and saddened. "Rosalie's past is very upsetting Bella. But I think she should tell you about that, when she is ready."

Clenching her fists, Bella rose from the couch where she hadn't realised she had sat again. Wasn't she just at the window? "Look, I need to know why you're willing to help. Why you are not killing me? Why you are willing to let it go that I choked you earlier, which I am sorry about."

Carlisle chuckled softly. "Bella, I see good in you. I know that you can be helped. You're just scared. I understand, and as for not killing you, well, we have a reason for that."

"And what's that reason?" Bella pushed, earning another chuckle.

"Bella, I don't think I should be the one that answers that question. Perhaps one of my daughters will. Now, you have been very co-operative so far so we will help you find this book that Aro has hidden. I only know where it is because of an old friend of mine."

Smiling softly, Bella nodded her head in appreciation. "When can we leave?"

The man shrugged. "Well, only a few of you will be going and that remains to be decided just yet. But I will book you tickets to South America. You will leave when you are ready."

"Look Carlisle, I appreciate everything but what do you want from me? This just doesn't happen. No one helps someone like me for any reason. I bet you're trying to ambush me. Wait until I'm weak and then kick me when I'm down. Is that it? Because I'd rather you just get it over with."

Esme let out a gasp while shaking her head. "Bella, honey, we would do no such thing. If you really want to know why we will help you, speak to Rosalie."

With a frown, Bella tilted her head to the side. "You know what's going on, don't you?"

Esme looked like she was going to burst with excitement. "Of course we know, dear."

"Right well, when will Rosalie be back?"

There was a faint chuckle coming from behind her. Bella turned around to see Alice making her way over to Bella, the tiny vampire had a knowing smile across her face. "She's hunting with the family. But Bella, I offered my expertise and she accepted. I am here to answer any questions you have."

"What's going on with me and Rosalie?"

Again, Alice let out a small chuckle. "Bella, you and Rosalie are mates. She knew it instantly. Didn't you ever find it weird, why she would stand outside your window?" Bella gave a brief nod.

"She was the only one who could smell your scent and recognise you when you were human. She also smelled your scent over Jessica too."

Tilting her head back, Bella remembered what Jessica had said about Rosalie speaking to the family then they acted weird after, this makes sense.

"Ok, this is a lot to take in. Back when I was born, two women weren't allowed to be in a relationship. How can you be sure of this?" Bella demanded to Alice, who just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I don't know really. You just know. When you look at Rose, how do you feel?"

"Confusion. I guess, I mean, I don't know what I feel. Look, right now, I just want to focus on getting that book, or diary thing, ok? It will hold all the secrets and maybe something else as well."

With Alice bobbing her head in response, Bella couldn't help but feel confused and tired about how the day went. But at least she had now gotten a lead to where she would find stuff out.

Even if it is a mission away.

**AN: **Slow chapter to me but it sets it up perfectly for the next one thanks for reading.

Thanks to my beta LeighJ11.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight/the Originals.


	9. VIII

It has been three days since the Cullen's confronted Bella and exposed her for what she really was. In those three days nothing had happened except Bella getting checked up upon regularly by one of the Cullen's to make sure she didn't run away and kill someone. Most of the time it was Emmett and to be fair he didn't hide it like the others did. He would stop by Bella's apartment and speak to her get to know her a little bit better, which she appreciated.

Just yesterday Bella got a phone call from Alice to confirm who was going to be going to South America with her and Bella was pleasantly surprised by Alice's answer. This led Bella to her current place in time, which was on her second plane of the journey. The first had been Port Angeles to New York. There they spent a brief two hours in the airport before getting on plane number two, which was destined for Brazil.

Bella had the window seat and stared out the plane, watching the clouds float by. After just a moment of watching them her gaze zoned out and stared without seeing. She was confused, greatly so, with the people who had come with her. Those people being: Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Jasper and Emmett. Yet there was no Edward, or Irina, or the rest of their respective mates.

Shaking her head, Bella sighed, hoping they would arrive at their destination soon.  
Once the plane landed in Manaus, the group gathered their stuff and headed for a hotel they had already booked prior to flying out. With it being late at night: 11:30 PM, they all thought it would be a great idea to turn in and start looking for the books in the morning.

Bella agreed, only because she was tired and could do with some rest. Being only half vampire Bella could feel the heat and humidity and it made her feel rather sick and weak. After they reached the hotel, Bella was caught off guard by a certain pixy.  
Alice booked enough rooms for four people, but didn't tell either Rosalie or Bella that they would be sharing a room together.

They also missed out the little fact that their room was the only room that had a double bed. With Rosalie not needing to sleep and Bella needed to, Rosalie wasn't too upset with Alice, but she wasn't happy about the fact that she had nowhere to sit with the bed being the only thing she could sit on otherwise she would be standing all night.

After Alice dropped this on them, she made it very clear she didn't want any complaints from either of them. Rosalie was the first one to start complaining and Bella was right after her. Bella tried her best to switch rooms, but no one was having it. With Alice and Jasper being mates, and Tanya and Kate being sisters. So Bella had tried with Emmett.

But his answer was that he was male and needed alone time to think about things: most likely his mate but it was enough after that for Bella not to want to switch rooms with him. Besides, he only had a single bed to himself.  
Said woman was stood in the room; arms crossed and scowl on face when Bella returned from her failed mission. Rosalie's bag was dumped beside Bella's in the corner. Both bags were bulging with clothes and item. The group were only going to be staying at the hotel for one day but after that they would be living in the jungle. It was a good job they were a group of vampires or they wouldn't be able to do it with all the dangerous animals and diseases they would be encountering.

Walking past Rosalie silently, Bella made for the bed but was stopped by Rosalie. Confused, Bella stood in the middle of the room as Rosalie sniffed her before scrunching up her nose in distaste.

"What's the matter?" Bella found herself asking. Did she smell?

"You stink, Bella. Go for a shower first before going to sleep. You won't have time tomorrow morning." With that the blonde made her way over to her bag, unzipped it and took out a book before zipping it back up, leaving a confused Bella standing in the middle of the room still.

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella made her way to the small bathroom and turned on the shower. An hour later, Bella hopped out the shower, feeling refreshed and got changed into her pyjama shorts and a tank top. Opening the bathroom door when she was done, Bella stopped in her tracks in surprise. The room was dark, a small lamp was on and Rosalie was reading her book.

Bella couldn't see what it was but it must have been good if she was that immersed in it. The one thing that really made Bella stall was that Rosalie was in the bed, under the covers and all she was wearing was a black tank top that revealed more skin than Bella had ever seen. Curiously, Bella's eyes briefly snapped to Rosalie's breasts before blushing and looking away.

This caused Rosalie to look up and snap at her, "What are you blushing at?"

Shaking her head, Bella hastened to answer. "Nothing. I, uh, just thought I would be in the bed alone. You might find me annoying when I sleep."

Rosalie smirked a little before speaking. "Do you kick?"

Bella was caught off guard by her question as she got under the covers. The bed was a double, but still small and Bella could just feel Rosalie's skin against hers, sending delicious tingles across her body. Blushing again, Bella realised that Rosalie was or must be wearing shorts too. "No, I don't kick."

"Good."

Bella yawned, closed her eyes and frowned softly. She was this close to Rosalie, the closet she had ever been: her supposed mate, yet she didn't feel whatever Alice was on about when you find "the one." One thing was for sure though, Rosalie, her presence and scent was driving Bella insane but also made her relax. It was that which let her drift into a deep slumber.

Bella awoke at around 6:00 AM from the light spilling in the room through the hotel curtains and was surprised when she rolled over onto Rosalie to see that the blonde was still reading her book. Embarrassed by what she had done, Bella pushed herself off of Rosalie who didn't look happy.

With a red face, Bella mumbled a, "sorry."

This seemed to make Rosalie frown before she shook her head. "It's fine. It's still early." Rosalie pointed out the last bit with a rare smile directed at Bella who could only feel awkward. "Uh, yeah, it is… so…"

"So?" Rosalie repeated after Bella.

Scratching her head, Bella tried her best to come up with a conversation. "So, uh, do you know Brazilian?"

Bella watched as Rosalie smirked. "You mean Portuguese."

Bella blinked in confusion. "Uh, sure," she replied.

"Is there anything to eat?" She directed towards Rosalie who pointed towards the small fridge in the tiny kitchen.

With a frown, Bella walked over to the small fridge and grinned. There was a blood bag and a sandwich, both curtsy of Esme and Carlisle. They didn't want Bella to kill again. Taking both, Bella started with the sandwich before drinking the blood bag. Once she was done, Bella felt better, more relieved and found she was staring at Rosalie with fascination.

The blonde was now dressed and ready to go: she must have got ready when Bella was eating. Bella let her eyes rake over the woman's form. The blonde was wearing grey cargo trousers and a light blue button up shirt. Her sleeves were rolled up and her top button was undone. Her shoes were simple hiking boots, black yet still stylish like the rest of her clothes.

Bella felt herself stare in awe at the beauty in front of her. Still staring, Bella wasn't aware at the glare the blonde was shooting at her. "Why are you staring?"

Feeling a blush come to her cheeks, Bella looked around the room before walking over to her bag, grabbing some clothes and dodging Rosalie's overall question. After getting changed and freshening up, Bella now stood in her room, her bags over her shoulders and in her arm.

Rosalie stood next to her. "Bella, come on." Her voice snapped Bella out of her thoughts. Spinning around, Bella headed for the doorway where Rosalie stood and held the door open for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Walking out into the hallway, Bella did a double take in surprise. Everyone was here like planned but the biggest thing that stood out was on the smallest person there: Alice. The pixy haired women had a massive sun hat on her head and yet still the same attitude and smile. "Come on guys, this is going to be so much fun," she squealed excitedly.

Emmett clasped his giant hand on her tiny shoulders. "Yeah, I'm sure. The only thing is we'll be traveling another sixty two miles before we reach where we want to go."

This seemed to knock Alice off a bit before she regained her hyper-ness back. "Yeah but that's not too bad, Em. The only thing we have to worry about is the wet season."

This caught Bella's interest. "Wet season. What does that mean? And how will it be a problem for us?"

The pixy laughed. "Oh it won't, but what it means is that you will be safe, thanks to Rose. I'm sure she'll keep you safe."

Bella frowned and looked to Rosalie. Safe? Rosalie would keep her safe? What the hell did that mean? Bella had and would never be safe, not until she had what she it is she needed and was here for: the books.

"Okay guys. There's two taxis' down stairs and both are going to our destination. I want Tanya, Kate and Rosalie to go with Emmett and Bella will come with us."

This caught Bella by surprise. She was sure they would have put her with the most people. They went downstairs and loaded their bags and luggage into the trunk.  
With loads of people walking on the roads, the taxi man was shouting at them all, in Portuguese: a language Bella was yet to understand. Once he finally managed to drive at a decent speed he went at 65MPH and oddly enough it only took them an hour to get to their destination.

The Amazon rainforest: the beginning of their journey. The taxi stopped and Alice paid the man before thanking him then getting the bags out of the back trunk. Bella couldn't help but feel nervous. Staring right ahead of her was the forest. It was foreboding in size, green and staring right at her. Bella felt like it was almost challenging her.

Flats and houses were right behind her and in front of her was the start of the forest, the contrast was startling.  
"Bella, you all right?" Jasper asked calmly, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

The brunette nodded her head. "Yeah."

The man didn't look convinced and Bella knew he was using his powers to make her feel better. There was a loud rustle and Bella snapped her head around to watch as Emmett pulled a map out of his pocket and stared at it dumbly before Kate snatched it out of his hands. "I worry about you Emmett. You're a vampire that can't even read a map."

The man threw his hands up in the air. "Go easy on me, Kate! I'm not as great as you!"

Kate grinned in response. "All right. Well, Carlisle marked this map with directions to where he thinks the books are being kept and by the looks of things, Carlisle has written down on the map deeper than any human has been before. This of course is very dangerous."

The group seemed to be in deep thought before Tanya spoke up, her hands on her hips. "I wonder what that means…"

Alice bobbed her head, a wicked grin on her face. "Guys, I think we should have a vote to see who carries all the bags."

Collectively, everyone started smirking, expect Bella and Emmett, who had a look across his face as if he had just lost his puppy and then watched it die. "If you want Emmett to carry them, raise your hand."

Everyone raised their arms. Looking around, Bella frowned but slowly and dutifully raised her hand much to the disappointment of Emmett, who pouted in the most unmanly way. "Aw man. What is this, sabotage? Even the new chick is against me! I thought we were going to be BFF'S Bella?"

BFFS? Bella raised an eyebrow at Emmett who grumbled and took everyone's bag. There were only three football sized bags, which Emmett with exaggerated groans and nearly falling over his own feet from the "weight." The rest were school bags and Alice and the others wouldn't give over their bags, enjoying winding him up much to the annoyance of Emmett, who certainty didn't think it was funny.

Once they were ready, Kate put the map into her jean pocket before marching towards the forest. The group followed behind Alice who was second in line and running to the front. She wanted to be the leader and Bella walking slowly behind with Rosalie by her side. Bella couldn't help but blush as she stared at Rosalie's strong arms and wondered what they would feel like wrapped around her. Would they keep her safe?  
Rosalie could feel Bella's blush and turned to look at her. The blonde looked angry, upset even and Bella felt sad that she may have upset her then she was confused as Rosalie smirked.

"Hey guys, we're going to get wet a lot and will need to get a small boat of sorts," Jasper pointed out as they stopped beside a dirty looking river. It was wide enough that it couldn't be jumped and had young kids running about and swimming in the shallow end of water. This meant they had no choice but to act like humans.

They acquired a small wooden raft that held two and so took a lot of trips to get them all over to the other side. Using Carlisle's map direction, they headed north. Even walking at human pace, Bella was overwhelmed by the sheer size of the jungle and the things that lived in it. They had only been walking for twenty minutes and Bella was turning her head left and right to see animals of all sorts peering at them.

Some of them were in the trees, others from the floors and some who walked out in front of them. Yet every animal had the same look: one of fear when they crossed paths with the group. They instinctually knew they weren't the biggest predators here: the vampires were. Up in front Emmett jumped onto a fallen down tree and fell threw it, the bark breaking under his weight.

This caused his leg to smash through the tree and get stuck. Everyone roared with laughter as Emmett tried to get his leg out and because it was stuck his leg was lifting up the tree as he tried to pull his leg out. With a growl the bear of a man bent down and used his fist to create another hole and get his leg out. Emmett turned to look at everyone and laughed.

Bella was surprised when she looked at her watch and saw it was already 4PM. Had they been walking that long already? It hardly seemed like they were any deeper into the forest than they were this morning. As if knowing her question, Alice spoke up. "Humans still live in this forest and we don't want to expose our self which is why we won't be running vampire speed and this forest is massive. It's going to take a little while before we reach our destination."

Bella frowned softly to herself. This forest was that big? Nodding her head glumly she listened as Kate decided to add in on what Alice had said. "The dangerous part is where the books are being kept. That's at least halfway in, according to Carlisle's directions anyway."

As they marched on, Bella's ears opened with every step they took. This forest was alive but Bella was taking no chances. If there was a books here, hidden by the Volturi then there would be some sort of protection to make sure they were safe. But what could it be?

"Up ahead is another small river." Emmett's voice rang down to Bella's.

It seemed to her that every twenty minutes they would reach some sort of small river. In single file, they followed behind Emmett and entered the small river. The cold water reached just below Bella's knees and she couldn't help but shiver to herself, the coldness seeping into her bones. They walked on even further, the forest now turning black and the blue sky disappearing to be replaced by stars.

With nightfall came the stopping of the hike. "All right guys, this will do. Tanya, Kate and Emmett will scout about to make sure this area is safe," Alice called out.

Emmett threw down the bags he was carrying and walked ahead with Kate and Tanya. "Okay Jasper, set the tents up. Rosalie, start the fire and Bella, you can help me," Alice finished the last part off with a smile.

"Help you with what?" Bella asked, confused.

The small girl let out a laugh. "Why, giving orders of course."

This made Bella grin. It took ten minutes before everything was set up and Emmett, Tanya and Kate came back laughing from something. "Everything is all right. It's all good."

Alice seemed to be pleased before clapping her hands together. "Ok, so we all have tents if we want to do something."

It was weird that almost everyone simultaneously went off into their tents at once. Emmett took the farthest away one while Tanya and Kate took one of the three that were around the fire. Doing the math Bella could see that there was one tent short and so did Rosalie.

The blonde growled at her sister, her tone was icy cold. "Alice, where the fuck is my tent?" She demanded as Alice hit her head, playing dumb. "Rosalie, I must have forgotten to pack it. I'm so sorry!"

The blonde growled again, crossing her arms. "Then what the fuck am I going to do?"

The pixy smiled while putting her finger to her lips. "Well, you could always join Bella's tent. I'm sure there will be enough room for two." The way Alice said this, Bella was positive the small vampire had this all planned out.

Shaking her head, Rosalie snarled, "what the fuck, Alice? You planned this!"

Again, Alice acted dumb before shrugging her shoulders. She suddenly grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him away to their tent. Still angry and annoyed, Rosalie mumbled, "I'm away for a hunt."

Nodding her head, Bella felt a bit upset that Rosalie was leaving her like this. Bella felt she had done something to upset her. Bella unzipped her tent and cringed to herself. The size was small, really small and the sleeping bags were made for one. But with Bella's size she was sure there would be enough room for Rosalie. Stepping back out, Bella grabbed her bags and Rosalie's and dumped them into the tent.

Bella changed into some sleeping wear, closed the tent behind her and climbed into the sleeping bag. At first there was no sound of anyone. This made Bella nervous and had it not been for Rosalie unzipping the tent, climbing in, then zipping it back up Bella might have thought she went deaf.

"Uh, R-Rosalie?"

The Blonde who eyes now shone a brilliant gold rather than the darker gold they were, earlier tilted her head. "Yes?"

Bella spoke but was somewhat intimidated by the Blonde. "I can't hear anything…"

At first Rosalie's face was completely blank before she suddenly laughed it was off. It was melodious to Bella's ears and the brunette began to wonder what she had said.

"These tents were specially made Bella. You can't hear anything because they are sound proof."

Looking around, Bella felt herself frown. "Why?"

Rosalie smirked again yet there was a deep sadness in her eyes that Bella could make out. "It's so that we can do stuff, without the other's hearing, you know… mate stuff."

Catching on, Bella nodded her head then shivered to herself.

"You cold?" Rosalie asked.

Bella nodded in response. The Blonde looked around before opening her bag. She took out two things: a book, the same one she had been reading in the hotel and a jumper. It was black and looked like it was made of silk with the way it shined. Rosalie handed it to Bella.

"Here, this should help keep you warm."

Bella felt touched by Rosalie's kindness. She took the jumper and slipped it on, sniffing at the sleeves. Bella blushed, Rosalie's scent of Honey and Cream wrapped itself around her. She sunk back under the sleeping bag. "T-thank you."

Rosalie gave Bella a smile before grabbing her book and slipping into the sleeping bag with Bella. This time, her legs and arms rubbed against her, making Bella close her eyes as the tingles made their way up all over her body. "What's wrong with you?" Bella spoke quietly to Rosalie who looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She spoke just as quietly back.

"Your smiling: happy, one moment. The next, you are angry and sad. Why?"

Rosalie seemed to ponder her answer before speaking. "Bella, I had a very sad life as a human or well at least towards the ending of it anyway." The blonde's face was hard as Bella stared at it.

This was obviously a tough thing for her to talk about. "I sometimes come across as sad and angry because I'm jealous and when I'm happy, which is rare, its always for a good reason."

This got Bella deep in thought. Rosalie was quite cryptic. "Okay. Well, uh, thanks for letting me know."

Bella yawned to herself before finding her head on Rosalie's shoulder. She felt the blonde tense before relaxing. Bella was too snuffed up into Rosalie's scent to care. She closed her eyes and welcomed tomorrow.

Loud bangs caused Bella to awake with alarm. A hand reached out to her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. It's just some thunder," Rosalie's voice hit out at Bella.

"Y-yeah, t-thunder." Shaking her head, Bella grabbed some fresh clothes from her bag and changed in front of Rosalie, a blush was across her cheeks the entire time. She handed Rosalie's jumper back to her with thanks before unzipping the tent and stepping outside. The first thing Bella did was breathe the fresh air, the sounds of birds whistling and various other noises meeting her ears.

"Bella, good morning." Alice appeared at Bella's side, a bright grin was across her face.

"Uh, hey Alice, what's up?"

Alice actually looked up before shaking her head from side to side, grinning. "Okay guys, five minutes and we're out of here," Alice shouted to everyone before slipping her hand on Bella's back, guiding her towards a fallen down tree. "Bella, today we are going to speed things up a little."

Confused, Bella spoke just as quietly back to Alice. "What do you mean?"

The smaller girl just chuckled. "I mean running at our own speed. If we do that then we will get there today."

With a frown, Bella pondered this. "But I thought you said didn't want to run like normal because humans live in this forest. And why the sudden rush?" Bella was genuinely curious as to why Alice wanted to speed things up.

"The wet season, Bella. It starts tomorrow and that means half of the forest will get flooded, including where the books are being kept. If we don't get there tonight well we might never have another chance. The books could get damaged."

Nodding her head in agreement, Bella turned around to see Rosalie walking towards her. She was carrying Bella's bag. "Thanks," she said, taking it off her hands.

"Well, should we get going?" Bella said, putting her bag on her back.

Once they were all ready, they ran through the forest at full speed, blurring past everything yet still keeping their eyes out for any suspicious activity: humans including that. What would have taken them days, maybe even weeks walking at human pace, they achieved in less than fifteen hours. They ran non-stop and only took a break to hunt and in Bella's case, drink from a blood bag Carlisle gave her. At quarter past nine at night they finally came to a stop beside a river.

It was flowing freely and Alice declared they would stop here for the night and continue tomorrow. They were close now at least, according to the map. Not yet ready for bed, Bella decided to go exploring. She followed the river which seemed to be gathering pace and followed it for another twenty minutes before the sound of a waterfall hit her ears.

Following the sound Bella's ears twitched as did her nostrils, a scent hit her nose: the sickly sweet decay she was growing far too familiar with. The sounds of voices could be heard and it sounded like someone was arguing. Creeping along silently, Bella hid herself in a bush about half a mile from the river and now the waterfall that she was staring at took her breathe away.

She was clearly on top of a cliff and in a circle. Bella could make out the cliff face on the other side. It was covered by trees, loads and loads of trees. The way it dipped down really was magnificent and Bella wondered if any human had been this far in before or down there. The trees looked so old, like they had been there forever. The voices came from below and Bella sneaked out from behind her bush and looked down the cliff.

Bella frowned. She couldn't see anyone and the voices were slowly disappearing too. With footsteps coming behind her, Bella spun around in panic only to come face to face with Tanya and Kate. Both didn't look happy. "Did you guys hear that too?" Bella asked, feeling rather intimated by them.

They both nodded their heads. "Yes, we heard," came Kate's slow reply.

Other footsteps approached Bella's ears but she didn't panic, knowing who it was. "What's going on?" Alice's voice rang out to us before Tanya answered, "we are not alone here."

The way she said it made Bella shiver before turning back around and staring at the forest valley. Below, she could make out a waterfall on the other side of the cliff. The water dropping below made Bella wonder where it all went. A loud crack made everyone jump.

"Shit, what was that?" Emmett spoke into the night loudly.

Before anyone could have answered, the spot where Bella was standing on gave way and the last thing Bella remembered before hitting the ground below was the cries of the people above her.

**AN:** Not much action in this chapter but the next one will have plenty. Thanks everyone for all the reviews/favs/follows in the recent chapters they have been great.

Thanks to LeighJ11 for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/The Originals.


	10. IX

Falling through the air was a horrible experience, but one that Bella was familiar with having been in a situation similar like this many times. With the ground below beckoning, Bella braced herself for what was guaranteed to be a sore landing. She could hear the others shouting after her, the panic in their voices before a loud and nasty crack, followed by a small scream came from Bella.

She finished it off with a pained whimper. Damn, that hurt.

She had landed on her back and on top of a large, jagged boulder that most definitely broke her spine in places. Along with laying on top of a rock like a broken ragdoll, Bella could feel blood oozing out of a large cut on her leg and she knew something was lodged in to the meat there but she couldn't move her head to see what it was causing her so much pain.

She whimpered to herself before the sound of feet and the rustling of leaves broke through her haze of pain. Bella closed her eyes and bit her lip, refusing to cry. Pain was pain, crying wouldn't make it better and would possibly just make it worse. She was an Original, she could do this. She could deal with it. One thing was for certain though, her body wouldn't be able to heal it's self while she was like this.

"Oh god, Bella," a voice- soft. More soft than Bella had heard it before. It belonged to Rosalie.

"Alice, quick!"

More scurrying feet before Alice's voice was there. "Emmett, pick her up. Gently! Her body won't heal unless comfortable."

Emmett? Why Emmett? She would much rather Rosalie. What was wrong with them all? They were all vampires and yet only Emmett could pick her up? Said man shifted into view and Bella braced herself, tensing as she awaited the pain. The moment Emmett tried to scoop her up into his burly arms, she let out another scream of agonising pain. The moment she was stretched out in his arms, having gotten through the worst of it, Bella felt her body heal itself.

She pulled herself from Emmett's cage of arms collapsed onto the ground. He looked as if he was reaching to get her again but she batted his hands away and began to stand, hissing when bones tried to argue with her. " fuck, fuck, fuck! That was sore," Bella said to herself more than anyone else, as if she had to remind herself of the ordeal she had just been put through when her back screamed in protest of standing up straight.

The group started laughing at her rants, though it was more of a nervous laugh as if they were all still waiting for her to go down again. Bella looked down at her leg and saw with utter dismay that it was gushing of blood. Even worse, she couldn't miss the heavy piece of wood that was going in through her leg and from what she could feel, coming out of the other side.

Don't throw up, she suddenly started chanting to herself. Do not throw up.

"C-can ssome o-one get that, please?" Bella mumbled quietly, not daring herself to remove the stick.

It was in too deep.

Bella felt someone grab at her ankle to steady her. She gritted her teeth, squeezed her eyes shut and nodded at whoever it was. She braced herself and in the next instant the wood was ripped harshly from her skin, muscle and tissues. She screamed, long and loud. The scream cut off abruptly when it was out and her body began to heal quickly on it's self. On days like this, Bella often though she was lucky she had the ability to heal.

"T-thanks," she spluttered, her leg still pulsing in shock.

Kate piped up with a,"no problem."

Leaning heavily against the trunk of an old, moldy tree, Bella looked round at her surroundings. Nothing had really changed from what she had heard about the famous rain forest. There were trees everywhere, encasing her. The only real difference now was that she was one at the bottom of the cliff rather than the top.

"So, where to now?"

"I think back to the camp. One of us will stand guard, make sure those voices we heard earlier don't come back to haunt us," Tanya said. Her voice was strained and rather stern.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

Bella was bent down on the ground, rubbing at her leg to remove the ghostly hint of pain she still felt there.

"Nothing. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

The group didn't look convinced but surprisingly they didn't argue at all and once Bella was sure they were gone she spun on the spot, turning her body in the direction the voices went. She followed silently, like a cheetah stalking its prey. She moved fast, not stopping for anything. She stopped momentarily at a tree after a while and sniffed at it. The scent of a sickly sweet vampire was all over it. Not wasting anymore time, Bella took off and grinned to herself as voices reached her ears.

"Shit, someone is coming." The voice sounded jumpy.

Another spoke."Is it one of ours?"

"No. Brace yourself."

Bella broke out of a near by bush at full speed and charged at the two vampires. Both of them jumped back but was caught in surprise as Bella smashed her hand into the face of the nearby one, cracking it to pieces then she kicked the other, sending him flying backwards into a tree. The other vampire made to run away but Bella managed to grab him and throw him to a rock.

She grabbed him vicously by the neck. "Who are you? Who else is here?" She growled at the man fiercely.

He sputtered, "I-I n-no one, w-waiting f-for the rest of our pack!"

Pack? Shaking her head, Bella punched the rock, deliberately missing his head. The rock broke into pieces and tumbled to the ground. "Tell me, why are you here?" She shook his head to get the question in.

"T-they would k-kill me."

Letting out a bitter laugh, Bella shook her head, a cruel smile on her face. "No, no. That will be the least of your worries. I will kill you! Do you understand, little boy? NOW TELL ME!"

The man started whimpering and tears that would not fall gathered in his red eyes. "A book! A temple! That's all I know. Honest!"

A temple? Is that where the books were being kept? Shaking her head and getting out of her thoughts, Bella smiled. "Thank you. Now where is the rest of your so called "pack", hmm?"

"I don't know. A few of them were supposed to be here but they haven't showed. We were waiting for at least an hour before you came. Please don't hurt me!"

Pouting mockingly, Bella laughed. "Such a shame. Well, thanks for your information."

With that, she snapped his head clean off.

Straightening her clothes, Bella closed her eyes and let her mind wander out. She listened for anything close by. There. A sound: a waterfall and rushing fast. The sound of birds, the rustle of leaves and a heartbeat. Opening her eyes, Bella bit her lip and sniffed the air: nothing. It must be an animal and Bella wasn't going to be like the Cullen's. At least, she didn't want to be. What was the point in killing innocent animals and making them go extinct, when you could kill humans? Cruel and selfish beings. It made perfect sense to Bella.

Still biting her lip, Bella decided she best head back to the camp, otherwise the others would come looking for her. Racing past the trees, Bella climbed up the cliff. It was perfect with all the trees and rocks that lay on it, Bella just had to jump up. After she reached the top, Bella ran back through the forest and past the river that she followed her body had healed perfectly by now but it was still sore. That was the one disadvantage of being only half vampire.

She reached the small camp and had hardly put a foot in when she was grabbed and thrown roughly against a tree, the bark digging into the exposed skin of her shoulder. Blinking in surprise, Bella growled at the woman who had grabbed her. It was Tanya. "Was that really necessary? Now you have given our presence away." Shaking her head, Bella hit out with her knee, causing Tanya to drop Bella. A combined growl from both women rent the air as they both ran at each other, only for both to be held back. Tanya by Kate and Bella by Rosalie.

"Fuck you Tanya! You don't scare me. Next time we fight, I'll make sure to kill you."

Tanya let out a snarl and was ready to hit out at Bella but Kate managed to drag her away with the help of Emmett. With tensions high, Bella didn't want to stay in the same place as Tanya, afraid she would do something she would regret. She walked over to her tent with Alice behind her, fuming.

"Bella what are you doing?"

shrugging her shoulders, Bella unzipped the tent. "Leaving."

She heard the smaller girl squeak, "you can't! We came all this way to help you!"

Nodding her head in agreement, Bella picked up her stuff and turned to Alice, walking out the tent. "Yes, you did and for that, I am forever grateful. But Alice, I am not like any of you. For one thing, I don't kill animals, I kill people and another thing. I am being hunted by two people. I don't want to bring you guys into this and I certaintly don't need to be looking over my shoulder to see when Tanya will decide she wants to attack me!"

Walking past Jasper, who stood there with a frown beside the small fire they had going, for a second the only noise was the forest around them and the fire cackling. Suddenly a hand clasped around Bella's arm. "Bella, don't do this please."

Bella tensed up. It was Rosalie's and she began to feel something she had never felt before. Her feeling for Rosalie were coming very clear and this was going to sting but it had to be done. "Rosalie, don't make me do this, please." Bella begged the blonde.

When the blonde wouldn't release her arm Bella, threw it down off her arm and growled. She spun around to face Rosalie and then noticed three vampires creeping around the edges of there camps. Bella knew this was her chance. She shouldn't leave the Cullen's to fend for themselves, not when they were here for her, but she would have no other chance to get away. When the vampires realised she had seen them but weren't alerting the others, one raised his eyebrow at her. Suddenly, he was stepping from the shadows and saying in a haunting voice, "nice tents."

Within moments, somehow, their tents were on fire. Bella knew she had to take his bone and run with it. She slipped away while the others were focused on the tents and she made sure to change her scent to the forest: she didn't want to be tracked. Running at full speed, Bella was nothing but a blur and she could still hear the vampires in the distance. They were looking for her and it seemed they had the full gang back now. With it being nightfall, all sorts of creatures and animals were out at this time yet as Bella continued to run through the forest, jumping over fallen trees and over rivers, the animals all ran away scared. Bella smirked at this, they knew who was the dominant predator was in the forest.

After four more hours of running in the dark, Bella was beginning to feel tired and needed some sleep desperately. She figured she was far enough away that the Cullen's wouldn't find her yet. She just knew they wouldn't stop looking for her; they would follow Carlisle's directions on that map of theirs and go to where Bella was heading. Shrugging her shoulders to herself, Bella decided the safest place for her to sleep tonight was in a tree. So, finding the highest one in sight, Bella climbed up it with unnatural grace and put her bag down on one of the top branches.

Closing her eyes, Bella took a deep breath and smirked to herself when she could no longer hear her heartbeat. It was a skill that Bella could only do with her locket. Sitting herself down on the thick branch, her back was to the tree trunk itself, Bella pulled out her locket and looked at it with praise. She fumbled around with it, twirling it in her hands before tucking it safely away again. Looking around, Bella had a perfect view of every angle and she was sure that with her scent changed and her heart no longer beating, she wouldn't get caught. Closing her eyes, Bella let out a tired yawn before darkness took her.

Bella awoke to the sun shining through the trees, the rays of light hitting her face. The birds were singing and animals were roaring. Hearing a heartbeat, Bella opened her eyes and did a double take. Just ahead of her, on another tree that was directly across from her, was a monkey. A chimpanzee maybe? Bella growled when she saw what it had between its hands: her bag. Pointing her finger at the monkey, who stared right back at her, she hissed, "give it back. That's mine!"

Of course, the monkey didn't understand and stay put but instead it ran away, hopping along the tree branches. Letting out another growl, Bella raced after it, jumping tree to tree, just like the monkey did. With her being faster than the monkey, she caught up to it quickly enough. "Hey, give it back!" Bella shouted.

The monkey stopped. Bella watched, confused, as the monkey seemed to be thinking about something or at least it looked like that to Bella. But before she could work out what the monkey was doing, more sounds came from the trees around her. It seemed the monkey had friends. Why they didn't run away from her, she didn't know. The monkey who had her bag stared laughing before throwing her bag to the other monkey. Bella jumped to that tree but the monkey then threw her bag back to the other monkey and Bella now knew she was part of a game. This was fun for them, but she was getting annoyed.

She was supposed to be heading for the temple and they were wasting her time. Shaking her head, Bella growled, "ENOUGH!"

This seemed to stop the monkeys and their silly little game. But animals being animals, they didn't understand humans or for that matter, Bella. Pointing her finger again, Bella grit out, "don't you fucking dare!"

The monkey started laughing again before throwing the bag. Bella ran along the branch to the monkey, charging at it. "Oh yeah, you like throwing things do you? Well, take some of this." Bella didn't want to kill it, so she shoved the monkey as gently as she could. It fell off the tree and landed onto the bottom branch,laughing.

Bella then spun around to the other monkeys and jumped full speed at the monkey who held her bag. She snatched it off of him. "Thank you." She grinned as she threw the bag over her shoulder.

Suddenly, the monkey started laughing again and clapping its hands. Confused, Bella tilted her head to the side, wondering what was going to happen next but was caught off guard herself when the monkey grabbed the branch above it and swung, its leg kicking at Bella. With a small scream, Bella fell threw the air and landed on the grassy mud below. Growling, Bella rubbed the mud out of her face and shook her head. "You have got to be kidding me," she mumbled.

Her clothes were now black and wet. The monkeys above her were laughing and Bella chuckled herself despite her annoyance. "Fuckers."

Sighing, Bella stood and started off towards the temple. As she walked, she realised she was happy she had, had a look at the map otherwise she wouldn't have had any idea where she was going. After running with her vampire speed for two hours, Bella knew she must be close. There was a river and waterfall near where Carlisle had set his instructions or well directions. When Bella finally stopped, she made her way along the river at human pace. It was small, very small and not deep in the slightest. It was the cleanest the water had looked since she had stepped foot in this forest.

Bella smiled once she felt her body become warm. It only lasted a few seconds but meant the power of her locket had worn off just for now and her heartbeat had came back. Feeling hungry and thirsty, Bella stopped walking, bent down and opened her bag. The sound of water falling filled her ears. She was close now, she was sure of it. Taking a blood bad and opening a small tub which held some rolls with ham on them, Bella began to eat, then drink the blood bag. It wasn't the same as fresh blood, but it would do for now. Straightening up, Bella put the tub back into the bag and threw it back around her shoulder before marching off again.

The small river was picking up speed and when it started to slope downwards, Bella felt all breath leave her. Staring ahead was the most beautiful site she had ever seen. There was four waterfall, all coming from different directions, low clouds, or maybe it was mist that hung low over the forest and Bella stepped forward, eager to see some more. Down below, about halfway up and etched, or attached to the mountain? Was the temple. It was beautiful, and ancient. There was a small platform, steps, leading into the forest and a door. Bella could see it from here. It looked metal?

Bella couldn't believe what she was seeing. One of the waterfalls landed into a small hole and came out of gargoyles mouths. Bella was fascinated by this temple and was only brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of distant shouting. Staring ahead of her, Bella watched as the Cullen's came down the steps. They were being shoved by vampires and they were outnumbered. No wonder they didn't fight back. They stepped on the small platform, then they were brought down to their knees. A loud clanking noise came from the huge metal door as it opened and out stepped more vampires.

"Shit," Bella whispered to herself.

Thinking on her feet, Bella ran away from the edge, pulled up a tree from its roots. "Fuck me, I must be crazy."

Running back to the edge where she was stood, Bella whistled and all the vampires looked up in surprise. "Bella!" Alice's voice rang out to her.

"GET DOWN!" she shouted to the Cullen's.

They listened. Bella threw the tree at the other vampires. This caught everyone off guard, especially the vampires as the tree flew through the air at full speed and once it reached them it smacked them off the platform. They fell down below and Bella grinned as the Cullen's started to fight back now that it was more even. Taking a step back, Bella ran and jumped off the cliff. Flying through the air, she landed on to the platform with a thump and drop kicked a vampire running towards her. Seeing Rosalie was in trouble, Bella raced over to her and charged into the vampire. They both fell to the floor and started rolling around before he kicked Bella in the ribs, taking the wind out of her.

Suddenly, he started pushing her towards the edge of the platform. "Oh no you don't!" Bella snarled.

She grabbed the man and reversed the situation but as Bella kicked him off the side, he grabbed her leg and held on, trying to pull her down with him.

"Shit. Bella!" Rosalie's voice.

The blond came into view she took hold of Bella's hand, pulling her up as Bella lashed out with her other foot and kicked the man square in the face.

Once she was up, she landed on top of Rosalie with a pant and then blushed as she realised the others were watching. "Uh, thanks?"

Rosalie laughed. "No problem."

Getting up off of Rosalie, she held her hand out for her to take but jumped up in the air when she felt a shock go through her body. Kate stood with her hands on her hips when she spun around. "That's what you get for running away, you fucking idiot. We almost got killed because of you, but yeah, thanks for saving us. Next time I shock you, it'll be full shock," she spat sarcastically.

Still rubbing her arm where Kate shocked her, Bella remembered why she was here and looked towards the metal door that was now open. "Shit. Look, if they were here, do you think they have the book?" Bella asked the group as they made their way towards the door.

Bella still felt in awe as she entered the temple. It was so old. "Beautiful isn't it?" Jasper spoke up and Bella nodded her head in agreement. Beautiful indeed.

Taking their time once they entered, they now stood looking around a massive room. Torches were light with flame and it was the only light that came into the room. The roof was so high Bella was sure a house could have fitted into it. "This way," Emmett said, pointing his finger towards a dark looking tunnel.

Clearly there was no flaming torches there. Sprinting along the dark tunnel, Bella became aware of voices at the end. "Burn it! Quick, quick!"

Bella rushed out into an open room. Two staircases were on her right and left; they spiralled upwards. Straight ahead of her was a hall, massive in size. At the very end stood ten vampires, all hooded and cloaked. They were huddled around a fire and one of them was holding a piece of paper or something along those lines. They all turned around to face the Cullen's and Bella, smiling. "Ah yes, here for the books no doubt?" The person who spoke stepped forward, his voice was raspy like it was old.

"Give them to me, NOW!" Bella demanded with a growl.

As she started making her way down the hall, the Cullen's right behind her, the man gave a hollow laugh. "No I don't think I shall and you won't be leaving this place alive."

Cocking her head to the side, Bella grinned. "Really?"

Putting her hand to her locket, she whispered something in a long and forgotten language a loud gasp from behind her as the Cullen's stopped dead in their tracks. Bella was now covered in a light blue glow thanks to the locket. She now had the strength of a full Original. She grinned again, thanking the locket which had many powers before running at the hooded vampires. They didn't know what to do. Half of them were scared, the other half tried to fight back but only feebly attempted to as Bella smashed into them, one by one. Each hit was a devastating blow. Crushing her foes with one strike, the sound of smashed marble hit the room, bouncing off the walls in loud echo's.

Her speed could not be matched, nor could her strength as Bella jumped one vampire to the other until finally they were all dead, except one. Bella had a firm grip around the mans neck, sqeezing tighter with each breath she took. Small cracks appeared on his neck. "Where are the books?" She asked calmly and released the mans neck only slightly.

"Upstairs, upstairs!" He cried out in pain. Bella squeezed tight and his neck fell off, his body falling limply to the ground with a loud thud.

Bella could feel the lockets power now wear off as her enemies were defeated. She fell to her knees which felt like jelly as Tanya stepped forward and pulled Bella back up off the ground. Bella was startled to see that Tanya had a very worried look on her face. "Fuck me, Bella!" Was all she said and Bella couldn't help but laugh "How did you do that?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella spoke softly, making her way over to the spiral stairs. "Original honey." She felt cocky and felt like she had a right to be.

Upstairs was nothing more than a library, a big one at that too. On the left was lines of books on shelves and the same on the right but Bella knew right away the books she needed were not on the right or left but straight ahead of her. "Here." Jogging over to the black stone wall that lay ahead of her was two books. They were both on a really old looking shelf.

"Here Jasper, take them," Bella ordered.

"Why me?"

"I don't know, but I trust you and I don't feel like you would use them against me."

Jasper gave Bella a small smile and nodded his head. "Fair enough."

After handing over the last book carefully, Bella stood staring at the black wall. Something didn't feel right and with her vampire eyes she could see that something wasn't right. Pressing her hand to the middle brick, a small tick went off somewhere in the background as the bricks started falling off. Taking a step back and watching them fall, Bella hurried as a small hole appeared in the wall with a piece of paper that looked centuries old.

"What is that?" Alice asked as Bella pulled it to her face and quickly scanned over it before her face fell flat.

Bella stood quietly before speaking, "we, I mean, I, have to go." Was all she said before a hand wrapped around her shoulder. It was Kate's and she was smiling. "Bella, you don't have any money and besides, I quite like these little adventures if I do say so myself. What about you guys?"

The rest all agreed. Bella turned and gave them a grim smile. "Somehow I don't think you guys will want to come with me."

They all shot each other confused looks. "Why?" Rosalie.

"Because of this piece of paper." She held up the paper above her face. "Is a treasure map and leads to the most dangerous places in the world, places where humans can't go, or survive for long."

Alice being impatient, snatched the piece of paper out of Bella's hands and frowned. "Bella, this isn't a treasure map. It says the key to defeating the Original is his sister. The next clue is at Columbia's north mountains. Bella, what is the sheet of paper talking about? I thought the books were going to help?" Alice said, dumbfounded.

Shaking her head, Bella answered, "Obviously not, Alice. Or well, maybe they will help, somehow. I don't really know, okay?"

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Rosalie spoke up, "who is the person they're talking about, Bella? Who can defeat the Originals, or should I say, the Original?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked Rosalie dead in the eye. "Aeliana. It's talking about Aeliana."

Before Bella could say anymore, the ground started shaking. "Earthquake?" Bella asked.

"No, that was something else. Shit, you smell that?" Tanya spoke up.

"Fire. Some thing else is here and they are going to burn this place down, and us with them if we don't get out of here."

The ground shook once more as they ran down the steps which started to crack with each footstep. "Watch out!" Jasper shouted at Bella as a huge boulder came crashing down from the ceiling.

She jumped out of its way before picking herself back up and running through the tunnel. Bella stopped to make sure everyone else got out first and along through it before herself. Rosalie was the last along the tunnel before Bella and together they sprinted back to the hall they entered when they first came in.

"Guys, watch out!" Another warning as the ground shook so violently that the ground itself started to crack and break apart.

Bella jumped over to the other side of the hall where a massive hole was now forming exactly where she just was but she didn't have time to dwell on it as the entire ground started to crack and break apart.

"Bella!" Whipping her head around, Bella watched as half the of the building came down towards her.

"Fuck!" She screamed as she leapt from one part of the hall to the other.

A horrible noise hit the air. It sounded like drums but they were screeched. "What the fuck was that?" Bella shouted as she made her way to the metal door that still lay open.

"I think it was that," Emmett said, pointing behind.

Bella spun around. Half of the wall had fell away and before them they could see was a... "A bomb?" Bella asked, stunned.

"Yeah. You must have set it off when you touched that piece of paper or something," Alice said, stepping back.

"Time to go then," Bella replied before running away with the others.

She would have jumped back up on the cliff but it was too high for her to be able to reach it so they came the way the others where brought in by the steps. They ran along the steps at full speed as they broke apart under their feet and started disappearing into the water and rocks below them. Bella couldn't help but stare as she ran at the lake below her. It was massive and no doubt deep. The water was so blue it could be mistaken for black and no doubt would have been in humans eyes. They kept on running and finally stopped just in time to see a massive explosion. The fire hit the sky, followed by smoke and Bella watched guiltily as the temple that most likely was standing for a long long time crumbled down into the water below and all that was left was the flames that spread to the forest around it.

Bella was broken out of her thoughts by Alice. "Where is Rosalie?" The panic evident in her voice made Bella's eyes snap to the group searching for the blonde then back to the burning blaze that was right behind them. Was Rosalie in there?

Was she dead?

**AN: **Thanks to my beta LeighJ11.


	11. X

Bella felt her world stop; her body clench and tighten up. Alice's voice was ringing in her ears. What was she saying? Where was Rosalie? That question was rolling around in her head. She was behind the blonde in the tunnel. Bella made sure she made it to the metal front door. So where did she go?

"Bella?" Emmett's voice broke her out of the thoughts that she was currently engrossed in.

"W-what?" Her voice was soft, quiet and sounded foreign to even her own ears.

What the hell was going on? The big man smiled and slapped her shoulder before pointing towards Alice and the rest of the group who were a blur as they disappeared into the forest. Bella just caught the end of Tanya's strawberry blonde hair. Confused, she looked back at Emmett, who held up his finger to his mouth, signalling for Bella to shush and listen.

Bella frowned. What the hell was going on? Suddenly, she heard it: Rosalie's voice and heartbeats, breaking through her haze of confusion. Without thinking twice, Bella ran into the forest, following the footsteps of Alice and the rest. With Emmett just behind her, Bella sped up. From here, she could hear a growl, then laughing. What the fuck was going on?

Bella came to a stop beside Alice. She was in a small circle of trees and was laughing. Bella could smell Rosalie and looked up to the tree right in front of her to see a pissed off blonde. She was growling and walking along a branch that with every step she took made a slight crunching noise, as if it was ready to break at any moment. Bella started laughing as she saw the reason behind this.

The monkeys, most likely the same ones that took the piss out of Bella, were stalking Rosalie across the branch. Before she knew it, Bella was on all floors, holding her aching stomach as she laughed the hardest she had ever laughed in what she could only imagine was century's. The others in the group were doing the exact same thing as Rosalie growled at the monkeys unhappily.

When Bella could finally stop crying and doubling over in happy agony, she realised that the monkeys were throwing Rosalie's bag to each other. They too were laughing and clapping her hands in pure elation. Bella smiled, standing up off the ground. Suddenly one of the monkeys gave Bella a very human like thumbs up. Yeah, definitely the same ones as before.

Bella shaking her head pointed her finger to the monkey who had Rosalie's bag. "Give it to her." The monkey made a face and waved away Bella. "NOW!" She demanded to the monkey.

It looked at her for a few seconds before making a silly face and a farting noise with its mouth. It dropped the bag to the floor and laughed as the other apes joined in. Bella walked over and picked up Rosalie's bag, holding it out to her as she dropped down from the tree.

"Thanks," she said, smiling slightly as Bella handed over her bag to her.

"Rosalie!" Alice screamed before jumping her sister and hugging her tightly to her body. "I thought you had been kidnapped, or worse! Never do that to me, or us, again! You little big shit."

Rosalie just smiled down at Alice and raised an eyebrow. No doubt at the, "little big shit" comment. Her gold eyes slightly darkened as she moved over to Bella. She just smiled softly before looking away to the rest of the group. A loud noise sounded then stopped the moment they all tilted their head upwards.

"Helicopter?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, it looks like someone heard that explosion. Come on, we should get going," Jasper replied.

They walked through a swamp like forest for about two hours then entered a rather deep forest that started sloping upwards drastically. "Ok. This will do well enough. Stay here for tonight then keep going in the direction we are going. If my calculations are correct then we should be heading to Colombia," Alice sang happily as the group started setting up the tents.

Bella took a seat around the small fire that she had started. The logs were damp, most likely from the rain the night before but were burning quite well. "You know, wet season starts tonight," Alice spoke up as she took a seat beside Bella. A smile was across her face.

Bella couldn't hold herself back. "What makes you so happy, Alice?"

The small black haired girl let out a tiny giggle. "Bella, we escaped that explosion and if I'm honest, with you I have seen something that is going to happen real soon." She finished with a wink at Bella, leaving the older girl confused.

"Uh, Alice, what do you mean? What have you seen?"

Alice just shook her head, grinning ear from ear. She leaned in and whispered for Bella's ear only, "Just stay close to Rosalie for me, please?" It was more like a question and it was left for Bella to say a yes or no but she didn't answer. Instead she just sat there, deep in thought.

With the fire crackling in front of her, Bella stared into the flames, watching them as they burned the wood and cast an orange glow over her skin. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her current thoughts. "What?" She asked, spinning around to face the person who tapped her shoulder. It was Kate and she had an evil grin on her face.

"Tents are ready." Was all she said before disappearing to the left tent.

With a small bob of her head, Bella stood up and made her way over to the tent that was still open and was Alice and Jaspers. The little vampire appeared at the opening, a smile on her face and she held out two very ancient looking black books. One was plain and the other had a serpent and crown on it. "Here 'ya go Bella, goodnight." She zipped the tent down after handing Bella the books. Well, that was weird. But what else do you expect of Alice?

Bella headed to her tent and ducked under a tree that was in the way. A small light was coming from the tent. As she entered the tent, she felt her legs and body throb. Rosalie was bent down in front of her, the blonde's ass in perfect view, in nothing other than a pair of tight shorts that looked glued to her body.

"Fuck." The word slipped out before she could help herself. Her eyes slipped closed, ingraining the image on the back of her eyelids.

Rosalie turned around, a small book was in her hand and the blonde had an eyebrow raised at Bella, a small smirk gracing her face. "You all right Bella?" Her voice sounded cold, yet warm at the same time. Had Bella done something wrong?

"Y-yeah, t-thanks for asking." She nodded her head to Rosalie before dumping her bag down into a corner of the tent and then slammed herself down on it.

"Don't you want the bed?" Rosalie said.

The brunette shook her head, staring down at the two books in her hand. Which one should she read first? Looking up from them, she caught Rosalie zipping the tent shut.

"Rosalie, if you had to choose, which book would you read first?" Bella questioned the blonde who looked back at her a small frown on her beautiful face. "I don't know Bella. Maybe the Volturi's one first. That way you know what they're up to."

Bella mumbled a thanks and placed the Original's book down on the ground, then she opened the Volturi's book and began to read what it was all about. Bella read and read for hours until Rosalie spoke up from her place on the bed, "Bella, maybe you should go for some sleep?"

Bella finally tore her eyes away to look at Rosalie. She knew her eyes must be red from lack of sleep but also from the book itself. The wind outside was starting to shake the tent and Bella could hear rainfall hit the roof. The Blonde took one look at Bella's watery red eyes before getting out of bed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She bent down in front of her, looking worried.

Gold eyes met red and Bella shook her head. "Rosalie, they t-tortured people."

Bella didn't understand why she was so shaken by the news. She had done some terrible things to humans, some even in the past few weeks. But it was always to get by: survival, not for pleasure. Not because she liked pain or hurting people. Still, she was being a hypocrite and so tried to stop the burning at the back of her eyes.

With a frown, Rosalie grabbed Bella's hands and tingles shot up all over her body. "Okay, tell me Bella. What did you find out?"

Taking a shaky breath, Bella began to speak, "I found out how the Volturi successfully managed to stage an uprising against the Empire. How they killed the Originals and how they experimented on people, made them into some sort of weapons that no longer exists, or how they wiped out the werewolves because they were more superior to them."

Taking another breath she carried on, "Rosalie they're after me. They have a list here of the people they caught and killed and the ones they didn't. My name is on the one that hasn't been caught. So are my brothers." This brought a small smile to Bella's face.

Maybe they would see each other again someday but then her face fell grim again. "So is Caesar. But they captured Aeliana. It says they took her somewhere but doesn't say where." Shaking her head, Bella felt anger rise up in here. "Fuck. Look Rosalie, the Volturi have done some sick things. So here, why don't you read this? I need some sleep, clear my head. You know?"

Bella stood up off her bag and made her way over to the bed. Bella awoke to the sound of thunder and a certain Blonde's voice. "Bella, you might want to get up, like, now."

Confused, the brunette pushed herself up. "What's going on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The wet season. I gave the books back to Jasper."

Nodding her head, Bella got out of bed. She was already dressed and didn't want to get dressed in fresh clothes for them to get dirty. "Thanks Rose. Did you read it?"

The blonde only nodded her head as her face turned rather stony. "Yes, I read it, Bella."

She didn't miss the way Rosalie had said that and she wasn't going to question it. The Volturi were seriously sick. With more thunder and the tent blowing like mad against the wind, Bella shuddered and opened her bag, pulling out a hooded top which would keep her warm. She would have asked for Rosalie's jumper but she felt rather shy about it.

"You getting the tent?" Bella asked Rosalie as she too pulled on a top then pulled her hood up over her head.

"Yeah I'll get it," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

Grinning, Bella picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Time to go then and in the fucking rain too. Great, so just how far away are we from Columbia?" Bella asked Rosalie, finding herself genuinely curious.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, but don't think it's too far away. We'll get there today if we run and then we'll have to find these mountains."

Bella nodded, pulling her hood over her head. She stepped into the heavy rain that soaked right through her instantly. She let out a low groan, almost like a whine better suited to a child who didn't get their own way.

"Bella, come on!" Alice's voice reached out to her.

The brunette turned her head too fast and heard a small crack. "What is it Alice?" Bella asked.

She was freezing and fog was coming out of her mouth to show it. The little pixy vampire just grinned and held her hand out. "We can get to Columbia in less than ten hours if we run."

Bella, who felt like she was shouting, nodded her head vaguely in response. "A-all r-r-right. C-can w-we go t-then." She was stuttering and rubbing her arms as the rain soaked her all the way through her clothes.

"Here, put this on," a voice came from behind Bella.

The brunette tilted her head slightly. Rosalie was handing her a jumper, her own jumper. Bella practically snatched it out of the blonde's arms and put it on. Then she sighed when she felt warmth spread through her body. Add that with the scent of Rosalie, and Bella almost felt like she was heaven.

"Ok guys. There are going to be places where the forest is flooded, all right? So everyone just stay close and try not to fall into a sink hole. Emmett will be up front… Emmett? EMMETT!" Alice shouted at the big man, who came up from behind the still cold Bella, grinning like a madman. He had a massive machete in his hands.

Pointing, Bella spoke out, "w-what's t-that f-or?"

The big lump of a guy just laughed. "We are explores, Bella. I am just keeping up our human appearance, if you will. Humans use these to cut down bushes and stuff. I thought it was a cool idea and Alice approved. Didn't you short stuff?"

The small girl just put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Yes I did. Now don't call me short stuff. You know what will happen!" She shot a glare at Emmett who looked a little frightened before dashing ahead through the heavy rain, leading the way.

Bella thought that Alice might have been joking when she said some parts of the forest might be flooded. I mean, sure, the rain was heavy and non-stop, but she didn't expect to have to jump from the very top of trees to keep going. A loud crunch followed by a sharp blast of thunder in the sky brought the Cullen's to whip their heads around to see a very shaky and cold Bella stare at them.

The tree Bella was on was almost submerged by water and this was most likely because they were right next to a river with the wind, rain, thunder and lightning going on in the background mixing in with the Cullen's shouting at her. Bella crouched her back, getting ready to jump off the tree before it collapsed. The brunette looked dead ahead at the tree in front of her.

It was on the other side of the river and there was no way she was going to make it being this cold. She felt stiff and scared. The tree was starting to snap slowly. Bella could feel it crumbling slowly under her weight. Casting her eyes about, Bella smiled, the cold cracking her lips. Small stones were only just sticking out of the water but she could see them.

Thinking fast, Bella grabbed hold of some vine that was dangling down off the tree and looked down. "Fuck me I must be mental."

Taking a leap of faith, Bella swung through the air towards the little rocks that were on the water. She let go of the vine as a loud snap was heard behind her. Now on the stones, Bella jumped onto them fast and quick before reaching the last one and jumping up on the tree where Rosalie sat watching. She was holding her hand out for the brunette which Bella thought was sweet.

It helped too because the blonde helped pull her up. Everyone started clapping their hands, especially Emmett, who whooped from the front. His booming voice could be heard over the thunder and rain. "All right Bella! That was some real Indiana Jones shit right there! Damn, why didn't I have a camera?!"

Bella looked to Rosalie who just smirked and shook her head before jumping to the next tree with Bella right behind her. After nearly seven and half hours of running through the forest, jumping over things and jumping from tree to tree, they finally slowed down the rain was still hammering fast. Bella was sure that had she not been half vampire she would have died of hypothermia or something.

Alice pulled out a soggy looking map and frowned. "We're now in Colombia." She grinned then frowned.

"At least I think we are. There's a place called Florencia that's about a good four hours away and if we stay in the dark, move fast and silent, I'm sure we can get there unseen. From there we can book a hotel, get Bella some hot chocolate and then plan our next move. That ok with everyone?"

Not even waiting for anyone to answer her, Alice took off at a run with everyone else trailing behind her. After what felt like forever to Bella, they finally stopped on top of a small hill overlooking a city. The sight was wonderful to Bella who as a kid always loved scenery. With the rain still beating down on them heavily, they wasted no time in jogging down the hill at human pace.

"Okay guys. We must be in Florencia, so there must be a hotel about here somewhere. Keep your eyes peeled," Alice said, her black hair was stuck to her head.

"There! Over there," Kate said, pointing towards a large brick building.

It looked old, really old, and Bella wondered when it was made as they made their way over to it. Eager to get out of the heavy rainfall and get somewhere dry, Bella sped up. With Alice in the lead they walked over to a glass door and opened it. They all barged in at once, desperate to get out of the rain. There was a single desk where one man was sitting bored, and flipping a magazine with his hand.

He looked up once they were in and Alice was heading over to him. The man seemed to smile and Bella could smell his arousal from where she was standing. She noticed Jasper tense his jaw slightly.

"Hola me gustaria alquilar cuatro habitaciones por favour una noche," Alice said to the man, smiling brightly despite her soaking clothes.

The man just nodded his head. He was almost drooling. "Claro que aqui estan las llaves Segundo piso una habitacion con una cama doble Espero que eso esta bien?" The man spoke quietly.

Alice bobbed her head, taking the keys out of the man's hand. "Gracias Estoy seguro de que esta bien."

After taking the keys, Alice handed one to Tanya, Emmett and Rosalie. "Second floor," she said.

Heading over towards the stairs that were in the corner of the room and climbing them, Bella could feel her body heating already. Tanya and Kate were the first door at the start of the second floor. Emmett was number five, Alice and Jasper were number 8 and Rosalie and Bella were number ten. The first thing Bella did when she got into the room was head straight for the shower.

She hadn't had one since she was in Brazil and she would welcome feeling clean and warm again. After her shower, Bella walked out the bathroom and grinned. Rosalie had put out sandwiches and blood bags ready for her with a small card beside them. Curious, Bella walked over to it and smiled wider. It smelled of Rosalie and read, 'going hunting. Will be back soon. R.'

Bella put down the card and picked up some sandwiches. As she started eating, she realised just how hungry she was. She was quite thirsty too. After she drank and ate her food and blood, Bella now in fresh clothes, felt warm, clean and content. She grinned to herself in the mirror before stepping out the room and into the hall. The one thing she noticed about this place was that it was neater than the last hotel they stayed in.

Pausing briefly, Bella knocked on the door of Alice and Jasper's room. It swung open almost at once to reveal a smiling Jasper. "Bella, come in," he said, waving the brunette in.

Bella, not wanting to be rude, stepped inside and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. The window was open slightly and a gust of cold wind was shooting through. It made Bella shiver slightly.

"Where's Alice?" She asked.

"Hunting with Rosalie. Why? Did you want to speak to her?" Jasper asked.

Bella shook her head in response. "No, not really. I just came for my books."

Jasper smiled. "Ah, well, here they are. I put them on there to make sure they didn't get wet once I pulled stuff out of my backpack." He pointed to the small drawers that stood right next to the window.

Bella made her way over to them and shivered again as the air from the window hit her. Picking up the books, she spun around. Jasper already had the door open for her. "Happy reading," he said.

"Thanks," Bella said, meaning it.

She was rather excited now as she headed back towards her room. She slammed the door shut behind her and crawled into the soft, warm bed, making sure she left enough space for Rosalie. Bella put down the Volturi's book and began to read the Originals book. A book she never thought she would read or see again. It was nearly 1 AM in the morning when Rosalie came back.

The blonde's eyes were a stunning golden colour and Bella for the first time in hours felt her eyes drifting to something else other than the book. Rosalie spotting that Bella was reading and asked, "So how is it?" She said this as she jumped into bed.

"Um, it's not that great. There's nothing in here that helps me at all really. I mean, I already know all this stuff and you want to know something, Rosalie?"

The blonde just nodded her head. "I don't think this is it. Because when the Empire was around I remember seeing something like this but different now that I think back to it. I think this book is a fake or something."

Bella could feel Rosalie's frown without looking. "A fake. Are you serious? So we went all that way for a fake book? What about the other one?"

Bella shuddered as Rosalie's voice turned cold and hard, almost aggressive. "The other one is definitely not a fake. This one, however, is."

Shaking her head, Rosalie threw up her arms in the air. "Well what now then?" She demanded.

"We go to the mountains, follow the next clue and see what happens then."

"So that's it then? We just go to this other place in the mountains? Do you know where exactly in the mountains?" Rosalie was getting more aggressive by the second and Bella wasn't liking it one bit.

Shooting a glare at the woman, she growled, "look Rosalie, stop getting all snippy with me. It's not my fault and I don't even see why you're the one moaning about things. In case you have forgotten, I am the one being chased down by a mental Original and being hunted by the Volturi!" Balling up her fists, Bella breathed in and then out three times.

"Sorry." Bella sighed when she heard the blonde say that.

"That's all right. Now, I think somewhere high up in these mountains, somewhere where there is a lot of snow and humans can't get to. At least that's what I'm thinking."

Rosalie seemed to ponder this and spoke up, "all right, well, you should know that the reason it took us so long was because me and Alice went shopping. We got you some new things too: warmer clothes. She had a vision and didn't want you to freeze to death."

The way Rosalie said it calmly made Bella grown. "She had a vision of me freezing to death?"

Rosalie laughed and it was like music to Bella's ears. "No, you can't really die can you? But she saw you freezing to the point that all your joints locked up and we had to carry you off a mountain. Then Emmett tripped over a log and dropped you off the mountain. It was really high up so the chances of you surviving the fall… not going to lie, it wasn't good odds."

Bella let out a small chuckle. "Do me a favour? Never let Emmett carry me."

A yawn escaped her lips at the same time as Rosalie chuckled. "I'll do my best but he really likes you."

This made Bella smile. During her life she never really had friends or anyone really, aside from her brothers. Even then they were always distanced away from each other. "Goodnight Rosalie." Bella felt the bed bump as darkness closed in around her.

"Call me Rose. Night, Bella."

A rather noisy sound outside awoke Bella the next morning. Opening her eyes cautiously, the girl scrunched up her face as sunlight was let into her room. It sounded like someone was having a party outside.

"Bella, it's time to get up. Come on, come on!"

Bella just groaned and hid her face into her pillow. "Go away, Alice!" She said into the pillow but she was growling a second later as the bed covers were ripped from her body.

"Up, up, up!" Alice sang.

Letting out a yawn, Bella stretched, grabbed some clothes from her bag and made her way to the bathroom, ignoring the music and shouting outside and the little annoying person that was in her room, squealing. She shut the door and began to undress and slip on her new clothes, curtsey of Alice and Rosalie. She acted annoyed but she loved it really. Designer dark jeans that were heated by tiny wires, a long sleeved top and a fur coat. This would definitely keep her warm.

She quickly brushed her teeth and found herself breathing in her new clothes. They smelled like animal: the fur and cotton. The usual smells of clothing but they also smelled of honey and cream: Rosalie. A loud knock on the door interrupted Bella. "Come on, Bella! Stop sniffing at the clothes, you weirdo! I know Rosalie smells good to you and all, but still, come on."

Man, what was her hurry? Bella opened the door and growled at the little pixy. Who of course had the most innocent look ever on her face. Bella knew this wasn't good news.

"Alice? What's going on?" Alice simply beamed which made Bella worry even more. This girl was up to something.

"Oh, nothing. While we're here, we want to see the festival."

"The what? What's that?" Bella stood, confused as Alice started pushing her out of the room.

"What about my stuff?" Bella asked.

But it seemed the tiny vampire already had that covered. "It's outside with everyone else. Oh! I almost forgot, here, put this on."

Bella felt a large thump on her head and started shaking herself, trying to get it off. "Alice, what's this all about? And why give me your sombrero or whatever the hell it's called?"

The pixy just grinned and shook her head. "No reason." Even her voice sounded off.

"What will you guys do? Sun wise, you'll sparkle."

Again, Alice acted weird but started laughing. "We have hoods and masks. It fits in well with the festival. Trust me."

Once at the front door, Alice started laughing as the noise of the people on the streets got louder. Alice opened the glass door and stepped outside before pushing Bella onto a platform to her left. Bella landed on it with a growl. There was laughing coming from her right and Bella stood up to see the whole place had gone quiet. She felt sick, weak even.

More than thirty thousand people were crowded around this platform, a single mic stood in the centre and large speakers stood right next to it. Judging by the way Alice and the rest were laughing, most notably Emmett, her face must have looked like a fish. Bella knew what this was, it was sabotage.

Shaking her head, she mumbled, "those motherfuckers."

Bella walked up to the mic as people started chanting and screaming for her to sing. Bella grinned as she slyly pulled at her mouth and as if she was about to sing. She tried not to think of what she looked like in a fur coat and giant hat. She pretended that her phone was ringing. "Beep boop beep boop bababababa." Pulling out her phone, Bella held it up and pretended to speak into it.

After what was a reasonable "conversation" she hung up and began speaking into the mic. "Everyone, I am terribly sorry. There was a mix up here. My, uh, uh, sis-dad-moth-friend! Needs my help but don't worry! You will hear singing and my sister in law, Alice will be happy to help. ALICE, COME ON TO THE STAGE!" Bella screamed at Alice as she made her way off the platform and started quietly laughing to herself.

Alice's eyes were round and her face looked like a fish out of water. "Well Alice, here, let me give you a hand!" Bella grabbed Alice by the arm and threw her onto the stage.

The crowd started shouting and screaming at her. Everyone laughed as Alice went onto the stage blindly. The girl looked stunned and Emmett and Kate both gave Bella a high five each. "Nice one, Bella. That was quick thinking. Ha! Look at her face."  
One hour and a song later, they were making their way towards the mountains. They were currently in a hired van, thanks to Bella and her compulsion. She figured it was the least she could do after back firing Alice's little stunt. "So, how much longer? Another three hours?" Emmett's booming voice hit their ears.

The man, to be fair, had been very eager to get to the mountains then leave to go back home as he missed his mate. It was at times like this that Bella felt rather guilty. It must be difficult to be away from your mate for this length of time. At 2:30 PM they arrived at the mountain. They decided to drive straight to the place. Once the car stopped, they all hopped out, making sure they had their gear on for human purposes.

"All right guys, take no prisoners. Myself and Jasper will go this way," Alice pointed to the left. "Kate and Tanya will go this way," Alice pointed to the right then pointed to the middle. "Bella, Rosalie and Emmett will go this way and we will meet back at this van at about eight PM. All right?"

Once everyone knew what the where doing, they all set off. Bella felt she was done a harsh deal as the middle had so much snow on it. With each step she took it only got deeper. After walking a good half an hour they came to a stop and looked up to a massive wall of jagged rock. "What do you reckon? There's no humans about, we could just easily jump up," Emmett suggested, staring at the rock with a mixed expressions of happiness and boredom.

"Yeah we could," Bella said, smirking.

"Ladies first," Emmett answered.

Bella jumped up the jagged rock and to the top, waiting for the others that appeared by her side in mere seconds.

"Shall we?" Rosalie asked.

They marched through the snow that was coming in thick and fast. The deeper along the mountain they got, the heavier and deeper the snow became. Looking at her watch, Rosalie growled, "it's nearly half six and we still haven't found anything yet… Bella, WAIT!" Her voice echoed loudly around the snowy mountain. Bella stopped abruptly, confused.

Rosalie was pointing to where Bella stood and looking down. Bella frowned softly to herself. "Just my fucking luck."

It was ice and by the cracks on it that were getting bigger and bigger as she stood still. It was really thin Ice.

"Bella, move!" Emmett shouted at her.

Bella did just that and it was lucky for her as the ice started cracking and disappearing down a small black hole but it didn't stop. There the sound of cracking ice hit their ears as Bella sprinted along the snowy ice. Each step, she was breaking the thin ice.

Bella was cold, really cold and couldn't find the energy to jump away from the cracks. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw Rosalie and Emmett racing after her. "Bella!" Rosalie shouted, pointing in front of her.

As the brunette turned back around to her front, she saw a massive piece of ice sticking out of the ground. Without thinking, Bella jumped up on to it and grabbed hold of it as the ice, where she previously stood, fell down into a black hole that spanned back to where she first ran.

On top of the massive piece of ice, Bella looked around and couldn't see anything apart from the snow. They had to be really far up this mountain now, didn't they? By mere chance, she looked down into the blackness and saw something stick out. It looked like some sort of gargoyle head. With her vampire sight, she could only just make it out.

"Down there," she said, pointing down to the black hole.

Both Emmett and Rosalie nodded their heads as they jumped over on to the ice to have a look to where Bella was pointing.

"I see it," Rosalie spoke. Her voice could only just be head over the snow storm. Even for vampires they were having great difficulty.

"What now?" Emmett asked Bella.

"We drop down. It must be down there. It's got to be. I have a good feeling it is."

The big man gave Rosalie a look to which she just nodded. "Yeah, let's go then, Em. You first."

Emmett grinned, dropped down into the darkness before shouting up at them, signalling them to come down. Bella jumped down first with Rosalie following after her. They landed on cold hard floor that was covered in snow and ice. Shivering slightly, Bella looked around.

"It's dark in her isn't it?" Her voice echoed loudly off the walls.

"Yeah it is. Here, take this. I landed on it. Might come in handy if one of us could start a fire," Emmett said, holding out a thick stick.

Bella grinned. She pulled out her locket, closed her eyes, held the stick to it and started whispering in the long lost language. It took a few moments but the stick lit up in a glorious blue flame. There was a loud 'whoa' from Emmett.

"Bella, what is that you speak?" Rosalie asked.

"It's my native, or normal language. I'll teach it to you sometime."

The blonde grinned in response while Emmett pouted. "What, you won't teach it to me Bella?"

Laughing, Bella shook her head, while leading the way along the cold dark tunnel. "Look up ahead, you hear that?"

The sound of water falling hit their ears. "Yes, water."

Bella kept on walking before coming out of a large underground cave. On one side there was a massive crack where the water was flowing but it was deep. The crack had big stones at the bottom and Bella was sure if you fell down their at that height you would die.

"Bella, what are these?" Emmett asked, pointing to large statues that were all around the underground cave.

"Uh, no idea. But it looks like we're in a monastery."

She was intrigued, just like Emmett as she walked up to a snow covered statue. It was gold in colour and Bella wondered if it was real gold. Just as she reached out a hand to touch it, Emmett beat her to it. CLICK. Walking backwards Bella growled in confusion, as the ground started to shake and the snow started falling from the roof of the cave.

"Emmett, what did you do? Oh, not again," Bella mumbled as the ground started to crack around them.

"Quick, over there, on that side!" Bella shouted, pointing over to the other side of the massive crack that stood untouched and unshaking.

Emmett was first over but it was quite a big jump and even for a vampire you would need a run to jump on to it. "Bella, Rosalie, quick!"

Emmett's voice hit her hard. As a statue came falling down right in front of her, Bella dodged to the right, Rosalie to the left with the ground cracking and falling apart under her feet. They made it to the top and both jumped at the same time. Bella landed with a soft thump and Rosalie couldn't be seen anywhere.

"ROSALIE!" Bella shouted as she darted for the front.

Rosalie was hanging on to the smallest of stones. "Emmett, give me that!" She pointed towards the blades.

Jumping down, Bella used the blades and held her hand out for Rosalie to take. "Rosalie, grab my hand. Hurry!" Her voice now panicked as the blonde made to grab her hand and missed.

This caused her to let go of the small rock she was holding onto but Bella let go of her blade and stabbed the other one in the ice wall. She caught Rosalie before she fell.

"Grab hold of my neck!" She ordered.

The blonde did what she said and grabbed hold of her neck. Bella began to climb back up the ice wall. She reached the ledge and shoved away Emmett's hand before rolling over on her back, the blonde now lay on top of her. Both of them were panting, breathing heavily.

Bella looked in Rosalie's gold eyes. "Hey, you ok?"

The blonde just stared at Bella before mashing her mouth down on hers.

**AN: **Massive thanks to my beta getting this back to me ASAP LeighJ11.

Anyway I made a mistake and spelt Colombia wrong lol so if that's in the previous chapter sorry for that my mistake anyway enjoy its a long one big thanks to everyone for fav/following/reviewing your support has been fantastic so far keep it coming hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Only own my own ideas nothing else.


	12. XI

Bella's eyes, she could only imagine, had turned black; the animal instinct inside her ready to take over. Rosalie bruised Bella's mouth with her rough kiss and hard lash of a tongue. She too had black eyes and was growling softly, her hands pinning Bella's to the side. Usually, Bella wouldn't like someone taking over her, holding her hostage by their strength but as she lay there, dominated by Rosalie, she felt her stomach clenching in desire.

Suddenly, through her haze of desire, Bella felt another presence and when she remembered it, she was hyper aware that it was Emmett, a male. She could smell him, breaking through her hunger for Rosalie, and she wasn't happy about it. Pushing Rosalie off of her, Bella whipped her head around to face Emmett, who had his hands up and was backing into the icy wall

"Hey, uh… Sorry?" He gave Bella a small, friendly smile.

Bella shook her head and snapped herself out of the current stupor she was in. She looked up at the blonde, her Rosalie, who was staring right back at her, gold eyes slightly darkened. "We should get a move on. It's past seven. If we don't show, the others will worry." Her voice was so soft, and warm. The warmest it had ever sounded, especially directed at Bella.

"Yeah… I guess you're right," Bella muttered, rolling out from under Rosalie's soft body.

She walked slowly over to the side of the crack, suddenly judging if she was going to pass out from lust and the hunger eating her insides. Dust floated upwards from where the stone had just fell and it took Bella a while to realise she was staring. She needed to snap out of it. Bella blinked rapidly, trying to bring herself to reality.

"Guess there's no going back that way," Emmett spoke just as Bella mused under her breath, "Guess we can't go that way. Lets look for another way out of here."

They split up, looking in different directions; Bella and Rosalie avoiding eye contact, trying to see if there was another way out. "Guys, over here," Rosalie's voice echoed loudly against the walls.

Bella jogged over to where Rosalie stood. She was pointing to a small hole through the icy wall. "Through there. It's the only way. Bella, why don't you go and scout ahead, and me and Emmett will be right behind you should you find anything, ok?" Bella nodded her head before bending down so she was level with the small hole; squeezed herself through it.

As a vampire it might have made more sense to make the hole bigger so they could all get through easily, but Bella was worried about it caving in, which was a massive possibility giving what had just happened not ten minutes ago. Bella saw light at the end of the hole as she squeezed herself out of yet another tight hole. Suddenly, she was standing in a snowy room.

Statues were everywhere, but the most prominent one was a huge one right in the middle. What Bella found off, was that the light she noticed coming from the end of the tunnel. Or was it actually coming from the statue itself? Looking around curiously, Bella saw a door to her left. It was wooden and iced in. She grinned to herself: a way out.

"All right guys, come on through. There's a door in here." Bella's loud voice echoed against the empty room as she made her way towards the massive statue.

The statue was gold and was of a man; his two hands holding onto a plate of sorts and stood at the same level as Bella. Bella suddenly realised that the plate wasn't a plate at all, but a scroll or a piece of paper, and an odd looking sphere, paired with a bow. Picking it up, Bella frowned in confusion. She had never seen anything like this before. The sphere looked to be made out of solid crystal glass and when Bella tried to break it, she found it impossible.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself as she moved to look at the bow. This was also made of crystal glass and virtually indestructible.

Footsteps approached her; the scent of Rosalie filled her mind. "So, what did you find?" She asked.

"Just this stuff. Emmett, you have the bag: take all of this stuff and lets get out of here. I really don't like the feel of this place."

Emmett gave Bella a thumbs up. "Whatever you say, ma'am."

Bella grinned in response when a sharp bang came from the doorway, startling them all. "Shit, what was that?" Rosalie hissed.

Bella's ears picked up voices and heartbeats. "Humans? Fuck." Emmett bent low behind the rock with Bella and Rosalie.

The door banged again and Bella could see the ice start to fall off. Two more kicks and that baby was falling down. "They're in here all right. I heard them." This caused all three vampires to jump up in alarm.

"Shit. Shut up, they can hear you," someone hissed. Silence proceeded for a beat. "Yeah well, whatever. Lets just get this over with."

Confused, Bella put two and two together pretty fast. She grabbed both Emmett and Rosalie by the arm. Her voice was strained when she spoke, "listen to me, these humans are vampire hunters, I have dealt with similar stuff like this in the past. That bow I gave you, and that sphere will go through you, or any of us. Please stay out of sight. If you don't want to kill them, which you might just have too, if you want to escape, then just slip past them, all right?"

They both nodded their heads as the door bashed again. "Ok, sneak around here, stick to the right," Bella whispered.

Just then, the door bust open: wooden, broken pieces flying everywhere as armed men ran in. All three had bows, spheres and were heavily backed up with some sort of blue armour that Bella had never seen before. Judging by the looks on the faces of Emmett and Rosalie they had never seen anything like this before either.

"All right spread out. They're in here. Shoot first, ask questions later and remember to not kill the brunette girl. Caesar wants her alive."

The moment the words left his mouth, Bella felt as if the wind had been punched out of her. Confusion and anger was warring for dominance in her. Caesar. They worked for him: humans. God this is much worse than she thought. Balling her hands into fists, Bella started to shake. So many years of running, being scared and alone was nothing compared to how she felt now.

"Bella, come on! We have to move, NOW!" Rosalie whisper-yelled at the shaking girl.

Bella just shook her head. "No, no, no. I'll not let them live while they work for Caesar. They must die. I must have answers," Bella growled lowly and aggressively.

Rosalie frowned. "Bella, you're better than this! We have to get out of here."

Rosalie's voice fell on deaf ears as Bella grabbed a nearby rock and lobbed it against the far wall. With a small smack, it caught the mans attention just as Bella was hoping. The brunette stood up, using her vampire speed and snapped the closet mans neck, then moved on to the others. There was too many of them and once a body fell to the ground with a loud thud, it made them spin around and start shooting at Bella.

Lucky for her, being so fast and using her vampire reflexes, she dodged them easily enough. "Don't kill her! Do not kill her!" One of the men was shouting as they blasted her with black arrows.

Bella raced over to the man and threw him against the wall where he smacked his head. She whipped herself around just as an arrow was about to hit her. Reflexively, she caught it then let out a small moan of pain. She let it drop to the floor, her hand burning in agony. Out of nowhere, it started turning black. "Fuck!"

Bella rounded on the man who started walking backwards, a frightened expression on his face. "You son of a bitch!" Bella growled as she rushed at him, then sank her teeth into his neck. The blood poured easily into her mouth, and she moaned at fresh blood which was so warm and much better than the blood bags Carlisle gave her, so much fresher.

"Bella, NO!" Rosalie growled.

The blonde who had hid the entire time as Bella went on a rampage, now marched up to the slightly smaller girl, just as Bella let the body fall to the ground. Her lips were covered in blood, as was parts of her mouth. "What?"

Rosalie pointed to the body on the floor, her hand shaking in what Bella could only imagine was rage. "That! What the fuck was that?! You just killed a man. But that isn't even what's bothering me. You drank human blood, Bella!" The blonde was positively fuming at her supposed mate.

Bella just tilted her head to the side, her eyes coal black and her lip turned up in a snarl. "Don't you fucking dare try and start with me, Rosalie! These men worked for Caesar, the very man who is after me! Drinking human blood? Yeah, I like the taste of it. Humans are selfish, arrogant things and they deserve to die after the stuff they do to each other! Oh, and another thing, I'm never going to change! This is who I am! This blood on my face, that mans death on my shoulders. This is me! I am a fucking VAMPIRE and I not going to ponce around, sucking off animals and living this "perfect life" that you Cullen's seem to lead!" Bella's voice was deadly, so deadly that even Rosalie who had been classed as an ice queen felt small in her presence.

Bella ignored Rosalie's look of hurt even though it tugged her heart in a way she didn't want to look to closely at, and made her way over to the man who hit his head against the wall. He was gently getting up off the ground as Bella grabbed him by his throat and held him tightly against the ice. "Who are you?" Shaking her head, Bella growled. "NO, you know what? Fuck that! Where is Caesar? And how did he know I would be here, huh? TELL ME!" Bella shouted in the mans face.

He let out a small whimper but shook his head in defiance. "I can't tell you because I don't know. I was just hired by a man who said he would pay good money to capture a girl."

Bella tightened her grip on the mans throat. "Bull shit. You're lying. You're a vampire hunter. I know this. Caesar sent people like you out a long time ago to deal with rogue vampires. I must admit, you're very loyal, but very fucking stupid. NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Bella started shaking the man violently.

"I don't know! All right? He just met… ahahahaha!" The man started laughing so abruptly that Bella dropped him in surprise. "You think this is funny do you?"

The man just kept laughing. "You're outnumbered, you dumb bitch! They will catch you, and Caesar will get what he wants, which happens to be you, for reasons I don't understand. I mean, you're not very good looking, are you? Have the old look in your eye. No spunk, no fight. Just a sad, old cripple inside your young skin." He laughed briefly again before talking again. "Don't you realise? It's a losing battle! You belong to him Isabella."

This seemed to have done it for Bella as she slammed her foot down on his throat, killing him and decapitating him at the same time. "I belong to no one," she hissed. Her body was still shaking when a light blue mist covered her.

"Bella," Rosalie whispered, moving her arm to touch her.

"Don't touch me, unless you want your hand ripped off."

Rosalie looked beyond hurt at that and Bella pointed to the blue glow. "Not by me. It's the locket, Rosalie."  
This seemed to cheer her up a bit but shouting and screaming coming from the smashed wooden door brought them back to the moment. "Looks like we're fighting our way out of here all right. Listen, no matter what, don't let the spheres or arrows touch you, ok? They burn anything it touches. I know." She held up her hand, which was black and burnt.

"Fucking hell," Emmett breathed. Bella forgot he was even there. "Who are these guys?"

Bella let out a bitter laugh. "These are Caesar's guys, and they won't stop until they have me. Come on, lets go. Rosalie, can you give Alice a call? See if they can meet us here, we might need back up."

The blonde nodded her head, pulling out her phone. "No signal. Looks like we're going to have to fight our way out of here until we reach them. But they should hopefully have heard us and are on their way."

Both Bella and Emmett nodded their heads in agreement. "Hopefully," Bella mumbled as she walked through the door into another room filled with brown barrels.

"What the hell is this?" Rosalie asked, walking past one of the barrels.

It was wide open and filled with black arrows. "I think this is a trap."

"A trap… You mean, someone knew you were going to into the Amazon, into that temple, and then that you would come here?" Emmett asked with a frown, clearly not believing it even as he asked it aloud.

"Not someone, Emmett. Caesar. This is his doing. That mother fucker!"

"Bella, it's all right. We won't let anything bad to you," Rosalie promised, putting her hand on Bella's shoulder so that she would look at her but Bella just gave a miserable laugh. "You can't keep me safe, Rosalie. You don't know what he's capable of." She sighed before speaking again. "There will come a time when I must face him and I must end it. But for now, lets get a move on through here."

Bella pushed open a door that was already open a little. "Bella, you can't face him alone. By the sounds of things, this guy is the most powerful thing in the world."

Bella nodded her head. "He is."

The sounds of feet up ahead made them all duck for cover. "Tanya, this way! Quickly!" The sound of Kate's voice made them all jump out at the vampires, who jumped back in freight.

"Guys! Where the fuck have you been? We heard shouting and screaming!" Her voice sounded panicky and Tanya didn't look too happy either.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Up this way. Hurry! They went up this way!" A loud voice followed by running hit them and stopped in the same instance.

Rosalie grabbed both Tanya, and Kate and dragged them behind cover. "Bella, do your thing," Emmett hushed fiercely.

Bella closed her eyes and held the locked, whispering into it.

"Man that is so awesome," Emmett said in awe, causing Bella to grin as she walked forward.

Seven men, all armed, came to a halt and stared at Bella stupidly. "That's her, that's the one Caesar is after."

Bella clicked her tongue. "That's right boys, and I am the one Caesar is never going to get," she growled.

The men looked to each other, causing Bella to roll her eyes. Clearly, these people were stupid: nothing like Caesar's old human vampire hunters. Bella smashed her fist into the face of the first one, and threw him into the others, knocking them down to the ground like a bowling ball would do to the pins.

Bella wasted no time in killing the men. She made sure to do it fast before running up ahead. She knew the others were following closely behind. Bella came out onto a small narrow, stone bridge. Snow covered it completely.

"Bella, help!" Alice's voice rang out to her.

Bella didn't know how, but she ran across the bridge at full speed with the others right behind her. She took a left as it was the only way to go and came into a massive hall. Torches lit the walls, the fire melted the ice and little flags hung on the ceiling above in different colours. Huge statues lined up against the walls on the right and the left and up ahead was an elegant flight of stairs. On the top of the stairs were men, all armed.

Jasper and Alice both were fighting them. They were losing drastically. Bella and the others charged at the armed men, catching them off guard as they battled with Alice and Jasper. Arrows and spheres were flying everywhere and in every direction. Bella dodged them easily enough.

"Isabella," a cold voice whispered out to her, caressing her name in a way that made her shiver in repulsion.

She snapped the neck she had her hands wrapped around, and sent the body flying through the air. Bella looked up to the entrance, trying not to be scared. Only one person said her name like that. Snow was blowing in gently from it and standing at the entrance, was a man Bella never wanted to see again. He was immaculately dressed in a black suit, his hands in his pockets and a crooked smile on his face.

"Caesar," Bella whispered, stunned.

She bolted up the steps and ran at the man, growling and slammed into him from the front, sending him toppling backwards out of the entrance and crashing down some steps then into snow. Bella held onto him, digging her nails in and hoping to tear chunks out of his flesh. When they landed on the floor, she rolled him over and started hitting his face, growling and snarling, scratching and pulling at the meat of his body.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Bella couldn't even decipher the feelings she was having. To face the one nightmare she had been running from, the one man who haunted her waking and sleeping moments, the thing that separated her from life, from who she was, from a possible future with Rosalie. She wasn't even as scared as she believed she would be when she saw him again. She was just so angry, her body buzzing with adrenaline and fury bubbling in her gut,

Caesar laughed at her, which give her prompt to tear a tuft of his dark curls out. He began to speak lowly, beneath his breath, as if they were lovers in bed after a night between the sheets. Sweaty, happy and high on endorphins. "I will have you soon, my Isabella."

That's when Bella heard them. "Bella! Bella! STOP!" Alice's voice reached out to her but a hand on her shoulder brought her out of the state of anger she was held hostage in.

"What?" Bella snapped, holding onto Caesars body so he didn't run.

Rosalie pointed towards the face Bella had just been pounding. Bella felt fear and bile seep into her, crawling up her throat and threatening to spill out. It wasn't Caesar beneath her at all. Wasn't Caesar missing hair, skin, and muscle, bleeding: dying. Just one of his goons. Bella stood up shakily, blood covered her hands and was drying on her face from the skin she had torn out.

Tears welled up in her eye. "but I-I just saw h-him Fuck! He's still out there! NO! NO! what's happening?" She started whimpering and shaking her head rapidly, trying to free the image of the mutilated body.

Rosalie held her tightly and protectively. "Shhh, it's all right, my Bella," Rosalie whispered softly, gently rubbing circles soothingly at Bella's back.

Bella withered in Rosalie's arms, not deserving her comfort. She couldn't believe what she had done to the man she thought was Caesar, what she had done in the past to avoid him and who she had come, because of him. The thing she was because of him. Who was she? What had he done to her? Without even realising it, Caesar had won. Because she was his, he had twisted her and destroyed her with fear, paranoia and the promise of her being his queen so much that she didn't even recognise who she was anymore.

Before she knew it, Bella had escaped Rosalie's arms and was on all fours, wretching up all she had eaten and the blood she had downed. Vaguely she felt Rosalie behind her, holding her hair, comforting her, rubbing her back. Bella couldn't even stand who she was right now, her tears mingling with her sick, her sobs making it so hard to breath that she wretched more and it became an endless cycle of wretching and crying, crying and wretching.

"Guys, we should head home, talk to Carlisle and set up a plan. Did you guys find anything?" Alice asked.

Bella was trying to pull herself back together but found all she could do was stop being sick, wipe her mouth with her sleeve and bury her face in Rosalie's neck to avoid looking at the body on the floor. Bella was trying so hard to keep a grip on reality that she listened with intensity to the conversation happening near her.

"Yeah, Bella gave them to me. I have them in my bag," Emmett replied, tapping the bag on his back.

"Lets go home. Then I'll give Carlisle a call, let him know that we're on our way back home."

As Bella held onto Rosalie, she shivered hard, her face wet. The cold wind and snow kept hitting her back and despite the jacket, she was freezing.

"Bella can you walk? Or would you like me to carry you?"

Bella lifted her face from Rosalie's neck and smiled softly. "I'll walk, thank you."

Rosalie looked a bit disappointed, but happy that Bella was smiling and holding onto reality. "Thank you for holding me together Rosalie. I feel like I'm going to pieces," Bella whispered brokenly.

"I'll always hold you together, Bella."

**AN:** Thanks to my beta LeighJ11.


	13. XII

The trip from Colombia back to the states was very tiring for Bella, both physically and mentally. Not only was she tired, but she also felt so dirty. Every time she looked in a mirror she felt unclean and she was sure her nails were clogging up with filth on their own. Her mind was constantly thinking about what had happened in Colombia. Repeating and repeating how she had seen Caesar turn up out of thin air and then just like that, disappear.

It didn't make sense to Bella, but she knew it wouldn't do her any good to keep on dwelling on it. Once they were back in the states, they had Edward and Irina pick them up and drive them back to the house. Bella noticed everyone looked to be in good or slightly better spirits than she as they headed home. Well, that was to be expected. Their part was done. They agreed to help her get the book, no more than that.

No, it was Bella who had to continue on in this nightmare. Bella who had to keep fighting and fleeing. Only Bella who had to face Caesar, for real and then what? If she managed to eradicate Caesar and anyone else after her, then she would still be running from the Volturi. Still watching over her shoulder at every turn to see if they had found her, if they were going to drag her to Italy and kill her.

Honestly, Bella was sure the time she had spent in Columbia with the Cullen's was the most she had let her own face be on display for such a long period of time. God, how depressing was it that she couldn't even look in the mirror and see her own eyes? Pathetic. She was pathetic.

Upon seeing Edward and Irina, a smile seemed to grace the group's face, except for Bella, who was just too lost in her own thoughts that consisted of self-destruction and depression. It didn't take long for the group to arrive at the Cullen's home. Everyone seemed to be so happy. Carlisle and Esme in particular were very happy to have everyone home, safe and sound. Honestly, they were all just making Bella feel sick and extremely out of place.

When Bella looked more closely at Carlisle, she could see the man had an odd look on his face, as if he knew that the trip was far more eventful than what it looked like. The first thing Bella did was leave for a shower so she could relax in the hot water. Once in the spray, she did her best to clear her mind from the current train of thoughts she was having. For a precious five minutes, Bella broke down into quiet sobs.

When her pity party was clearing out, Bella stepped out of the shower and dressed in some comfortable clothing. She supposed she should really get her stuff together and go back to her flat, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave yet. How could she leave this lively house, full of chatter and movement for the oppressing quiet that would great her at the flat?

No, Bella would stick around until someone physically asked her to leave. Until then, she would just hold on to the physical comfort while she could get in, and stop her mind from exploding. She couldn't afford to break down. When Bella descended the stairs and moved to the living room, she found Carlisle with a polite smile on his face. He seemed to be waiting for Bella. She made her way to the armchair and stared idly at the TV, pretending to watch it.

Carlisle seemed to be adopting this approach too, as if he could sense that Bella needed to be around people but didn't necessarily want to talk to them. But Bella knew he wasn't interested with TV and just decided to get it over with. Maybe he was going to ask her to leave. "Carlisle," she spoke quietly, initiating the conversation.

"Ah, Bella. Feeling better?"

Bella yawned involuntarily, as if to answer that in fact no, she wasn't but she nodded her head anyway. "Yeah," she mumbled.

Carlisle looked at her with a frown. "I was told what happened, Bella. I am very truly sorry. Have you had a look at the scroll?"

Bella shook her head, feeling so tired and weary. "No, not yet."

Carlisle nodded his head and appeared to be in deep thought. "Do you have any idea why he was really there? Or how he appeared, Bella?"

Carlisle seemed to fishing for answers, and Bella couldn't help but think he must have his own theories. "I don't really know why he was there, but I think you do. Am I right?" Bella questioned, a small smirk pulling up at her mouth.

"Yes, Bella. I believe they may have been there for this scroll you brought back with you."

Bella quirked her eyebrow in response, before clicking her tongue. "Hmm, maybe. But they did say they were there for me .I better take a look at this scroll then, and see what it it's all about."

Bella slowly got up and walked over to the small stand in the corner, where the scroll had been placed upon arrival, along with everything else obtained on her journey. "Carlisle, I'm going to go back to my place and figure stuff out there. I don't want to disappoint you but well, you know. I just want some peace and quiet."

Bella felt a tiny bit guilty, knowing full well that Carlisle was hoping she would stay here and read it here with him. Also, that she was lying. Because she really didn't want to be alone. But she reasoned that she would rather be alone for just a night so that she could curl up in a ball and go numb.

To his credit, Carlisle didn't show his disappointment. "Very well, Bella. That's quite all right with me. Will you at least give me a call? Let me know what you have found out?"

Bella forced the grin on her face as she picked up the scroll and the other things. She looked around, double checking that she had all her stuff together. "Oh, I'll be right back."

Bella blurred up stairs, retrieved her bag out of the shower room and then ran back down the stairs where she had just left Carlisle standing. A small smile was on his face as Bella dumped all her items into her bag, including some blood bags through the kindness of Carlisle. She zipped the bag, flung it over her shoulder and proceeded towards the door.

Bella stopped briefly at the entrance of the house, spinning around and biting her lip softly. "Uh, Carlisle, can you ask Rosalie to stop by later on, please? I, uh, just want to go over some things with her."

Carlisle chuckled softly. "Of course, Bella."

Bella gave him a toothy smile, the first smile that felt real, before flashing out of the door and into the forest. She knew she could reach her apartment if she stayed to the forest. Bella felt herself smile as she sped through the trees, with the wind whipping her hair. Surprisingly, she was glad to be back in this small town. At least here, with the Cullen's and Rosalie nearby, she felt marginally safe.

Once Bella made it back to her place, she knew something was off. An odd smell was coming from inside, churning her stomach. As she opened her door, it was revealed that her place had been trashed. Her couch was flipped over, her TV was broken and overall, the place was a total mess. Bella dropped her bag to the floor and started sniffing the air.

Whoever was in here didn't leave much clue as to who they were. She could only really smell herself and out of date food. "Fuck." She let out a heavy sigh.

Bella moved further into the room, shutting the door behind her. Glass crunched under her shoes as she came to the smashed side table that usually sat next to the sofa. Bella couldn't even find it in her to be angry. Just even more tired at the thought of having to clean all this mess. She moved into her bedroom, deciding to look at all the mess because she started to clean it up. A t-shirt that was lying on the floor caught her eye.

It was lying on her untouched bed and she could see that it had been torn to pieces. Bella picked up what remained of it, the shreds slipping between the grooves of her fingers and growled. It was a sickly sweet scent, definitely from a vampire. Bella sighed, dropping the shreds to the floor. The anger left her and despair settled in for a long stay. Bella collapsed on her bed, curling up on the bed and grabbing her legs.

She felt so numb, so empty. She had never felt so fed up, tired. Minutes, or hours passed while Bella lay curled up on the bed, hugging her body and staring into space. She was even sure she dozed off at some point. When she came to, Bella smelt them before their heavy footsteps arrived at her door. They all burst in and ran to her room as if powered by distress.

Bella was stunned to see Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Alice all blinking down at her from where she lay on the bed. She only briefly wondered where was Edward's mate was.

"Bella, all you right?! I had this vision that showed only your house being wrecked. I panicked! I thought you had been kidnapped," Alice all but burst out, causing Bella to smile, even if it was pathetically.

"I'm fine, Alice. The place got wrecked. I went to sleep." Bella sat up in bed, pulling her baggy jumper tighter. "This place is fucking wrecked. I just don't have the energy to clean it right now. I'm so tired," Bella whispered, shoulders slumping a little.

"Bella, you can't stay here," Esme's voice spoke up, pushing Bella to meet her eyes.

"I have nowhere else to go," she replied.

The woman threw her hands up in the air. "You can live with us, obviously!"

Bella was a little startled by this, but Alice piped up from Esme's side, defending her case. "Yeah! You can have Rose's room. I'm sure she'll be happy to share with you! Right, Rosalie?" The little vampire shot at Rosalie, who had been quiet this entire time.

The blonde opened her mouth, shut it and then scowled. "Sure. She can have my room. Thanks for volunteering, Alice." She shot the younger vampire a glare.

Bella felt a little upset by this. Rosalie didn't seem too happy about Bella sharing a room with her. This Rosalie was in cold contrast to the Rosalie that had held Bella together in Columbia and stopped her from falling apart.

Staring at Rosalie, Bella felt her lip quiver slightly but bit it for a moment to repress it. "Rosalie, it's fine. I, uh… I'll just stay here. I can sort this place out and besides, I don't want to be a burden or anything." Bella finished off.

She retrieved the torn T-shirt from the floor and turned to the group at large. "But since you guys are here, can one of you smell this T-shirt? Maybe someone can identify the scent on it."

Bella looked to Esme first to see she was standing with a frown on her face. Bella looked to Alice instead, who took que and walked over to the shirt, taking it from Bella and giving it a small sniff.

"Bella dear, it's not a problem at all. Just ignore Rosalie, she would welcome the company," Esme said suddenly.

Bella shook her head. "I don't want to get in the way."

Esme almost growled her reply. "Nonsense, Bella. You won't be any trouble at all, and besides, if you haven't opened the scroll yet, I'm sure my husband would welcomed the chance for you to do it with him." There was almost hope in her voice.

Bella smiled softly. Carlisle must really want to see what's on that scroll and Bella couldn't find it in her to say no. "Ok, Esme. Just let me grab some things."

Bella turned around to grab what stuff wasn't broken and some fresh clothes to pack into the bag from Columbia she hadn't yet unpacked. Instead, she came face to face with a very happy, smiling pixy, holding up a bag and giggling.

"Already done, Bella!" She sang happily, throwing the bag at Bella for her to catch. "And I don't recognise that scent, but I do have an idea, so I'll take it with me."

Bella shot Alice a puzzled look but shook her head, thinking it was better not to ask. She grabbed her bag off the floor from beside the door and threw it over her shoulder. "Guess we're running then?"

There was a slight pause before Esme smiled and nodded. "Yes dear, I'm afraid we are." She let out a small chuckle at Bella's reaction before walking out the door.

Bella felt uneasy when she ran behind Esme. She didn't know why exactly and it confused her. As they neared the Cullen's home, yet again, they began to slow before stopping completely. A few scents tickled their nose and Esme's face lit up. A huge grin came across her face as Carlisle came out from behind the tree with a few other vampires Bella had yet to meet. But she was betting that they were mates of the others.

"Carlisle dear, where are you going?"

The man gave his wife a brief kiss on the lips before sighing, "To see the wolves. They have requested a meeting with us, and I have no doubt it will be about Bella." Carlisle looked very tired to Bella, even for a vampire, you could see the stress in him.

"I'll be going straight to the hospital once I'm done. They need someone to cover a shift and I volunteered." He gave Esme one last kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the forest with the other vampires behind him.

Once they entered the house, Bella felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a grinning pixy. "Come on Bella, I'll show you to Rose's room," she spoke, adding a wink.

Bella, confused, turned around to see why Rosalie couldn't do it but found the blonde wasn't behind her, or anywhere in sight. "What the-?"

Alice gave a small laugh before tugging onto Bella's top. "Come on, come on!"

Alice seemed to be more hyper than usual. She was only showing Bella to Rosalie's room, why all the excitement? The smaller girl dragged Bella upstairs and to a hallway on the left. "The door at the very end is Rosalie's. She has the biggest room and like's her privacy too."

Alice gave Bella a gentle shove towards the end of the hall. "Alice, what's your problem?" Bella asked, exasperated.

"No problem, Bella! Anyway, I have to go see Jasper. Rosalie will be back soon, so you guys can have that talk. Just, you know… take it easy on her. You don't want to unleash her, uh, dominant side… if you know what I mean!" Alice finished with a small smirk, and a wink.

Alice left, leaving Bella confused and standing in a hall full of different scents. Alice laughed her way down the stairs. "Where is everyone all of a sudden?" Bella asked herself, letting out a small yawn.

Despite the weirdness, Bella shook her head and followed Alice's advice. The ever increasing honey and cream scent soothed her as she reached the end of the hall and turned right down a small narrow hallway. It was only about five steps for Bella before she reached a brown wooden door with the plate name on it: Rosalie Hale.  
Bella grinned to herself as she turned the gold nob on the door. It was so old fashioned. So Rosalie.

The instant Bella opened the door, she felt herself freeze. Rosalie's washed over her like someone had dumped a bucket of water on her. Bella found herself breathing in almost desperately and letting out small moans at the same time. Closing her eyes, Bella breathed again once more, moaning softly. "Fuck," she whispered before closing the door behind her and moving deeper into the room.

Upon opening her eyes, Bella found herself blown away by Rosalie's room. On the right of her were bookshelves, loads of them, stacked to the ceiling. Then there were two windows on each side of the king sized bed. From there were three doors: on her left, Bella saw it leaded to a balcony, the other to the wardrobe. Bella slid the door open and marvelled at the size of it. It was huge. Filled with boots, shoes, and clothes of all, and every kind.

Bella closed the door, then moved to the last door in the room. This was also very large and was a bathroom. Bella couldn't help but wonder why anyone would want a bathroom that size. The last thing Bella noticed was a large TV placed on the wall in front of the bed. Bella was lost in her own head as she wondered about the room in circles. Rosalie's scent continued to attack her and eat away at her mind.

"Bella," Rosalie voice came from the doorway.

Bella looked towards the door and frowned. "Rosalie." Bella's cheeks turned red, for reasons she didn't understand. She suddenly felt ridiculously shy.

"Uh, hey." The blonde gave Bella a confused look, before smiling briefly. "You can put you bags in the wardrobe, Bella."

Bella nodded her head, incapable of speaking for some reason and walked over to the walk-in wardrobe, placing her bags carefully to the side before closing the sliding door.

"Bella, we have to talk," Rosalie spoke suddenly.

Bella felt herself tense at Rosalie's words and more so, the way she said it. "Yeah," she agreed softly, turning towards Rosalie and making contact with her gold eyes.

The blonde walked forward, closing the gap between them. "Bella, about the kiss we shared in the cave…"

"What about it?" Bella asked more harshly than she intended.

"I don't know what to think of it… If I'm honest, it's difficult because I've never… been attracted to a woman before… I don't know how this is going to work. I mean, do you feel the pull as well?" Rosalie's voice sounding oddly cold which made Bella's hackles rise.

Bella nodded her head anyway. "Yes, I feel the pull, and I feel the same way as you. I have never been attracted to a woman before either."

Rosalie let out a small growl and Bella found herself growling back. This wasn't her fault! "So, how is this going to work?"

Thinking deeply, Bella couldn't think of anything clever to say. "I don't know. We could just give this a try. I guess?"

Knowing how stupid that must have sounded and by the look on Rosalie's face, Bella mentally slapped herself. "I mean, we could spend time together and uh, get to know each other. You know… take it from there. How does that sound?"

Rosalie pouted her lips slightly. "Ok. We'll do it your way then."

Grinning, Bella tilted her head, staring hungrily at Rosalie's puckered lips. "First, don't you think we should make sure that we are attracted to each other…"

"What do you mean?"

Bella paused slightly, before closing the space between them entirely and placing her lips against the soft ones of Rosalie's. The kiss was tense at first but then slowly turned passionate. Before Bella knew it, she was pulling Rosalie's hair, Rosalie's hand was like an iron grip on her hip and then her legs were around Rosalie's waist and her top was on the floor. Gasping, Bella ripped her lips away from Rosalie's'. They were both panting, hard.

"How was that?" Bella asked shyly, her bra straps falling down her arms.

Rosalie grinned. "I liked it."

**AN: **Thanks to my beta LeighJ11.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own ideas.


	14. XIII

After Rosalie's and Bella's intimate moment, the two started spending considerably more time together, especially as they shared a room and a bed. It was a welcomed distraction for Bella, who had never been in a relationship before or had anyone to care about in a long, long time, never mind someone to talk too.

Bella found that Rosalie was very protective over her, never letting anyone near her. This made Bella smile yet it had the inevitable discussion of her trying animal blood. Bella refused point blank; at least until she was safe again from the one chasing her, she needed her strength.

Bella awoke with a yawn and stretch, grinning as the feeling of two arms wrapped around her waist protectively; a face was buried in her hair. "Morning," Rosalie mumbled. She paused for a few seconds, inhaling Bella's scent before letting out a small, husky moan.

"You smell good, baby, " she said, leaning in and grasping the lips of Bella before climbing on top of her, letting out a small dominant growl.

"Rosalie, stop it." Bella mumbled into her lips.

Rosalie let out an annoyed sigh but stopped. "Fine, later then," she said in a voice similar to a scolded child, which made Bella giggle.

"God, I am going soft." Bella shook her head as she climbed out of bed, staring at an amused Rosalie.

"Something the matter?" the blonde asked, a smug smile playing across her lips.

Bella held up her hand, signaling her to wait. "No, not exactly. But, well... Rose this isn't me. I don't giggle. Ever." Bella crossed her arms over her chest; feeling like a new person was trying to grow out of her old, safe skin.

"Yeah, well, you do now," Rosalie assured. She sent a smirk Bella's way when she lifted an eyebrow in a challenge.

"Do I?" Bella flirted back, preparing to crawl back on to the bed.

The blonde nodded her head, rising from the bed herself. Bella huffed in annoyance. "Come on, Carlisle is getting impatient. I've never seen him so excited before," she chuckled as she dragged Bella out of the room.  
"I cannot go down like this, Rose," Bella exclaimed, looking down at her attire: shorts that reached her thigh and a tight tank top that stopped just before her belly button.

"Yes, you can. No one will say anything. They know I'll kill them," Rosalie chirped as breezily as commenting on the weather.

"Yeah, whatever you say Rose," Bella replied humorously as they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Esme was immersed in cooking and looked up upon the girl's entry. She smiled warmly at them. "Hello dear's. Sleep well? Bella, are you hungry?" she asked, already placing a plate of food in front of her.

Bella didn't even have a chance to decide if she was hungry or not. "Thanks Esme, it looks great."

She picked up the plate and breathed in the aroma, grinning in delight. "Smells good too," she added, taking a seat at the table and digging in.

The kitchen back door opened. "Ah, girls," Carlisle announced as he walked in. Moving over to Esme, he pressed a kiss to Esme's cheek and then moved on to Rosalie and gifted a polite smile to Bella.

"Bella, any chance we could ta-" Bella held up her hand to stop him and offered a thumb up before swallowing her food.

"It's in the living room, waiting for you." She swallowed the rest of her food and looked towards Esme. "Thank you Esme, it was delicious."

Esme smiled at Bella and grabbed her plate off the table, putting it into the dishwasher. "Well, shall we?" Bella asked, climbing off the stool she was sitting on.

She walked into the room behind her and over to the scroll that was lying on the couch, untouched. She could see the excitement in Carlisle's eyes. "Here we go, you ready?" she asked both Carlisle and Rosalie as she carefully picked up the scroll and prepared to unroll it.

They both nodded their heads and stayed quiet. Bella gently unrolled the scroll and grinned as the ancient paper declared its secrets to her. After unrolling it fully, she heard a slight cough behind her.

"Um, Bella, I can't read that." Rosalie said.

"Neither can I," Carlisle threw in.

Bella chuckled at the perplexed looks on their faces. She was holding the scroll above her face and grinned. "This," she shook the scroll softly, "is Dragon Language." She laughed a little at the looks on their faces.

"Uh, Dragon Language?" Carlisle asked dubiously.

"Yes, it's my native tongue. I suppose it's a dead language now." Bella's face fell slightly at the spoken revelation. Humans, or even vampires, no longer spoke the words of Old.

"Bella, can you tell us what it says?" Carlisle asked, offering Bella an encouraging smile as the brunette seemed deep in thought.

With a small frown, she tilted her head to the side and began reading off of the scroll, before letting out a small gasp.

"What? What is it?" Rosalie asked, alarmed.

"Aeliana."

The room was dead silent for a few seconds before Rosalie spoke up. "Caesar's sister?" she asked softly, noticing that Bella had gone rigid.

"Yes. This scroll tells me exactly where she is and how to..." Bella swallowed deeply before continuing, "How to kill Caesar," she finished the last part quietly.

The room fell silent. "How to kill Caesar?" Carlisle repeated, trying to grasp the moment, before letting out a long sigh. "No wonder he was after it."

Bella could only nod her head in response before swallowing, then speaking again.  
"There's more. This is a map," she stated as Rosalie came over and put her arm on her shoulder.

"A map?" she asked, confused.

"Yes."

Carlisle gave a small cough before throwing in, "A map of what exactly?"

Bella couldn't repress the grin that crawled across her face. "To Aeliana."

Rosalie's grip on Bella's arm tightened. "You sure?"

Bella rolled her eyes at the blonde before standing up, leaving the scroll on the couch. "Yes, I'm sure."

"So where is she?"

Bella closed her eyes, trying to form a plan behind her eyelids. "Antarctica." Her voice was so quiet, it was almost unrecognizable.

"Antarctica? You're shitting me." Rosalie paced a moment before continuing. "So this is another wild goose chase. You know, based on our other little run we just went on, this could easily be a trap, Bella." Rosalie growled.  
"Yeah, I know that Rosalie but it might not be. Have you ever thought of that?"

Rosalie put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the smaller girl, sending her a livid glare. "No, I haven't thought about that but you have to see it from my point of view, Bella."

The smaller girl briefly nodded her head. "Yeah, I get it Rose. You're scared, just like me."

"Ahem..." Both girls turned to look towards Carlisle, who had a small smile across his face.

"Girl's, I don't want you to argue over this. Why don't you go hunting Rose, to cool off?" Rosalie dropped her arms to her side, giving Bella a brief look before disappearing from sight.

Then he looked at Bella. "You must understand, she has never had a mate before. She doesn't really understand what she is feeling and although the two of you have been spending more time together, it's confusing her."

Bella looked over at the man who was now heading back towards the kitchen and Esme. "Rosalie, as I have said before, has had a sad ending towards her life as a human, she just needs time. She will not, however, stop being protective over you."

He stopped beside the fridge, opened it and threw a cool bag of blood towards Bella, who caught it and began drinking right away. "Thanks, Carlisle. But why are you telling me all of this? I've been around a lot longer than any of you and I think I can analyze behavior."

She wiped the blood away from her mouth and dropped the blood bag into the bin.  
"I understand Bella, but you have been on the run your entire life and things have changed since you were turned. By the sounds of things, Originals can choose their mates. We cannot."

He gave Bella a few seconds to soak in the information before continuing, "You love Rosalie as she loves you, but neither of you truly understand this just yet. Both of you have only just found each other, and in time you will both realize how much you mean to each other. Ah, here's Alice. I'll take my leave."

He gave a very small chuckle before moving away through the back door of the kitchen, no doubt to hunt just as Alice blurred into the kitchen, grinning happily as always and had a rather excited look across her face.

"Bella," she squealed making Bella take a step back.

"Yeah Alice, that's my fucking ear," she said, pointing to her sensitive ears.

The pixy just laughed out loud before throwing her hands over mouth, hiding her laughing. "Sorry Belly," she said, punching Bella in the arm.

"Great, now you're punching me." Alice rolled her eyes at the older girl.

"Whatever, anyway... Antarctica?" Bella shifted to sit back on the stool.

"What about it?"

"When are we going?" came Alice's instant reply.

"Look Alice, I don-" Bella didn't get the chance to finish what she was about to say, Alice held her finger to her mouth.

"We have already started packing," she gave Bella a wink.

"What? How could you..." A sudden image appeared in Bella's head before she let out an 'ah'. "Vision?"

"Yep." Alice said, popping the p.

"Look Alice, this is going to be dangerous and when I mean dangerous, I am talking abo-"

"...About more of those vampire hunters? Vampires, maybe even Caesar himself, possibly the Volturi and Aeliana as well. Yeah, I get it Bella, which is why we will be coming with you." Alice said with a sigh.

The pixy looking girl was clearly bored and stared at her nails. "Are you sure?" Bella questioned, probing further as Alice's eyes went blank.

"Alice?" Bella watched as Alice's eyes glazed over before they turned into a dark gold. She let out a small growl, "Damn mutts," she muttered, before hopping off the stool she was sitting on.

"Alice?" Bella said again as the smaller girl headed for the back door. "Bella, the wolves are not happy with us right now, they're arguing with Emmett, Rosalie, and Hannah," she muttered.

"Wait, Rosalie? Hold up!" Bella shouted after her, jumping off her own seat and racing after the girl.

They blurred through the forest as fast as they could. Shouting reached Bella's ears as they came out from behind the trees and stopped beside Emmett, Rosalie, and Hannah.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded as she stopped beside Rosalie. She was so close to the blonde that their shoulders gently touched.

She looked pissed as she answered simply, "Them." Indicating to the three tanned and muscly boys who were shaking greatly.

"What about them?" Bella inquired.

Rosalie kept snarling, her lip turned up and her eyes coal black. "They're accusing us of killing innocent people. They want to know why a red eyed vampire had joined our coven." Rosalie's voice was breaking at the end, her voice full of venom as Emmett stepped forward.

"They know, Bella," he spoke low, standing beside Rosalie and grasping her shoulder gently.

The instant Emmett touched her, Bella felt her blood boil and her eyes turned black. Emmett was touching Rosalie. _Her_ Rosalie.

"Emmett," Alice whispered, pointing at the growling Bella. "Don't touch Rose," she added with a small smile. Emmett instantly let go of Rosalie's shoulders and gave Bella an apologetic look.

"She's a blood drinker. A killer! She should pay for her crimes," one of the shirtless boys snarled.

"It wasn't her though," the girl on the left of Emmett, Hannah, which seemed to only rile the boys up.

"If one of you even steps over this line, the treaty is broken and we will kill you." Alice said calmly, stepping forward.

"But sh-she is a killer. She has to pay for her crimes! Don't interfere with us Cullen, I remember a time when you were chasing the same person."

Rosalie stepped forward beside Alice, almost face to face with one of the shirtless boys. "That wasn't her and these killings you are on about weren't her either."

The boy started shaking uncontrollably. "NO! No, that was her! We know it was. Why cover up for her? SAM!" the boy roared.

Bella's ear twitched as the rustling of leaves hit her. Two more people appeared and both only had denim shorts on, just like the others. One of them was a grown man and by the looks of things, he was the leader of the wolves.

"What is it, Jared?" the man barked, his voice was raspy sounding.

"It's her," he said pointing towards Bella.

Rosalie hissed viscously at them, blurring to Bella's side, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling Bella into her protectively.

"The one from before?" Sam asked confusion in his eyes.

"YES!" Jared replied, his body shaking so hard he was sure to explode any minute now.

"Jared control yourself or leave," Sam said, his eyes fixed on Bella's red ones.

"A blood drinker. A human killer. Cullen's, you have broken the treaty."

Emmett stepped forward, right beside Alice. "We haven't broken any treaty and you know it. She isn't the killer you're looking for," he spoke as calmly as he could.

This caught Bella's attention as the brunette was trying to work out what they were talking about. She's obviously not the killer the wolves are after. She wanted to move but was having a hard time as Rosalie was glued to her side.

"You must be covering up for her," Sam spat aggressively, stepping forward so he was face to face with Emmett.

To Bella it looked like a thin invisible line stopped them from touching. "We're looking for the same person you are. Now, if you cross this line, we will kill you." Emmett growled out the threat aimed at them.

Sam just smirked, "I'd like to see you tr-"

"SAM? SAM!" A young boy came running out from behind the bushes.

"What is it Seth? I thought I told you to stay away." Sam rounded on the young boy, Seth, who looked worried and scared.

"They spotted one."

This seemed to cause all of the boys to look Seth's way then to Sam. Sam turned back to Emmett, "This isn't over," he growled out. "Where Seth?" he asked the young boy.

"The beach," was his only reply.

"Fuck." Sam shouted, before exploding into a giant wolf and running off into the forest. The others followed behind him; all exploding into massive wolves. The only one who didn't explode was Seth, he ran after them as a human.

Once they were away, Bella gently squeezed Rosalie's hand. "Uh, Rose? Can you let me go?" she asked the blonde, who still held her and was still looking pissed.

"No" she said bluntly.

"No?" She shook her head. "Ok then, Alice what's going on, what was that all about?"

Alice turned towards Bella, a grim smile across her face. "There is another vampire here."

This made Bella frown softly to herself whilst in the iron grips of Rosalie's protective arms.

"Another vampire?" she repeated.

"Yes."

"Like the one that trashed my home?" Bella asked.

Alice looked on curiously, searching something Bella couldn't see. "Possible, guess there is only one way to find out."

Bella sighed. "Guess we have to postpone the trip to Antarctica then."

**AN: **_Thanks to LeighJ11 for being my beta. _I'm sorry that it's _not the best chapter and it slightly short. The next one will be longer; will have more action packed into it and hopefully more Bella/Rose interaction._  
_  
_  
_  
_


	15. XIV

_CHAPTER 14:_

**AN: **_Flashbacks are in__ Italic._

After the little chat with the wolves and calming everyone down, thanks to Jasper and his empathy, Bella found herself in the living room of the Cullen house. Everyone was there, with Carlisle standing in the center of the room addressing all the questions thrown at him.

"All right everyone, you know why I am standing here and what's going on so any questions you have please ask them. Bear in mind that they have to be important, I have to get back to work in fifteen minutes." He clasped his hands together with a small smile.

Bella asked the first question. She was curious ever since meeting the wolves two hours ago. "Carlisle, what exactly happened to the other vampire?"

"Well, when you were away in South America there were incidents, attacks if you will, and a lot of them. Too many for a small town like Forks so it caused some problems." He took a breath before continuing, "The wolves, as I am sure you have worked out by now, saw the vampire. They, uh, also caused some problems."

Bella folded her arms across her chest. "What kind of problems?"

"They figured out that you were the killer. You remember when you first came to town?" Carlisle asked her, making sure she remembered - which she did.

"Yeah, I remember." She smirked, making Carlisle raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well they accused us of being involved with the killings and in fact, the treaty we had with them was so intense it was almost broke. Luckily for us, no humans died and the wolves had something else to preoccupy their minds."

"The other vampire you mean?" Alice added in from behind Jasper, throwing a wink in Bella's direction as Carlisle bobbed his head in agreement.

"Yes, yes, exactly the other vampire. It killed more people than Bella. It started killing police officers too. We sent Edward and Jasper to investigate but, well..." he held out his hands, letting Jasper take over.

"We found a vampire. And this vampire was looking for something." There was a small silence that followed in the room.

"What do you mean? Looking for what?" Bella asked, growing more curious by the second.

She looked at the expression on his face before adding incredulously, "Me?"

The look that came across Jasper's face confirmed it. "Yes, we believe this vampire was looking for you. All the signs pointed to it."

Bella gave a small humorless chuckle. "Did you know about my place being trashed?" she asked.

Jasper looked away sheepishly. Bella laughed in sheer annoyance. "Great. Fucking great! Well, why didn't you tell me? You guys acted like you found out when I did." Bella let out a small snarl, a low growl was coming from her chest as she glared at Jasper.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am. We did it in your best interest!"

"Best interest of what exactly? Tell me!" she demanded, but started to relax as a pair of cold arms snaked themselves around her waist.

"Relax, Bella," a soft voice was whispered in her ear and Bella relaxed. A little. She kept shooting glares at Jasper, waiting for him to answer.

"Well?" she snapped, growing impatient.

"We did it for your safety and the best interest of you and Rosalie."

Bella felt her mouth drop. "'Me and Rosalie'? You didn't tell me because you wanted to push us together? Why didn't you let us be together when we were ready... until I was ready?"

She was upset, shaking slightly and her hands were balled into fists; her eyes closed. This reminded her of a time when she was pushed to be with someone she didn't want to be with. Although she wanted to be with Rosalie, this was too familiar for her. Letting out a growl, Bella moved out of Rosalie's arms and ran out of the house towards the forest to cool down.

She understood what they tried to do and that it was in the best interest of herself and Rosalie but she would rather have grown into a relationship with the blonde. Bella didn't know how far away she was in the forest but she was too deep in her thoughts to care. She knew she was far enough away from the Cullen's house to let loose and not be heard.

She moved over to a fallen tree, closed her eyes and sat down on it, trying her best to calm down. A snapped twig brought Bella out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes and stared in wonder. A doe was eating away at a patch of grass close to Bella. If she wanted, she could have petted it. The doe looked up and made eye contact with her.

Bella could have sworn it smiled at her. She was amazed; it was close enough that she could see everything marking on it. The small patter in its hair, the odd color in its eye's that no human would have been able to identify. Just as Bella was admiring it, feeling all her anger disappear, another twig snapped. Frightened, the doe took off.

Bella whipped her head around fast and stared at a pair of cold, malicious, red eyes.  
Bella instinctively crouched down in a defensive position. "You."

"Me?'" a cold, feminine voice mocked before stepping into the light. When it showed itself completely, Bella saw a beautiful vampire. She was about 5'6, shiny black hair, full lips and long legs that seemed to go on forever. Overall, she had a goddess warrior body. Bella stood up from her defensive position, she knew this vampire.

"I remember you." Bella said quietly as the vampire smirked.

"And I you, little one. Ah, yes, the dear old Isabella Swan. The rightful mate of Caesar, oh how he is going to love knowing where you are and that pretty blonde bitch too. Oh yes, she is pretty. I think he will find the information I found very useful indeed." She gave another laugh before pouting. "Oh Isabella, what's the matter pet? You look upset," she mocked happily.

"Fuck you. I will kill you; no information will be brought to Caesar." Bella said confidently, as the vampire threw her head back and laughed.

"Dear me, little one, you have no idea what I am capable of, do you? Don't worry though, you will find out soon enough. I haven't come alone." She stepped forward before looking around, smirking. "Goodbye Isabella, we will see each other soon, _very_ soon," she whispered before blurring away, leaving an angry; shaking Bella rooted to the spot.

"BELLA!" Rosalie's voice echoed through the tree's as the blonde, along with the rest of the Cullen and Denali clan, ran to the brunette's side.

"Emmett, Jasper, Hannah, Irina. This way," Edward ordered, rushing in the direction of where the vampire disappeared to, leaving Bella alone with Rosalie, Tanya, Kate and Alice.

"Bella, all you all right? What happened?" Tanya asked, stepping forward and grasping the girl's shoulders. Bella looked up to the older woman with genuine confusion in her eyes.

"I've met her before, a long time ago..." Bella closed her eyes as her thoughts wondered many years back.

_Snow was falling; screaming could be heard and smoke could be seen from over the hills as Isabella quietly crept through the heavy snow. Her feet were leaving footprints in the blinding white snow as she shivered to herself, drawing the thin cloak around her body to keep warm._  
_As she reached the bottom of the hill she began to enter the burning village._

_She used her gift a while ago so she knew she wouldn't be detected, as long as she stayed out of sight. Isabella made her way through a half destroyed house and peered out of a hole in the wood. She could see people on the ground tied up and a voice, a cold evil voice of a woman echoed through the clearing._

_She walked around and started barking at the other vampire's, "is this everyone?" _

_"Yes ma'am." She let out a horrible, evil laugh._

_"Good. Set the men up over there." She pointed to the right side and the vampires did as they were told. The vampire hunters were laughing as the men tried to put up a fight to get back to the woman and children, some of whom were crying._

_The evil woman smirked at the men's struggles and walked over to the females, lifting a strand of hair from a child's head before turning back to the men. "Oh yes, you will all make a fine edition to Caesar's army, but I am afraid the woman and children will not, they would, ah, be too much baggage." She let out a small chuckle at the end._

_"NO! Please, please, leave them alone! They have done nothing!" One of the men begged desperately, as the woman dropped the strand of hair and walked around the group of women. _

_She pulled out a sword. "Oh, are you sure? I could kill them, but then again, why should I waste their blood when my men are thirsty and when you are turned, you will be thirsty too." She indicted to the vampires, who laughed and nodded their heads eagerly in response._  
_Pulling back, Bella repressed the urge to be sick. Pulling herself together, she peered back through the hole, just in time to see more vampires arrive, at least twenty of them._

_"Miss Eura, the Volturi have backed off for some reason, no sight of them in last few days," informed the newcomer who seemed to be leading the group. Miss Eura seemed to be delighted by this news._

_"Fantastic! Caesar will be very pleased indeed. What about the girl Isabella? Have you found any sighting of her or know of her whereabouts?" _

_The men shook their heads. "No, nothing at all, but we will keep looking for her," one of them replied confidently. _

_Miss Eura clicked her tongue in response._ _"Fine. The Volturi backing of is good for now. Very good. I am sure Caesar will be pleased with your efforts." The men all grinned, looking relieved._

_"What about the mortal men? What is Caesar's plan for them?" One of the vampires asked, stepping out of the line and walking up the woman. _

_She looked back at him with surprise. She tilted her head in the direction of the human men; some of them were still struggling to break free. "I believe Caesar wants a human army, some sort of vampire hunter malarkey." She laughed at the men's frightened faces. "Don't worry, they won't be killing us. They are a special prize for the Volturi and anyone who pissed off Caesar." _

_She then focused her eyes on the vampire who questioned her. "Are you satisfied?" she asked him, confusing the man who stared back nervously._

_"Uh y-yes, Miss Eura." She smiled softly at him before touching his face. "Good." _

_She then swung her sword in lightning speed and decapitated him. The body fell to the ground with a _thump_ landing in the snow. She caught the head before it fell and smirked, dropping the head to the ground. Laughing at the woman and children she said, "Men, are you thirsty?"_

_Bella gasped as the screaming got too much for her and covered her ears. She peeked out of the hole one last time and saw Miss Eura looking at exactly where she was. Her head was tilted and a smirk tainted her face. Not wasting any more time in this village, where she would surely get caught, Bella crept away silently, feeling sick to her stomach._

Bella was brought out of her memories by Rosalie who was shaking her desperately whilst yelling her name. Bella didn't even realize she had tears falling down her face.

"I could have saved them," she mumbled, staring at the ground; not trusting herself to meet the eyes of the people in front of her.

Rosalie knelt down and brought her hand up to Bella's tear stained face, gently cupping her cheek. "Bella," she whispered softly, stroking her face whilst wiping away the tears that were falling.

Bella met Rosalie's golden eyes and stood up, wiping away the tears angrily. She was an Original for fucks sake; she didn't feel remorse for anything.

"I have met that woman before," she said in a more confident voice before she narrowed her eyes at the place the vampire just stood. "Miss Eura," she whispered the name making the others blink in confusion.

"Was that the vampire's name?" Kate asked attentively.

"Yes and she isn't alone either. At least that's what she said; maybe we should go back to the house? Alice, can you get in touch with Carlisle?" The small pixy whipped her phone out of her pocket and started speaking to Carlisle.

They all ran together to the house and Bella stopped beside a huge rock that was near the house when she saw Jasper's worried face. The other's came to a halt as well. "Jasper, what's wrong?" Kate asked the boy.

"Ahem, nothing, I pulled back. The others are still running after her," he said with a frown as Tanya put her hands on her hip.

"Why did you pull back?" Her voice sounded full of authority.

"I just wanted to speak with Bella for a moment," came his cool reply, "Bella, may we?" He directed his question towards Bella who mutely nodded her head.

Jasper quickly gave Alice a kiss before running into the forest with Bella right behind him. Once Jasper felt they were far enough, he came to a stop and gave her a small smile. "I just wanted to apologize for upsetting you earlier. It wasn't my intention, Bella." He looked so sincere that Bella couldn't help but smile back.

"It's fine Jasper, honestly, I over reacted a little." She sighed heavily before carrying on, "It's just this is what my life has been like since the very beginning. For as long as I can remember, I was forced into a relationship with someone I didn't want to be with."

Bella took a long pause and a cough from Jasper brought her out of her thoughts. She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, just thinking. I have been forced to do things all my life and Rosalie, well, Rosalie is the first person I actually like and she is meant to be my mate too. Although I know you wanted to help us out, I would rather it had happened in its own time, if that makes sense?" Bella questioned, looking into Jasper's eyes.

"I understand completely Bella and again I am sorry I jus-" he stopped talking, his usual blue eyes turning into black. Bella looked around warily.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" When he didn't respond, she grabbed hold of him. "Jasper!" She exclaimed.

The boy made eye contact quickly, "Don't you smell that?" he snarled, looking around. "We are not alone," he hissed. He started sniffing the air; by now his eyes were coal black.

Bella looked around but she couldn't smell or hear anything. "Jasper, I think your just imagining thi-" Loud screams pierced through the forest, making them whip their heads around frantically.  
"The house," they said in unison as Bella and Jasper sprinted towards the screaming at full speed.

Bella wasn't going to stop for anything; the sound of fighting and things being broken only made her run faster. Just as they were about to break out the tree line, a flying Kate crashed through the tree's and took out Bella. They both landed on the ground, making a massive crater and taking out trees in the process.

"Kate, what's going on?" Bella asked, getting up on her feet and picking Kate up in the process, but carefully as she was covered in cracks.

"Vampire hunters... Loads of them," she grunted before taking off again; Bella was right behind her. Once out of the woods, Bella saw that the vampire hunters had broken into the house and were destroying everything.

Only Esme, Alice and Tanya stood fighting against the other vampires. Using her locket for its extra power, Bella closed her eyes hoping for it to work. She opened them again and was glad to see she had the power. Using her immense speed and strength, she blurred into the house, killing at will by snapping heads off and ripping limbs away from their bodies.

She reached the upper floor in mere minutes and made her way to Rosalie's room. The door had been kicked down and a single vampire stood in the room sniffing at Bella's t-shirt.

"What the hell?" Bella growled.

The woman whirled around; a sinister smirk adorned her face. "It's too late pet, we have the girl."

Bella could feel rage build up inside her, "Who?" she asked, getting ready to strike.

The woman let out a hollow laugh, "The blonde bitch. Your mate, is she not? She is on her way to the mighty Caesar."

Bella felt numb before underlining fury took over. She blurred over to the woman and pounded her, destroying her beautiful face and every inch of her body she could reach. A loud cry hit her ears, stopping her mid punch.

"Rosalie!" she cried, before smashing the window and jumping out of the house. She landed on the battlefield and dodged the arrows being shot at her. She kicked aside and killed as many as she could but she couldn't stay, Rosalie needed her.

The cry came from the forest. Bella raced deeper and deeper into the forest, listening for any sign of Rosalie but it was too quiet. Bella didn't like it one bit. She sniffed the air and could only just make out a faint sickly sweet smell mixed with Rosalie's scent. She followed it, staying on guard the entire time.

The scent seemed to be getting stronger as Bella followed it, getting deeper into the forest but then it disappeared entirely. The only scent left was honey and cream. Rosalie's scent.  
Bella came crashing into a clearing before stopping and falling to her knees, sobbing as the trail ended. Lying on the ground, right in front of Bella, was an arm. 

Rosalie's arm. 

**AN:**_ Sorry about the shortness of this chapter and the time too. I will be busy this weekend so I won't be able to update it. I haven't checked for any mistakes so if there is some, I am sorry. Thanks to my beta LeighJ11. Lastly if anyone is interested I am starting a new story called the Runaways. It's my first attempt at a human Bella and vampire Rosalie. It will also be my longest story so if you guys could support me on that I would appreciate it. Reviews are welcome!_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. _


	16. XV

_CHAPTER 15:_

Bella was down on her hands and knees, crying hard. Her face was buried in her hands as she wailed out her desperate cries, echoing loudly in the forest.

"Bella!" A voice shouted out in the distance.

"This way!" Another voice added.

Bella knew they were behind her and had been for the last five minutes staring in shock at the scene before them, just like Bella had.

"Bella," a more calming voice said her name and only when a hand touched her shoulder did she look up into the sad and worried eyes of Carlisle.

Doing her best to form words, she spoke, "S-s-she's g-gone. Gone," she whispered into the dark, eerie, forest.

Carlisle's grip on her shoulder tightened slightly. "I know," his voice sounded devastated.

Bella just couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. Very slowly, she brought herself up from the ground with the help of Carlisle. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered before blurring away, out of his grip and out of the radius of the group.

Bella faintly heard, "Let her be," as she ran.

Running fast and hard, trying not to think about it, she let nothing stop her. Bella ran for hours and found herself near a logged cabin. There were lights on inside the building and she could detect three heartbeats.

She listened intensely and heard a female voice say, "I'm going out."

Bella watched as the door to the logged cabin swung open, revealing a girl with short black hair. She was in her early twenties, if Bella had to guess. The girl got into an old looking pick-up truck and drove down the dirt path. Bella listened closely; making sure the girl was away before approaching the cabin. Anger was consuming her.

If truth be told, Bella wasn't in her right mind just now. Dashing out from behind the trees, she blurred over to the cabin. The voices inside made her smile manically. She was thirsty. Staring down at her hands, she realized that they were shaking. When was the last time she fed?

Without thinking twice about it, Bella moved to the front door and kicked it open. The door flew off of its hinges and further into the cabin where it hit the wall, cracking it into a million pieces. Screams could be heard within the house. Her eyes, coal black and calculating, skimmed the room in front of her and focused on the woman in front of her, who was screaming in fright.

A man ran into the room and started shouting, "what the hell do you think your do-" but didn't finish as Bella's teeth sunk into his neck.

Bella drank deeply, completely in lust for the blood, but her eyes never left the screaming girl. She dropped the body of the man which fell to the floor with a thump.

"NO, NO, PLEASE! I HAVE CHILDREN, PLEASE NO!" The woman screamed as Bella stalked forward.

Snarling, she slammed herself into the woman, shoving her up against the wall whilst inhaling her scent.

"Mmm, you smell nice." She breathed in again before plunging her teeth into the soft, warm woman in front of her.

She couldn't leave any evidence that she was there, so grabbing a lighter from the woman's pocket she searched for some oil. She found some in the small kitchen and started splashing it about before lighting.

She blurred out of the house and stopped. Turning around, she looked upon the burning mass of wood, suddenly feeling regret before shaking her and running away. After three days Bella was in a clearer state of mind. When she finally headed back to the Cullen's house, it wasn't because she had to.

She needed their help and it was their daughter, sister, and cousin that was missing and was potentially dead. She reached the half destroyed house, but it was better than when she left it. Work had already been done in order for it to get back into its original state.

"Bella!" A small blur stopped in front of her and arms wrapped around her middle, hugging her tightly.

Looking down, Bella gave a small smile at Alice. "Hey."

Without warning, Alice hit her hard. "Hey! Ouch! What the fuck man? You keep doing that!" Closing her eyes, she let out a 'oh' as realization hit her.

"What the fuck Bella? We looked for you everywhere! But we couldn't find you."

Nodding her head mutely, Bella looked down in shame. "Yeah, well sorry."

"Why did you come back?" Bella was surprised by Alice's question and it threw her off. Why did she come back?

"I need your help."

She could see the curiosity in Alice's gold eyes. "Oh. My help or everyone's?" She asked.

Bella frowned, her hands stuffed deep in her pockets. "You already know what I am going to ask, don't you?"

Alice nodded her head without preamble. "Yes Bella, I do. I also know you killed that family."

Shrugging her shoulders, she responded coolly, "I already told you guys, I'm not like you. I was angry and upset and hungry. I wasn't thinking clearly."

Alice grabbed Bella's arm and pierced her with a glare, "That's not the point! You killed innocent people. Again."

"Yeah, well sue me, Alice, I'm a vampire. Now where is everyone else?"

"Out. Esme, Tanya and Irina are out buying supplies for the house. The others, well, the others are..." Alice seemed to be stuck on what to say.

"The others are what, Alice?"

The smaller girl began walking towards the house. "The others are torn, Bella. They don't know who to look for. Of course they have looked for Rosalie, but it hasn't stopped them keeping an eye out for you as well."

Stepping into the house, Bella let out a small groan at the state of it. Everything was broken and smashed.

Alice over heard her groan and replied, "Yeah, this place is done for. Esme wasn't too happy but she sees it as a chance to rebuild and buy more stuff."

They placed themselves down on chairs in the kitchen or what little was left of it anyway. "So what's this plan of yours?"

"I want Rose back and I know how to get her, but I'll need a distraction. The way I see it is they must be keeping her here in the states. Caesar won't kill her. If I offer to give myself up he will let her go."

Alice seemed unsure, "How do you know this will work?" Her voice broke on the last bit and the pain was evident on her face and voice that she missed her sister.

"I don't, but the thing about Caesar is he's a man of his word."

Alice was about to answer when the backdoor opened and in walked Carlisle. A small smile crossed his face as he walked over to his daughter and gave her a small kiss on the head before nodding to Bella. "Bella, I'm glad you're all right."

She gave a small smile back. "Thanks. I am sorry about what's happened Carlisle. I didn't mean to run away like that. It's just the pain and the thought of losing Rosalie, it was just too much."

Nodding his head, he replied, "I understand. So I assume there's a reason why you came back?"

Biting her lip, she put her hands on the table, stretching out her fingers. "Yes there is Carlisle. I need everyone's help. I have a plan to save Rosalie."

He seemed to gain focus, "Go on."

"Like I said to Alice, they will be keeping her here somewhere close. Caesar will no doubt know what's going on, so I will need a distraction. I will hand myself over."

Carlisle gave a small cough and stared at Bella, confused. "You want to hand yourself over?" he asked.

"Yeah, well it's the best plan I have," she mumbled, feeling embarrassed before clicking her tongue. "Wait, I have a better plan."

Taking a deep breath, she spoke fast, "right. Well first, we need to find out where she's being kept. Caesar will be close as he knows I'll come. Therefore we need a distraction and that will be me. Kills two birds with one stone. I'll hand myself over to him and then you guys free Rosalie. While all this is happening, someone will be in Antarctica finding the only woman who can stop Caesar. His sister, Aeliana."

Looking around at the faces of Alice and Carlisle, they both seemed to be contemplating this plan. "Very well Bella, that does sound better but who goes and who stays? Either way there will be trouble; there is no doubt about it."

Bella pulled her hands off of the table and let them lay flat at her sides. "Yeah, I know. You can bet there will be. What about Tanya, Kate and Irina? They are old; they can take care of themselves. That leaves the rest of us to hold against Caesar, should the worst happen."

Alice frowned, "The worst happen?"

Staring sheepishly back at Alice, Bella nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, you know Caesar kills everyone except me."

Rolling her eyes, Alice replied sarcastically, "Great. So how do we find Rosalie?"

"I think I have an idea. If you will stay with me ladies," Carlisle disappeared upstairs and returned thirty seconds later holding a cell phone, "We have a meeting with the wolves," he said calmly.

Making his way towards the kitchen door, Alice and Bella both followed behind him. "When, now?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

They reached the treaty line eight minutes later. Four boys were already waiting, their shirts were off and the rain was lashing against their exposed skin. Carlisle was first to walk forward, a polite smile on his face as the boys glared and watched Bella intently.

"Sam, thank you for meeting us," Carlisle said.

"What do you want, Cullen?" Sam grunted in reply, his deep voice echoed around them.

"I-we need your help."

One of the boys spat near the feet of Carlisle. "Help? Help? You want us to help you? A leech? Not a chance." He spat again.

"Paul, enough," Sam snapped and the boy shrank back.

"It's my daughter, Rosalie. She has been taken and badly injured. May-maybe even killed." Carlisle's voice fell flat at the end.

"Your daughter has been taken? By who?" Sam replied calmly.

"Caesar," Bella answered, stepping forward so she stood beside Carlisle.

Sam's eyes fell upon her. "Caesar?" he asked, dumbfounded. His voice was tight and strained and his body shook ever so slightly.

"Yes, Caesar. The Original vampire."

A laugh came from the left making Bella glare at him. "Sure, an Original vampire. We've heard about it. Now tell us something, what does this have to do with us helping you, blood suckers?"

"Jacob has a point," Quill piped up, making the others all nod and shout in agreement.

Starting to get annoyed, Bella growled. "Because this vampire is crazy and if he gets his own way, he will do terrible things. Your little La push party down there will be no more. He will wipe out everything supernatural and anything that poses a threat to him if we don't stop him." Bella took a shaky breath. "He has Rose."

A few boys laughed. Some told the others to quiet down while Sam stood still, his eyes fixed on Bella's red ones. "You want us to help you take down an Original vampire, who has been around for a long time because he has your daughter, Rosalie. He plans to kill all who pose a threat to him?" Sam repeated back for confirmation.

"Yes, that's correct. Will you help us?" Alice spoke, a little behind Bella.

Sam was about to answer when Alice's phone rang. The pixy picked it up, "Hello. Emmett what's wrong?" Very quickly, Alice's face went dark. "I understand." She spoke fast then hung up the phone, her eyes darting around frantically.

"Alice, what's going on?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Vampires. Emmett said they're heading this way. Ironically enough, they chased them to our location. They might lead us to Rose. He said they caught them scouting about."

Spinning around so he was facing Sam and the others, Carlisle pleaded once more. "Please Sam, help us. If they run onto your land, we need your permission to follow them."

"I don't think so, Cullen. We will follow, you can stay on the other side to make sure they don't escape, or have you forgotten where the treaty line is?"

Carlisle stared back, anger evident in his eyes but he didn't argue as the boys exploded into wolves.

"Alice?" Bella said, walking up to the smaller girl. Alice's eyes were glazed over, unfocused. She was having a vision. Just when Bella was about to say her name again, Alice's eyes went back to normal before she pulled out her phone.

She began speaking fast into the mobile phone and hung up several seconds later. She growled as a sickly sweet scent hit the air and it definitely wasn't one they were used to. Cracking their heads to the right, they saw blurs move in the background.

"THERE!" Bella shouted, racing off after the vampires.

The wolves, now on her right, raced ahead of her being slightly faster. Blurring through the tree's, the rain was hitting Bella square in the face.

"It's her. It's Isabella!" One of the vampires shouted.

Making a sharp left, jumping over a few fallen down tree's and rocks, Bella growled.

"Fuck. Shit. The camp head, straight to the camp!" Another man shouted as they split up.

Two vampires went left, another went right. Making a split decision, Bella went right and shouted at Carlisle and Alice, "Follow them!"

They didn't argue and followed the two vampires. The wolves went with them too as the treaty line ended the way Bella went. The vampire in front of her looked over his shoulder; a sadistic grin visible on his face as jumped over a small hole that was in the massive rock ahead. Bella did the same finding herself getting angrier.

"You know what Caesar has done with that blonde bitch, right?" He shouted over his shoulder, letting a laugh out doing so.

"Fuck you! Where is she!?" Bella snarled back as she hopped over more boulders and trees.

"Ha! Oh, you'll see. She was very tasty."

Letting out an enraged snarl, she ran faster. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" She screamed at the laughing man as he jumped down a hill, Bella right behind him.

Losing her balance as she jumped off the path, she tumbled down the hill, smashing through a wooden fence before lifting herself up and chasing after the vampire again. The man started to slow down at an old building that was up ahead. It looked abandoned, smashed to pieces and very rusty. It could have been some sort of old farm building.

The scents closed in around her as she hopped through a hole in the metal sheet of the building. She walked out into a court yard. _They_ were waiting. She stopping in her tracks,

"Shit." Bella whispered as more scents closed in around her.

She could hear the laughter. "Well, well, well, isn't this a nice surprise?" A familiar voice drawled out.

The group of vampires standing in the court yard split in half to reveal a woman walking down the middle, a smug smirk graced her lips.

"You." Bella growled, crouching in defensive position.

The woman's smile grew wider before she barked a laugh. "Me? Yes, Isabella, it is me. I outran your friends, captured the blonde girl you care about and well, now here you are." She stopped walking and stood still.

"Miss Eura, what of the girl?" The man who Bella was chasing asked the woman, whose smirk turned cruel.

She glanced back at Bella. "Oh, the blonde girl? Rosalie, I think her name is? Hmm, what to do? We could just kill her..."

While Miss Eura stood contemplating what to do, more men and woman closed the space where Bella was. She was standing in the middle of a circle of women, men and Miss Eura. Bella was easily outnumbered, so she grabbed her locket, whispering desperately into it.

"BELLA! BELLA, RUN! IT'S A TRAP. IT'S A TR-" Rosalie's voice sounded out from behind the circle as the scent of honey and cream filled her mind.

"ROSALIE?" Bella screamed back.

Upon seeing the girl being dragged by three vampires, one of her arms missing and her face full of cracks, made Bella furious. She turned her attention towards Miss Eura. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed, clenching her fists as tightly as she could.

"Well, I suppose we could let the blonde watch Isabella destroy herself rather than kill her," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. She grinned and started walking away.

"Don't kill her, just capture her. Remember she is Caesar's prize after all. Oh and Isabella?" She stopped and turned around, another sick smile played across her lips. "Your friends are greatly outnumbered. Not just the ones you were just with, but the others, as well and the three that are on their way to Antarctica."

Bella stared at her in disbelief. "Oh yes, we know where Aeliana is, my dear. After all, it was Caesar and me who put her in her rightful place. Your friends will die and it will be entirely your fault. You may as well give up now, because Caesar will be here shortly to collect his prize. Have fun." She laughed heartedly.

She carried on walking away but Bella raced after her, charging into the wall of vampires, sending them crashing down to the ground. She was greatly outnumbered though and they grabbed her, climbing onto her to stop her. She threw them off and booted the face of one of the vampires that lay on the ground before spinning around.

She took down eight vampires in one go, snapping off their necks, their bodies tumbling to the ground as they jumped onto Bella.

"BELLA!" Rosalie's scream made Bella whip her head around as more vampires came rushing through the battered down building.

"Shit. ROSE, IF YOU CAN, RUN!" Bella shouted out, knocking as many vampires down as possible.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as one of the vampires grabbed her hair and punched her in the gut.

They kicked her, sending her flying through the air and crashing into an old shed. She broke the shed and landed on the floor clutching her stomach. She could smell blood. Looking down at her hands, she saw a deep gash heal itself before she blurred back to her feet and ducked under the arms of a huge male vampire who tried to grab her.

Grasping her locket, she spoke furiously at it and let out a cry when nothing happened. For the first time ever, it had let her down. More and more vampires came hurling towards Bella, like a never ending train. She fought and fought but started losing energy as the waves kept on coming. After more than two hours of nonstop fighting, Bella was down on her last punch.

She couldn't carry on. The disadvantage of being only part vampire and with her locket failing to use the powers, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She could never win without help. A hard punch on the side of the head made the girl fall to her knees, blood now seeping down her face. Bella thought of the friends she had made.

She thought of Rosalie and her family. What had she done? They would all die because of her and Caesar would have won. She looked up into the cold black eyes of a female vampire who licked her lips hungrily before smashing her hand down into Bella's bloody face one last time, knocking the brunette out cold.

**AN: **_I'm very sorry__ for the lateness of this chapter. But the good news is that I already have the next chapter written and it should be up at the weekend. Hopefully you all liked this chapter and will let me know. Thank you to LeighJ11 for being my beta._


	17. XVI

CHAPTER 16:

A dripping noise echoed in the room, the shuffle of feet and a low chuckle could also be heard.

"She's awake," a deep voice said.

The sound of heels clicking along stone floor vibrated in Bella's ears.

"Good. Dump the other one in here too, we need to find the others," a female voice answered.

There was a few seconds silence after. "Are you sure that's a wise decision?"

"Yes she will die, let them spend their final moments together but make sure that guards stand by them."

The clicking of heels vanished. The room was silent for a moment before the sound of growling; snarling and struggling filled the room.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

"Shut your mouth girl!" A male snarled right back at her as he shoved the girl down to the ground. 

The sound of a door resounded around the room as Bella's eyes cracked open slightly to reveal a dark room. She moved her head slowly when she realized she was upside down.

"Uh, fuckkkk. My head!" Bella moaned.

"Bella?" A voice whispered.

She recognized it instantly. "ROSE?" She shouted back.

She was starting to make out the figure of someone standing in front of her. "Bella! God, Bella," Rosalie cried in disbelief, reaching out to touch her.

Bella could make out her missing arm. It made her heart break. "Rose. God Rose, I am so sorry about everything. It's my entire fault, but I never wanted this to happen Rose, I swear!"

"Shhh. It's all right Bella, we can talk later."

"Later? Why not now?"

The blonde scoffed. "Because we have to get out of here, of course."

"You're right. But how?" Bella mused. "All right, well can you get me down?" Bella asked.

"I'll try." Rosalie grabbed the chains with her one hand and tried to break them apart.

"Shit. They won't break" She looked around desperately.

Bella looked at her locket which was hanging down her head. She was surprised the vampires didn't take it.

"My locket, Rose," Bella said, shaking her head to show where it was.

Rosalie got the message and pulled the locket from Bella's neck. "Now what?" She whispered.

"Hold it up to my mouth," Bella instructed.

Aloud bang and swearing suddenly sounded from outside the door. "Quick!" Bella urged.

Rosalie held the locket up to Bella's mouth. She whispered into the locket and it started to glow blue like a flame. It made its way up and over her body. The chains holding her together started to burn away before her. Bella collapsed down onto the ground, rubbing sore arm.

"Ow," she mumbled as Rosalie helped her up.

Both their heads turned towards the door. "What the hell was that?" 

"Quick, get in there!" Voices and feet started making their way to the door as Bella pushed Rosalie off to the side. "Stay hidden," she instructed.

Rosalie scowled. "No." 

Bella was about to argue but she didn't want to hurt Rosalie and the blonde only had one arm. When the locket lit up again, a faint blue mist rose into the air and drifted towards Rosalie. It reached her and began making its way to the arm she lost.

Very slowly the mist took the shape of an arm and began making its way down until it stopped, revealing a full arm. It was pale, just like the other one. The only difference being the red on her veins. Bella and Rosalie stared in awe.

"What the fuck?" Rosalie mumbled, moving the arm around.

"This locket, it must be more powerful than I thought. I've never seen anything like this before."

Bella was stunned. "What are the red parts about?" She wondered.

Rosalie stared in fascination at her new arm, flexing her fingers. "No idea."

They had forgotten about the people outside the door and only remembered when the door bust open and a handful of guards came charging in. Too late. 

"Where are they?" A man shouted.

Simultaneously Bella and Rosalie jumped out from behind the shadows and started attacking the men. Rosalie grabbed hold of one of the vampires and with her new arm she swung it forward and cracked the man's face in half. A red glow made its way over his face and slowly it melted away.

Bella kicked another vampire into the wall. "What the fuck?" She questioned as the veins in Rosalie's hand turned red.

"Holy shit."

Both girls stared at each other. Rosalie looked a little freighted. "Uh, Bella, this was your lockets doing, what the fuck is going on?"  
"I already told you, I don't know! I've never seen anything like this before! Now come on, this is our chance to escape."

Bella raced through the open door and into a narrow hallway reaching the end. There was a three way path. "Which way?" Bella asked. 

"This way," Rosalie answered, running ahead of Bella. They went straight and kept running until they reached another metal door and pushed it open. They were soon hit with sunlight shining unto their faces.

"What the fuck just happened?" Bella asked as they walked out into the sunlight. 

"I don't like this Bella," Rose whispered as she moved closer to the smaller girl. 

"Me neither. Come on, I am not waiting around for them to come back." 

The sound of feet running made both girls turn around to find that six vampires were running at them. One was a hunter with a sphere. Making a quick decision Bella shoved Rosalie out of the way as a sphere flew past where Rosalie was standing a second ago. A vampire hit Bella, connecting with her face.

It caught the brunette off guard and made her fall to her knees. She could feel her face cracking and blood oozing down the front 

"BELLA! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Rosalie roared, blurring over to the vampires. Bella looked up from the ground watching in amazement as Rosalie killed the vampires. 

"You're such a jinx," Rosalie said to Bella. 

"True, but we should get going now."

Glancing at Rosalie briefly, Bella smiled before they ran through the woods. After half an hour of running the woods they started to recognize where they were. 

"Hey. I know these woods! We aren't far from ho-" Rosalie stopped dead, her eyes darkening slightly. Bella could smell it too. 

"Blood?" Together they followed the heavy scent in the air.

After a few minutes of walking the scent of blood was now stronger. They then saw six dead bodies on the ground. They were all drained of blood. Bella's throat instantly went haywire, making the brunette hiss. Clutching her throat she leaned down and put her hand into the pocket of one of the man's coat. She found what she was hoping for and pulled out a phone.

She threw it to Rosalie. "Call Alice and the other's, make sure they're all right." Bella said.

Rosalie nodded her head and began dialing instantly. Bella could hear Rose speaking in the background when a heartbeat rushed in her ears. She knew it wasn't an animal and was only about fifteen yards away. Her throat was burning in agony. Bella raced after the heartbeat, blurring past the tree's she saw a terrified woman clutching her arm.

She was bleeding and the scent of fresh blood flooded Bella's nose as she threw herself onto the woman. Her teeth mashed into the neck of the woman, blood coursed over her mouth revealing a warm sensation in her body. Bella knew Rosalie was behind her.

"Bella… why?" Rosalie asked, upset and hurt clear across the face as Bella dropped the body to the floor and wiped her mouth. 

"I was thirsty Rose, and now isn't the time! Are the others all right? I heard you speaking." L

Letting out a small sigh, Rosalie nodded her head. "Yeah, they are thankfully. Had it not been for the wolves, they wouldn't have made it. They're hiding at the moment. The only thing is well…" she hesitated. "Tanya, Kate and Irina are in danger. Alice sent them to find Aeliana."

Bella felt her eyes widen. "Call them now!"

She ripped the phone out of her pocket, dialed the number and pressed it to her ear. Bella listened with strained concentration. The line was silent for a few moments, and then it connected.

"Tanya? Yeah, I'm fine. LISTEN TO ME!" Rosalie shouted, grappling for her attention. "Where are you? What? Really? All ready? Fuck me. Ok, look, they're coming for you. Me and Bella are on our way, all right? Just stay out of sight, please. They know you're there! Okay, bye."

Rosalie hung up the phone and looked at Bella. "They're already there," she said glumly.

"All ready?" Bella mused, startled. "Wow, wait. Rose, how long was I out?" She asked, biting her lip.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, two days maybe? I think…" she said, stuffing her hands into her pocket.

"So what now?" Rosalie asked, quirking an eyebrow at Bella. 

"Now… we make our way to Antarctica," she stated, turning around to walk away. She began walking at a human pace. 

"How? We don't have money" 

"I know, but that's the beauty of compulsion. You don't need to have money." Bella and Rosalie shared a smirk as they made their way out of the forest. 

**Eighteen hours later...**

Thanks to Bella's compulsion gift they were able to board the last plane going out to Antarctica and also thanks to the small clothes shop they stopped by, they grabbed some heavy gear to stop them or Bella from freezing. Rosalie just had to keep up her human appearance.

Now they had to keep their head after an agonizingly long flight that made Bella's throat burn with thirst. They then headed to a small cabin out near the South Pole where Tanya, Kate and Irina where. They were waiting for them. Bella used her gift to hitch a ride with a man who was a researcher and his camp. His camp was close to where they were waiting for them. 

Sitting in the front seat Bella felt awkward and wary as the heavy snow pounded the windows of the car. After a few hours of driving they neared their destination. Smoke could be seen in the sky through the snowfall. 

"What the…" the man driving whispered as the sound of shouting, screaming and fighting sounded around Bella.

Explosions up front made the man panic and try to stop the car. He swerved and crashed, barrel rolling over. It stopped with the car upside down. A loud crack could be heard, the ice was breaking under the weight and to make things worse the car was now hanging just off the edge of an ice cliff. 

"Shit Rosalie," Bella said in panic as she tried to move the man next to her. He was dead, blood oozed down his face. 

Panicking, Bella pulled desperately at her arm which was trapped under the metal of the car. She could tell it was broken. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't move. 

"Rosalie, help!" She shouted.

The blonde appeared at her side instantly. She couldn't help but growl at her. "Where the hell were you?" She snapped at the blonde who was pulling at her arm.

"Ah fuck!" Bella grinded her teeth as Rosalie lifted up the metal and a red glow burned through it.

It revealed Bella's broken and badly cut arm. It started healing itself. After her arm healed the blonde pulled her out. She pulled her out just in time as the cliff gave way and the car fell to the sea that lay below. 

"Shit. That red stuff is awesome," Rosalie laughed; she held her hand out to Bella to help up her up. 

"Rose, duck!" Bella shouted.

Rosalie ducked her head as a vampire appeared. Bella swung her hand and smacked the vampire in the face. Both girls spun around and headed towards the smoke. They could make out Tanya, Kate and Irina clearly fighting in the distance as a group of vampires was swirling around a blown up cabin. The vampires split up, some fighting the Denali's, the others were heading towards Bella and Rosalie. 

"Holy shit Rose! Split up," Bella shouted, heading right as Rosalie went left. 

This made the vampires split up again. Bella, who was hissing, swung out her arms and legs. She kicked out the newcomers. She grabbed hold of a head and twisted it, snapping it off, blocking a hand that was about to hit her face. Bella, uppercut and cracked the face then lashed out with her feet, kicking the vampire backwards and dealing with the others around her.

She ran towards the Denali's who stood still staring at Bella and Rosalie. Tanya hugged the blonde girl as did Kate and Irina. 

"Rosalie, I thought we lost you and you Bella." Kate who growling, pointed a finger accusingly at the woman who held her hands up in a surrender position. 

"You little shit, you're just fucking lucky everyone is all right, or else! Rosalie, what happened to your arm? Why is the veins glowing red?"  
Rosalie was about to answer when a loud sound came from the sky. 

"What the fuck was that?" 

"I think it's that," Irina responded, pointing towards the sky. 

"Is that a plane?" Bella asked in disbelief as the massive shape moved ever closer to ground. 

"Yeah it is, and well, it seems to be heading our way."

They all looked at each other before looking back to the huge plane bulldozing its way through the sky. The smoke could be seen from the engine of the plane they all looked at each other again as shapes started jumping out the plane. 

"Holy shit, it's Caesar's men, the hunter's! Guys, we got to go, NOW!" Bella snarled as the plane got closer. 

Taking off running as fast as they could the plane descended quickly behind them. 

"Everyone duck!" Tanya shouted as they all jumped onto the deck just in time to see the plane fly just over their heads and crash into the low and snowy mountain.

Ahead the explosion was huge fire and smoke billowed out from the crash. 

"That was fucking insane," Kate spoke into the silence.

Bella's face was pearly white. "Y-yeah, I-insane," she stuttered out, picking herself up off the snow.

"We should get going," Tanya instructed, dusting the snow off of her coat 

"Do we know where this Aeliana is?" Rosalie asked. 

"I think I know. The scroll said out by the sea, the glacier, that has a black rock on it will lead you to the place." 

With the temperature dropping, the sun high in the sky and the snow now down to a minimum, the girls followed Bella's advice and looked for the black rock. After nearly three hours of searching, Rosalie found a black rock on a glacier. 

"Guys, over here," she shouted as the others appeared by her side.

They glanced down the cliff. They all saw the black rock. "That's it, it has to be," Bella mumbled. 

"Well, who's first?" Kate asked, quirking an eyebrow.

No one answered. She sighed. "Fine then. Guess I'll go first," Kate said, jumping off the edge. She landed onto the glacier at the bottom "Guys there's a dark hole down here!" She shouted. 

Nodding her head, Bella took a run and jumped off the edge, mimicking Kate. She landed on to the glacier and slid down the ice, rolling over on her front. Bella grabbed hold of the ice and with one hand and held on. 

"BELLA!" They all shouted.

Kate managed to get down to help, grabbing hold of Bella's hand; she lifted the brunette up onto the ice. Bella was breathing heavily, cold and frightened as she looked at Kate.

"Thanks," she breathed out, offering the woman a smile as the others jumped onto the glacier beside her.

Grabbing Rosalie by the hand, she shot a look at the others who got the message and jumped off the glacier into the dark hole. 

"Rose, I just wanted to say something." A blush coated Bella's cheeks. "Today you saved my life, which I am really thankful for and, well, uh, I just wanted to ask if, when, this is over, you might want to go on a date with me?"

They both knew they were mates and neither really liked being soft. Rosalie's face lit up in a stunning smile, her dimples coming out in full force. 

"You're welcome Bella and I would love to go on a date with you."

Grinning, Bella gave Rosalie's hand a tight squeeze before hopping into the black hole. The place was cold and dark but thanks to Bella's vampire eye sight she could make out where she was going. 

"Guys, up here!" Tanya's voice echoed loudly throughout the dark cold tunnel. 

Running through the tunnel they stopped inside a massive clearing. It was like someone carved a circle into the ice to make a huge space. Two stairs stood up ahead, one on the left and one on the right. They could make out Tanya and Kate's forms. Irina walked up the stairs and then stopped with the others. 

"Fuck," Rose whispered as she stared at the sight before.

A paper white coffin laid before them. A serpent and crown was on the top of the coffin that was wedged in between the ice. 

"Aeliana," Bella whispered. 

**AN: **_Thanks to my beta LeighJ11._


	18. XVII

_CHAPTER 17:_

A cold gust of wind blew into the spot where they all stood. Letting out a small shiver, Bella put her hand onto the white tomb.

"Well, here goes nothing," she breathed before shoving off the lid.

It crashed to the floor with a bang that echoed loudly in the empty cave. There was in intake of breath from all five of the girls.

"What is this?" Kate asked in disbelief. She stared intensely at Bella, who had her eyes glued onto the empty coffin.

Bella opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. She waited a couple moments and then started speaking. "I-I don't know. She's supposed to be here."

Kate cocked her head to the side and sneered. "Oh really? Do you know what I think?" Kate asked sarcastically, taking a step towards Bella, her eyes darkening with each touch of her foot to the floor. "I think you've set us up." She growled.

Rosalie wrapped an arm over Bella's stomach and shot a warning growl at Kate.

"Guys, this isn't helping," Tanya tutted in disapproval, stepping in front of Kate and Bella. "Bella? Do you know what's going on?" She asked.

"No," Bella whispered.

"Well then, what is g-" Irina was cut off.

"Haha. Oh dear me." A female voice filled the air. The voice was cold, hard and aggressive but, sounded amused.

Bella let out a loud growl, recognizing the voice immediately as the scent of blood painted the air. "Aeliana," Bella said calmly, her eyes scanning the dark corner.

A dark haired bushy head woman stepped out wiping her lips with a handkerchief. She let gave a smug smirk. "Hello Isabella. Still not in my brother's arms? I'm shocked," her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"How did you get out?" Bella asked, taking a brief step towards the older woman. Aeliana smacked her lips.

"I had some help dear. An unfortunate human who stumbled across my tomb. I figured I would put the lid back on; someone was going to come for me. The only question was: who? And it turns out it's you, young Isabella. So tell me, why do you want my help?"

Bella was about to speak when the woman laughed again. "Oh how cute, you have a mate: the blonde. Well Isabella, I assume you know that I am the only one who can kill my brother, Caesar," she teased.

Repressing a snarl, Bella nodded her head tightly. "Yes, of course I know that," she hissed at Aeliana. 

"Oh my Isabella, you have gone soft." The woman smirked.

"I haven't gone soft Aeliana, but years of running and hiding from your sick, twisted brother has made me wise," Bella taunted, crossing her arms over her chest. She stepped back beside Rosalie.

"Hmm. Maybe your are right Isabella. My brother is sick and twisted indeed; I remember when I was just like him. I am sure you remember too?"

Bella was getting annoyed. She threw her hands up in the air. "Enough of this, I did not come here to talk about the past. Now tell me how to kill Caesar."

Stepping around the tight group, Aeliana caught sight of Kate and eyed her hungrily. "And who do we have here? Another one of your friends, Isabella?"

Kate snarled as Aeliana tried to run her pale, long fingers through Kate's blonde hair. "Come near me and I'll kick your ass," she hissed defensively.

Chuckling softly, Aeliana nodded her head eagerly. "Oh I bet. I would love to see that! Anyway Isabella, you wanted to know how to kill Caesar? I'd tell you, but I don't know if I can trust you," Aeliana stated, crossing her arms and smirking smugly.

"Fuck off with your bullshit and tell me!" Bella demanded.

"After we kill those that want to kill us, my dear." Aeliana stated cracking her neck, agitating Bella and her group.

"What are you talking ab-" Tanya was cut off when the sound of feet, shouting and blood washed over their vampire senses.

"Here we kill everyone, except Isabella. Aeliana is a priority. She must die!" A man's voice shouted.

"They never learn, do they?" Aeliana mused aloud.

She walked in the direction of the noise then looked over her shoulder with a frown. "Aren't you guys coming? You wouldn't leave little old me alone to face them, would you?" Letting out a small chuckle, the woman disappeared through a hole in the ice.

The sound of fighting came next as Bella and the others waited behind for a few moments, still stunned by the sudden events. After a couple of moments, they followed through the hole that Aeliana had gone through. They came to another room; this one looked more like a temple with statues all over the place and, a broken building covered in ice.

Water flowed freely through a small crack in the ice and Aeliana stood waiting, staring at her nails. There were nine dead bodies lying at her feet. She looked up at them and smirked.  
"Ah, there you are. For a second I thought you had gotten lost."

The dark haired woman skipped over to a fallen down ladder. "So Isabella, what's new? Still got that locket you stole from me? Hmm, oh what am I thinking? Of course you do!" Aeliana said almost giddily, lifting the ladder and dropping it near the hole they came in from.

"What was the point in that?" Irina asked.

With a little shrug of her shoulders the older woman hummed. "Don't know, I just felt like it. You have a problem?"

With a small huff Rosalie turned to Bella. "Is she always this annoying?" She asked.

Nodding her head straight away, Bella answered, "yes she is and for the record, Aeliana, I never stole it from you. I stole it from the beasts." She answered.

Looking upward, the woman nodded. "Of course you did, but they stole it from me, so it's still fucking mine."

Clasping her hands together, she banged on a certain piece of wall. It fell instantly to the floor, creating an archway. "Through here, we keep on going. I was going to ask something." Aeliana said stepping through the archway, her finger on her lip as she thought.

"Oh yeah, what happened to them Isabella?" She asked.

Letting out a hard cough, Bella put her hand on Rosalie's back as they stepped through the archway behind the Denali's and Aeliana. "They died. The Volturi got them," came Bella's swift response.

"Of course they did, it's a shame they didn't get you too," she replied coolly, causing angry snarls to tear through the place.

Aeliana held up her hands with a mock pout on her lips. "What? I only said it's a shame they didn't get her, she's all good isn't she? No need to get all ratty Blondie."

Rosalie let loose a loud growl followed by a snarl and her eyes started transforming to black. "Insult my Bella again, and I will kill you."

Aeliana tilted her head back and openly laughed. "Aw, how sweet, I didn't realize she was your Bella. And Bella, oh what a cute nickname, how do you feel about sharing her?" Bella grabbed hold of Rosalie as Tanya stepped in front of the blonde.

"Aw, is that a no? You're no fun Blondie." Aeliana laughed when Rosalie snarled and tried to swing at her, causing the older woman to roar with laughter.

"My, is it really that easy to wind up your missus Isabella?"

"Look, enough of this Aeliana just fucking with her. We're both new to this and I would take her over your psycho brother any day. So concentrate on getting us out of here or where the fuck ever you're taking us to," Bella ranted.

Thee dark haired woman stopped laughing and smirked, nodding her head. "Very well. There's a place not too far from here. If we keep following the tunnel we'll come out at a massive bunker. That's not only our way out but it's where I keep my weapon that will defeat my dear brother," Aeliana said with a sad sigh.

"So, is that fine brother of yours around Isabella?"

Bella felt a small shudder run down her spine and shrugged her shoulders to get rid of it and in response. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in a very long time."

Giving a loud click of her tongue, Aeliana spoke up as she stepped through a small puddle of water. "Shame that is, I always had a huge crush on him."

Rolling her eyes, Bella stepped through the puddle, still following the Original. "I could never tell with you, you had a very sick twisted mind. Just like your brother," Bella replied.

Chuckling quietly, Aeliana nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, yes, I know. Back then I was very sick, but could you blame me? The power I possessed, still possess, had an unnatural influence over me. We're here," Aeliana suddenly announced, walking out into the wide open room of a massive cave.

It was dark and a single hole could be seen up ahead, with light pouring around it as water covered much of the ground. They walked over to a small veil that stood in the middle; it was the shape of a circle and made of red stone. The veil held a thin black box that looked to be made of velvet. Stepping forward, Aeliana reached out and took the box.

She had a gleam in her eyes as she looked up at Bella and the others a wild smirk now across her face. "This is it," she whispered softly, sliding off the lid carefully.

Bella strained to get a good look at this weapon and felt very confused when Aeliana held up a paper white ring the same color as her tomb, the marking of a serpent and a crown could be made out on it along with a red ruby stone in the center. Slipping it on her finger the woman grinned.

"This is it? This is what is going to stop your brother?" Bella asked, disbelief etched in her voice.

"Yes Isabella, dear, this is what will stop my mad brother from doing all the evil things he does, on the other hand though…"

Aeliana looked to the light coming from the exit then back to the others, as she took a slow step towards it. "My brother Caesar will never harm me and I am sure he will be glad to see me again."

Stepping forward, Bella narrowed her eyes as they slowly turned to black. "Your brother is the reason you were in a tomb for thousands of years."

Letting out a high pitched laugh, Aeliana nodded her head. "Yes, yes. That is true, but I have only myself to blame. I became too greedy. He did it not only to save me from the Volturi, but myself. Isabella, don't you see?" The older woman grinned wickedly and had a very dark look on her face. "With this ring, I have more power than my brother. I could easily overthrow him. I could take over and finish what he started."

Bella let out an agitated sigh. "Don't be fucking stupid. Things have changed. The world isn't like what it used to be, Aeliana, you will give away what we are and we both know how that turned out last time."

"Yes, a lot of humans died, didn't they?" She asked, playing stupid, as if she couldn't remember, making Bella lash out furiously.

"Thousands died! All because of you and your brother playing! God Aeliana, don't do this please!" Bella took another step towards the Original.

"Isabella my dear, I am not sorry, but you must learn for your own wellbeing that…" she stopped talking and looked towards Kate.

"Power gives you everything."

With the sound like a gun and in the blink of an eye, all five of the girls were knocked down to the ground and holding their heads. Looking up from the ground, Bella made out Aeliana at the exit.

"I am sorry Isabella, but family means everything to me, goodbye." The Original kicked the stones at the entrance and the light disappeared. That's when the boulders came crashing down on the exit.

"Fuck, what now?" Kate asked, getting up off the ground. "We can't let her escape. She'll help Caesar."

"I thought you said we needed her to kill her brother?" Tanya asked, smirking in the dark.

"Really, you're smirking? Now, of all times?" Bella asked with Rosalie on her feet, growling in annoyance.

"Well now we know how to defeat Caesar and his crazy ass sister," Bella said, closing her eyes. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Look guys, we have to find a way out of here and more importantly, we must stop Aeliana before she gets to Caesar. Rose, can you move those rocks please?" Bella asked her mate with a raised eyebrow.

Rosalie nodded her head in response; walking over to the rocks that blocked the exit. Rosalie put her hands onto them. The next few minutes was a very strange scene as the rocks turned different colors, from black to blue and finally to red as the heat from Rosalie's hands melted away the rocks and the light from outside shone into the huge open space.

"Come on!" Tanya shouted, racing into the light with Bella following behind.

They came out into the heavy snow which hit them straight in the face as they ran up a slope. Waves crashed against the ice to the right. Aeliana's scent was still fresh in the air and a faint trail could be smelt through the snow. There were no footprints so the scent she left behind had to do.

After following the scent for twenty minutes they came to a small airport. The snow wasn't as bad there and three small planes could be made out.

"Guys, over there," Irina called, pointing to two bodies. One was up against a plane; the other had a strong hold over the other person. 

"Aeliana," Bella growled out.

Aeliana looked over as they said her name and grinned before sinking her teeth into the neck of her victim. After draining the man she held, she let go of his neck and he fell to the floor. Reaching into his pocket, she grabbed a pair of keys and a phone. She looked at both before shrugging her shoulders and getting into the plane.

"Shit! Quickly," Bella shouted, running towards the plane.

Aeliana was now making her way down the small runway in the plane that took off just before Bella reached it. "Fuck, fuck!" She shouted, kicking out at thin air.

"Bella, over here!" Rosalie shouted getting into a plane the same size as the one Aeliana was in.

With Tanya, Kate, Irina, Rosalie and Bella now all in the plane, squashed in beside each other. They looked at each other all with the same level of confusion.

"Uh guys, does anyone know how to fly a plane?" Bella asked, as Kate rose her hand in the air.

"I know a little about flying a plane."

Letting out a loud scoff, Tanya shook her head. "Kate, flying a toy plane does not count."

Kate waved it off as she went to the front of the plane. "It does too count"

"No it doesn't." Bella let loose a loud snarl that tore through the air.

"Guys, enough. The more we argue amongst ourselves, the farther away she gets. Now Kate, if you know how to work this thing, then do it."

Crossing her arms in a huff, Bella looked out the window at the snow on the ground as the plane started gathering speed before lifting off. 

**Many hours later...  
**

"Where the hell is she going?" Kate asked as they followed behind Aeliana.

"I don't know, I mean, we've been following her for hours, surely we're back in the US?" Irina piped up from behind Kate.

Bella was still staring out the window and yawned. "I think I know where she's going," came her reply.

"Care to tell us?" Tanya questioned, now looking at Bella with curious eyes.

Sitting up, Bella rubbed at her eyes. "The palace. Kate step on it we have to stop Aeliana from reaching that place."

Giving her a salute, Kate grumbled under her breath, "Sure, we can do that. The crazy woman is only ahead of us."

In the blink of an eye, Tanya smacked Kate in the back of the head and growled at her. "Kate! Stop and focus on catching up to Aeliana. Bella I'm assuming you have a plan?"

"Kind of," Bella replied.

"Uh Bella, what do you mean "kind of"?" Rosalie questioned.

Nodding at the blonde, she sat up straight in her seat, gaining confidence. "We bring it down."

Letting out a humorous laugh, Kate looked over to Bella. "How do we do that Bella?"

Rolling her eyes, Bella smirked. "We fly into the plane, of course," Bella answered breezily as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Uh Bella, I know things back in your time was crazy and all, but you know we aren't immune to fire. If the planes go up, we most likely will die!"

"We didn't have planes in my day Kate, and if we die, we die. We're dead anyway if she reaches that palace."

Nodding her head, Kate stared straight ahead out the window. "Great, just fuck my life, here we go," Kate answered sarcastically as she jotted the stick of the plane and started picking up speed.

"Shit, hold on to something!" Tanya screamed as the plane crashed into the other plane.

The head of the plane crashed into the wing of the other plane, breaking it off. Smoke started coming from and billowing out of the engine before slowly dropping down to the ground.

"Shit, fuck. Okay, Tanya if we die, I just wanted to say you have lovely breasts and legs," Kate announced from her seat.

The gear stick was going crazy and the plane was beeping loudly. A loud bang made them jump as Bella grabbed Rosalie's hand and squeezed. 

"Fuck, it looks like we're going down here guys!" Kate shouted, letting go of the stick as the plane picked up speed, crashing down to the ground. Aeliana's plane was close to ground.

"Kate that was weird," Tanya called over the roar of the plane crashing and holding onto the seats for dear life.

"Just being honest Tan."

Everyone rolled their eyes then looked to the dials that were beeping got louder and the plane began to shake almost out of control.

"How are we meant to get out of here?"

"I don't know. Jump before impact?"

With the panic inside the plane nobody realized that they were seconds away from the ground.

"GUYS!" Irina shouted, pointing out the window.

Looking to Rosalie, Bella kissed the hand of her mate. "I'm sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes and bracing for the impact of the ground. 

**AN: **_Thanks to LeighJ11 for being my beta._

_Quick note: Aeliana is crazy, sarcastic and her voice is posh. Another thing is this chapter is just me getting back into writing again as I took a small break away from it for a while. Any reviews or feedback on this chapter would be welcome and finally, thanks for reading._


	19. XIX

_CHAPTER 18:_

Darkness smothered Bella. It pushed on her eyelids, weighed on her body, clouded her brain. When she opened her eyes, forcing past the heaviness and oppression, the stench of blood, flesh, burning wood and the crackle of flames were the first things that registered to her senses.

Letting out a small groan, Bella made to sit up in the darkness, only slightly illuminated but found herself unable to do so as something large and heavy covered her body. Not just darkness then but actual restraints. Using her arms she managed to shove off the large object and roll over onto cushioned, soft and damp grass.

Her face pressed in the grass before Bella pushed herself around so she was lying on her back and let out a small cough. "Rose?" Bella whispered, staring at the starry night sky. When there was no answer Bella's senses took over and she realized there was no Rosalie, at least nowhere close by.

Sitting up Bella looked around her. She noticed the fading flames of the burning plane to the stronger flames quickly spreading to envelop the trees that surround her. Danger sunk in harshly; making her feel a dark pit in the bottom of her stomach, along with the unbearable heat the fire was emitting.

Holding her head she felt like she was going to be sick. Was she going to die like this? After all these years? And who was already dead? "Oh god," Bella gasped, covering her mouth in order to stop the scent of blood from ambushing her nose and ripping her throat to shreds. She thirsted for blood.

Getting up off the grass, Bella watched carefully where she was standing as a large magnitude of bodies lay scattered all around her. On the closest one Bella noticed a badge on his jacket and quickly identified him as a rescue worker with teeth marks in his neck.

Even worse, the vampire that had killed him had removed his heart to stop him transitioning from the venom in his system. No heart, no vampire. Ironic. But gruesome all the same.

Carefully stepping over his body, Bella called out. "Guys?" She hoped to hear a response, but when nothing replied Bella started sniffing the air for a scent. The only scent she could pick up was a very faint scent. Very faint but very sweet, and Bella recognized it immediately as Irina's.

Following the scent, it lead her to the front of the plane. Coming to a quick stop Bella sniffed the air beside the flaming front end of the plane and caught a much stronger scent.

"Aeliana," Bella whispered, whipping her head in the direction of the Original's scent.

The scent lead her to a horrific scene and one which made her stomach churn and panic shoot through her body. Coming to a small clearing she gazed in horror at the trees ripped from their roots, branches scattered and on the ground were track marks of someone who was dragged across the wet and damp grass.

Bending down, Bella touched the marks and sniffed the air. The scent was fresh and mixed. "So, Aeliana and Irina?" Looking over her shoulder Bella frowned. "Where is everyone else?" Her tone of voice went deathly quiet, accentuating how alone she was here, as the wind blew another scent her way.

Straightening back up, Bella blurred after the new scent. Although it was odd, it smelt familiar and foreign at the same time. Confused, she kept running, all the while the drag marks on the ground seemed to be leading her to this familiar scent. Her running came to a stop as she made her way over a massive rock.

The rock was overlooking something that lit up the sky, a massive sprawling city yet it wasn't the city that made Bella let out a cry. It was on the rock that made her do that. On the rock, was an arm and a leg, both of which had a scent all too familiar with Bella.

"Irina! Oh god, oh god," Bella exclaimed, giant sobs heaving her chest.

For a long time, maybe hours, Bella cried and rocked at the sight of Irina's limbs. She was sure she was dead. Her violent cries dispensed into silence, leaving her staring in numb detachment at the limbs. This was all her fault. It was her fault to crash the plane and now who knew how many were dead because of her.

That's when she noticed the paper. Under the arm was a piece of paper with blood smudged on it. Lifting the detached arm up gently, Bella read the paper: _Come find me._

Dropping the paper, Bella clenched her fists. Rosalie's scent was all over it. Honey and cream.

"Fuck, she has them. All right Aeliana. I will come and find you." Staring at the city below, Bella let out a growl before taking off towards it.

**AN: This is important, so please read.** **I am very sorry it has been a while and all I can say is that I have been going through the most difficult time in my life without divulging too much information. Up until now it never looked like I would be writing again but here I am and things are getting slightly better. **

**So all I can say is that I have changed something's from the last few chapters that you might notice in this one.** **I will be updating when I can but I WILL finish this story, just like I did my last one. This is purely me getting back into again which is why it is so short. **

**Hopefully you guys liked it and like where the story is now going? Bella to the rescue? Maybe I have a few twists and turns for this story yet and I can't wait to write them. Anyway, a massive thanks to everyone for staying with this story. The next chapter is almost done and will be up soonish.**

**Thanks again guys and a huge thank you to LeighJ11 for betaing!** **Oh, and also I deleted my other story, the Runaways because I want to concentrate fully on this one. When this is completed I will be doing another story but it will be different.**

**No more Rose/Bella. It will be either Bella/Alice or Tanya/Bella, for a challenge. It will depend on what people want so don't be afraid to let me know!**


	20. XX

**CHAPTER 19:**

The cold air made Bella's eyes water as she sprinted down the slope, hopping over rocks and small ditches in the cracked ground. Her eyes were as black as the night sky above, she was furious. With clenched fists, her teeth bared and her chest emitting a low rumbling sound, Bella was ready for anything that stood in her way.

She knew how sick Aeliana was; the deranged woman who she hoped would help her, ended up turning on her and taking her friends to who knows where and do who knows what to them. Irina was all but dead Bella knew this, as she kept thinking about the poor woman, and how this was all her fault.

An innocent person was dead because of Aeliana. She was a sick twisted person back in the day and Bella could see the same sickness in her now. No wonder she had been locked up. Coming to a slow halt, Bella's senses were overpowered by a number of sickly strong scents. She stopped at a very old looking flat. Bella sniffed the night's air.

Her ears were strained, to listen for any sound anything at all; nothing yet. The scents that hung in the air said otherwise, there were vampires here and loads of them. Being cautious, Bella stepped lightly - carefully - in the shadows despite her emotions being all over the place. Bella has been around long enough to know when to be smart and when to be stupid.

Quietly walking through the dark street, following the faint scent that still hung in the air: cream and honey, Bella looked from left to right and felt oddly afraid. She stepped, unknowingly, onto a bottle that crunched under her foot, echoing a loud uncomfortable sound. Letting out a small hiss at herself, Bella continued on walking.

She passed tall buildings on the left and the right. They looked so old and broken you would have thought no one lived there, but they did. Bella could hear heartbeats. Four of them were looking out the window on the right. Bella stared at an old man leaning out his window smoking a cigarette.

Her attention and nervousness getting the better of her, Bella only just heard the familiar sound of running, followed by yelling. Her ears perched up. Bella made a quick dash inside the building on the right, opening the old door silently. She closed it just in time as she heard footsteps.

Leaning her back against the door Bella listened with one ear pressed against it. "All right, we know she's coming. We have her friends, and the mighty Caesar is on his way. If we capture her, the reward we receive will be massive." A voice of unknown origin spoke.

The footsteps stopped not far from the door causing Bella to retreat a little in case they came inside. Bella could smell the fear and the blood coming from one of them. They had someone. Her heart was beating like crazy making Bella's throat burn slightly. The feeling drained everything from her.

"We know the plan now. Get into position and remember to aim for her head. This stuff would take even the mighty Caesar out."

There was a lot of scuffling and feet shifting as Bella crept low, making her way to the back door of the building. She heard a horrible piercing scream followed by a gunshot then the smell of blood, fresh and thick. It instantly went to Bella's head. Her throat was now burning with sheer hunger.

The smell was strong, too strong for Bella and she found herself battling with her inner animal. _No, I can't! The others are in trouble. What about Rosalie? _Closing her eyes, she stopped breathing for a while as long as she could, before opening them again and racing out the back door.

The blood hung heavily in the night's cool air. Bella pinched her arm again, and then wrapped her hands around her throat, rubbing it to remove pain. After feeling a bit satisfied, she moved on through the back gardens. Fences were broke and sheds were all but destroyed as Bella sneaked her way through the back.

Moving over to her left, she hopped over a fence and made her way towards the back door of the building ahead. She pushed it a little too hard, resulting to be crushed against the cracked walls. The loud thump could be heard anywhere, echoing against the inner walls of the old building.

Cursing herself, Bella made a dart to the front door and was relieved when she heard no footsteps. _Time to pick back up the trail_, she thought. Putting her hand on the door, she pushed it open gently this time and made her way out to total darkness.

There were no street lights on, in fact, there were no lights on at all and a very odd garlic kind of smell plagued Bella's nose so bad she couldn't smell anything at all. It was then, when Bella felt odd like a presence was watching her yet she did not hear anything.

Making a quick dash across the road, Bella made to go back to where she just was when a loud sound emitted from afar and in an instant, Bella found herself surrounded by darkness, as every light in the city went out. The only source of light was from the moon and stars above.

"Fuck…" Bella cursed as soft as she could, as more movement could be heard from up ahead.

Making another quick dash to the door on the right, Bella tried to open it but couldn't. It was locked and there was no way she could kick it down without making at least small noise.  
As footsteps drew ever closer, Bella's panic began to rise and the brunette made a dash back across the road to the building she just came out of, but it was locked.

"What the…"

_BANG… BANG!_

Spinning around, Bella looked to the left and saw nine armed men all running down the street, shouting words she couldn't hear clearly through the racket of firing their weapons at someone moving very fast. "Get him! Get him!" A man shouted as they passed Bella who took refuge behind a huge garbage bin.

Once the men were far ahead, she ran down the street the way they had come from, desperate to pick up the trail again. Despite her nose being blocked heavily by the smell of garlic, the strong scent of fresh blood overpowered the smell and Bella was relieved. She was back at the start again.

Using her vampire senses, while fighting the urge to not let the beast in her takeover, Bella found the scent again. She started to follow it down a narrow path in a side street, with total blackness still to be using her ears more than anything else. The scent seemed to lead her on forever.

By now Bella was becoming agitated, nervous and was getting thirstier as the night went on. Having not used her vampire speed for a while, Bella decided it was best idea right now. She was sure the cover of darkness would hide her from all eyes. Taking a sharp left Bella was back out into the open again.

There were no more flats, tall buildings or anything at all, except a huge grass field which seemed to go on forever with a single average sized cabin in the middle. Jumping quickly over a small wall that stood in her way, Bella landed gracefully on her feet but was hit with an odd feeling.

She landed in a small pathway that stunk of vampire but not just any vampire… Irina's scent was everywhere. The path through the field was clearly new, and it looked similar to the one at the crash site as if someone has been dragged through. With a horrible feeling residing in her chest, Bella followed the small path.

She could not tear her eyes away from the ground, as the obvious scene of a struggle was distinguished. Small twigs and ditches here and there and the odd claw marks on the ground. She came to a stop when the path ended beside the cabin. The door was wrenched off and lying down in the mud. There were shattered glasses everywhere.

Bella took a deep breath before slowly and cautiously entering the cabin. She walked into darkness, and the smell of Aeliana and Irina mixed together hit her nose. More glass covered the ground. The sound of crunching alerted Bella's ears as she stepped on broken wood and glass.

Now that she was fully inside, Bella looked around and saw even more signs of a struggle. Stuff had been kicked over, broken even. There were even claw marks that she could only just make out on the floor. Sniffing the hut Bella followed the scents to the next room.  
Stepping inside, the much smaller but lighter room, Bella let out a gasp and fell to her knees.

A body was hanging from the piece of wood that stuck out of the ceiling. It was missing an arm and a leg with cuts and bruises everywhere. A low red glow was on the face of the body, amid the cuts and Bella recognized it as Caesar's mark, not Aeliana's. Getting up on her feet, Bella stepped towards the hanging body and reached out to touch it.

"Oh Irina, I am so sorry. This was my entire fault… Y-You died because of me…"

Using her vampire strength, Bella pulled down the body carefully from the ceiling, and laid it down on the floor. Most vampires may have thought Irina was still alive as vampires can only die by being burnt but Caesar's way was much worse. Reaching down, Bella gently slipped a ring off of Irina's finger and put it in her pocket.

"I'll be sure to give it to them Ir-"

_BOOM_

The whole cabin shook as running and shouting could be heard in the near distance and flames lit up outside the cabin window. Moving over to the window Bella saw the field light up in flames.

"Shit…" Bella cursed, darting back outside.

She almost ran into something hard standing in the doorway, but she stopped. A raven haired, small pixie girl was standing in her way. "Alice?" Bella said in disbelief.

Instead of responding, Alice grabbed Bella by the hand and dragged her away through the flaming field. The flames were hot as they raced past them. The shouting could be heard louder than ever as vampires and hunters alike chased after them. Letting go of Bella's hand, Alice growled at the woman. "This way."

She made a sharp turn left. It took them down into a dark ditch with a tunnel entrance ahead. Alice way ahead of Bella, waited by an old looking cage door. "Come on Bella! Hurry!"

Bella jumped into the cage as Alice slammed the door, and kicked a pump beside it. A low sizzling sound like gas was all Bella could hear amid the chaotic scene.

"Bella run!" Alice shouted as the vampires reached the gate.

Bella looked at Alice to see the smaller girl take out a lighter from her pocket. "Do you trust me?" she said as she threw it behind her.

"JUMP!" Alice screamed.

Bella jumped just in time because behind them the full area just exploded. Cries and screams echoed around. Landing with a loud splash, Bella swam to the surface. Breathing heavily, her eyes scanned about the dark water for Alice.

Yet the smaller girl could not be found anywhere. "ALICE?!" Bella cried.

"Over here! Hurry Bella!" Alice called, causing Bella to look over at the small muddy bank.

Alice stood beside a pair of twin trees. Bella swam as fast as she could over to her.  
Holding her hand out for her to take, Bella grabbed it gratefully, trying to catch her breath. Alice turned and ran off, sighing, Bella chased after her.

"Alice wait!" The brunette called out desperately but the younger girl didn't answer just kept running.

After ten more minutes of running, Bella came to a stop as Alice was sitting down on a log in the middle of a dark lush green forest. The smaller girl had her hands on her face and looked up at Bella with deep sad eyes.

Reaching out to her to thank her, Bella found her voice rather flat. "T-thank you Alice... I-I doubt I would have even made it out there if that wasn't for you but how? How did you know? Where is everyone? We have to get back, they have the others. They already killed Irina… Alice, they will kill the others as well and.." Bella's voice went deathly quiet, "…and Rose".

Sighing, Alice stood up and put her small pale hands onto Bella's shoulder. "Bella I had a vision. I had to come alone. The others… they are getting help. S-something big is about to happen but you need to know something Bella."

Bella gulped deeply, her throat was on fire right now.

"I had two visions… One was of Irina's death and you finding her. The other was… well you…" Alice seemed to go quiet and stopped talking.

"Me?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded her head. "Yes Bella… You have to sacrifice yourself."

This caught Bella off guard. "Sacrifice myself? What do you mean?"

Taking a slow but unnecessary breath Alice continued. "Bella they are going to kill the others. That includes Rosalie, unless you hand yourself over. I saw you hand yourself over and terrible things happen to you, but if you don't, they kill everyone you care about: your brothers, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate and eventually me and my family."

Feeling weak in the knees, Bella sat down on the log, her head in her hands. "No, no… This can't be. There has to be another way." She looked at the girl, desperate, pleading.

"I don't know Bella, it was the visions that I had." Alice explained softly.

Deep in thought, Bella growled into the air. "No, even if I turn myself over they will still kill them. I know this! They are fucking animals! What they did to Irina… No there is no way… Alice, we have to come up with a plan. If I just hand myself over, they will kill them in front of me as punishment."

Alice, was about to answer, when her cell phone went off. "It didn't get wet?" Bella asked perplexed.

"Waterproof honey." Alice responded before pressing the button and holding it up to her ear.

"Carlisle," she said, instantly getting Bella's attention.

Bella watched as Alice paced around. She could hear everything being said and when Alice hung up, Bella was intrigued. "Ok Bella, how do you feel about going in there and saving them?" Alice asked as she saw Bella's eyes light up.

"Alice this plan might just work but you know a lot of people are going to get hurt." Bella responded.

Alice's face fell slightly but her spirit remained. "I know, but what other choice do we have? Bella this is the best plan we have had for a while and I think it's crazy enough to just work."

Stepping around Bella Alice stared at the dark city. It shined brightly against the stars and the half full moon that hung over her head. "Well, Bella? We have a few hours before our plan gets into motion. Why don't you tell me what happened and when you went to find Aeliana?"

**AN: **_Hi guys so here is the next chapter it was by far the most difficult thing to write because I haven't written in three months. I want to say that many of you will no doubt be wondering: did I really kill off Irina? The answer is simple: yes, and there will be more twists and turns to go. I killed her off because I want this story to be different from anything that I have written before. It was a short and slow chapter with no action in it and wasn't greatly written but the next chapter is where all the action begins. Thanks to LeighJ11 for being my beta._


	21. XXI

**AN: **_Hey guys sorry this chapter was late more at the bottom!_

Dusk was falling; the sun a bright orange and red balloon in the background by the time Bella had finished informing Alice anything and everything that she would like to know. The smaller girl had wanted to know every little detail, interrupting Bella multiple times to ask different questions. You would think she didn't really have visions for how clueless she was about the situation.

Despite the many interruptions there were multiple times both Bella and Alice sat in silence, saddened by the death of a good friend and who Bella regretted not knowing enough. It was during these periods of silence, sat on a damp log that Alice looked Bella squarely in the eyes, suddenly alert and serious. "Are you ready?"

Bella stared back into the pixies amber eyes and knew her own spoke of anger and determination with a mix of grief and the resolution to prevent more of it.

"Yes. If we leave it any longer there's no doubt they'll all kill each other," Bella said with clear conviction.

The two girls, one vampire, one half breed both made their way through tall, thick grass in the green forest overlooking and contrasting the city below. Stopping besides a large brown oak tree Alice took out her phone and sent a lightning fast text message to Carlisle. She finished it off with, "and now, we wait."

It was only in the trembling in Alice's voice that Bella realized how selfish she was being. Alice was scared for her family, her friends and her mate. They were all in danger and all Bella could think about was herself, about finishing Ceaser and his sister. About keeping Rose safe. About being free.

"It's going to be okay Alice," Bella soothed, lightly placing her hand on the girls slim shoulder.

As they waited and time ticked on slowly, Bella became more focused and alert. Tonight was the night. The night to end Ceaser, to take back her life, to start her life how she should have a long time ago: with freedom and the right to choose where she lived without running, the right to love without being hunted.

As Bella contemplated what would happen after tonight, her body violently jumped at the sound of gun fire going off in the distance. "Time to move," both girls said in unison.

The pair didn't take the time to marvel at the coordination of their speech. This was not the time to be joking or laughing at coincidences. Tonight was real and tonight could change everything, for good or worse. Both girls raced, side by side towards the city.

Losing no breath during the run, Bella kept her eyes and attention ahead as she spoke to the girl running beside her, "Alice, we won't have a lot of time. They'll figure out that it's a distraction very soon.

Alice didn't answer but her own words made Bella focus on the plan. She knew that first and foremost she had to get everyone to safety. Only then could she decide how to approach the situation they had found themselves in. Only then could she work out a way to kill Ceaser and take back her freedom.

Jumping swiftly over small logs and jagged rocks poised to trip them; both girls came to a stop within a few minutes of the city. As their feet stopped and they balanced on their toes in preparation to sprint off once more, a loud explosion in the background startled them both. The pair looked behind them and noticed smoke rising in the air.

"There must be more than we thought," Bella whispered.

They both turned and walked at a moderate speed until they reached the streets where high structured buildings were situated up and down the roads. Screams, shouts and footsteps pounding the floor vibrated in Bella's ears turning up the anxiety singing through Bella's blood.

Bella's heart squeezed at the sight of a house in flames. She immediately prepared to rush inside and see if anyone was trapped in the scorching heat. She was stopped by Alice's rough grip on her arm. Bella whipped around and looked at her in confusion. "There's no time! We can't help, Bella!

Bella scowled but let Alice continue to lead her through the streets. The cold air stung her face and exposed arms, bringing back the frigid reality of her situation. She was a selfish, manipulative and old vampire. Her mate, family and friends came first, before all humans. Before Bella knew it the pair of them was racing up a slope towards a battered wall.

"Bella?" Alice whispered, checking to see if she was paying attention. "We're here; the cells are down this way, through the crack in the wall."

"Be careful Alice," Bella hissed, noticing the large decline should you slip.

Bella slowly picked her way over stray rocks and on to a slick, muddy path. It sharply sloped downwards on an uneven surface, unnerving Bella who was not as agile as Alice. With her back to the wall Bella quickly made her way along the dirt path with Alice in toe. They both clambered over large and spiked rocks and found themselves at a cracked, dark hole.

"Through here, Alice, I remember," Bella whispered.

Squeezing through the slim crack, Bella came to a long and narrow tunnel. "What is this place?" Alice had whispered but the question echoed loudly through the cave.

"Alice, it's a tunnel leading to the prison. I'm surprised they haven't found it yet, it's been here forev-" Bella was cut off when a loud wail travelled from up ahead down to the tip toeing pair.

Bella pressed her slim finger to her cold lips in Alice's direction, signaling her to be quiet as Bella let her senses open up to their maximum capacity. Picking up speed, she rushed ahead to the end of the tunnel with Alice just behind her. A solid wall would have blocked their process had Bella not have punched it into millions of pieces.

Bella leaped in a small jump and landed on her feet in a vast and large room with silver bars so thick Bella assumed they were made from pure steel. Bella surveyed the area around her as she shook out her hand, flicking droplets of her blood from where she had destroyed the wall. Sometimes being half human was a real bitch.

"Bella?" A voice whispered.

"Rose?" Bella called back.

Bella then noticed the dingy cells tucked into the corner of the large room and raced over, falling to her knees because of the lack of height to the cell and its door. Rosalie was also crouched, crammed tightly into her holding space. Bella felt her blood boil and pulse pound at the sight of her mate, badly injured with messy hair and cracks throughout her body.

Wasting no time, Bella pulled her locket from her neck and placed it against the bars, melting the steel away into gloopy silver liquid. Immediately she reached in and gripped Rosalie tightly in her arms, hugging her almost painfully. A loud cough broke them apart and Bella looked over to see that other cells were containing both Tanya and Kate.

They looked just as bad as Rosalie with awful cracks across their arms and cheeks. Bella wondered why it was taking them so long to heal. Once Bella had repeated her locket motions and the bars had melted away, the two Denali girls stepped out of the cell, dusting off the grime from their clothes before pinning gold eyes on Bella.

"Where's Irina? Haven't you found her yet?"

Alice tried to compose herself but Bella could see her face fall as she realized the information Tanya and Kate hadn't been filled in on yet. Bella swallowed tightly as the girls looked from Alice and back to Bella, waiting to be clued in. Releasing Rosalie's hand, Bella stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"Tanya, Kate… I-I," Bella paused, trying to look them dead in the eye. "I'm sorry, but Irina, she's…she's dead."

The instant the words passed over her tongue and through her teeth, Bella could see the grief, the devastation sweep over both women. Her gut tightened with the guilt inside her. Bella wanted to comfort them, but it wasn't her place. For several moments both women gasped harshly, their bodies bowing under the grief.

"Are you sure?" Tanya whispered, the tiniest slice of hope coating her words.

Bella nodded her head, trying to hold back her tears and apologizes. "I saw her myself. I didn't mean to disrespect her body, but I took this, thinking she might have wanted you to have it." Bella dug in her back pocket and produced Irina's locket.

Tanya took the locket from Bella's palm with shaking fingers, her throat making dry sobs in compensation for the tears that were burned by the venom in her eyes. Immediately Tanya turned to Kate and slipped the locket between the girl's numb fingers. "She would have wanted you to have it."

Kate didn't say any words as she tightened her fingers on the locket, staring into Tanya's eyes as if torn between accepting or protesting. She chose the former and instead raised the locket to tie it on around her slim white throat. Soon after she collapsed into Tanya's arms, the pair hugging for a former sister.

Bella stepped back into the comfort of Alice and Rosalie's atmosphere, sliding her hands into her back pockets as she watched the two cry. With a sudden violent jerk of her head, Kate turned and looked at Bella, disengaging herself from Tanya's embrace. "You," she spat venomously. "She died because of you!"

Bella hung her head in shame. "I know, and I am so, so sorry."

"Look me in the eye when you apologize for the murder of my sister! Her blood is on your hands Isabella!" Kate screamed.

Bella flinched and looked up at Kate, waiting for the moment the woman hit her or tried to tear her apart with her bare hands. "Sorry? Is that the only word you can find for me? You know what?" Kate spat at Bella's feet and then looked her square in the eye, "go fuck yourself. I will not die for you."

Tanya who had stayed silent with no words of hate or even grief looked at Bella with a clear message in her eyes: I choose my family, over you, and left in the same direction Kate had run off. This left the three of them standing alone in silence and Bella feeling like the worst person on earth.

Pushing aside her feelings to deal with later, Bella turned on Rosalie. "Rose, I'm so happy that you're safe, but I have to stop this, and them. I don't want anyone else to die because of me. I need you to go with Alice and I'll come find you when I'm done," Bella pleaded, taking Rosalie's hands in hers.

Alice shifted uneasily in Bella's peripheral vision while Rosalie stared at Bella with dumbfounded hurt etched into her features. "What? Bella, I don't understand, we just found each other! We should leave now, while we can, and start running!"

Bella shook her head violently, releasing Rosalie's hands. "I'm tired of running! What has it proved anyway? They won't stop; they don't stop. Don't you see? I have to end this."

Rosalie growled, roughly taking hold of Bella's shoulders. "I am not losing you!"

As Bella opened her mouth to argue again, sharp applause penetrated Bella's ears making her head whip around to the source of the noise. Three vampires faced Bella, Alice and Rosalie.

The man who smirked at Bella was dressed in a crisp black suit with matching black hair. "Bravo Isabella. I see you found your pretty blonde mate. But you forget, dear Isabella, you're already taken."

Grabbing Rosalie's arm, Bella threw the blonde into Alice and growled at them, "Leave, now!"

It was too late. In the blink of an eye the man who had taunted Bella already had Rosalie by the neck and pinned against the wall with body smashed into the rock. Rosalie struggled with everything in her, Bella could see. She wanted to cry out but was to paralyze by the face that haunted her waking days.

"By me," Ceaser finished his earlier sentence.

Angling his body to face Bella, Ceaser tilted his head at her. "Ah, Isabella, I find it so very confusing that you would choose this lesser vampire, a woman, no less," he smiled, "over me. May I ask why, my darling bride to be? Why have you tried to run, and evade me for so many years?"

Ceaser laughed to himself, squeezing Rosalie tighter where he had her pinned to the wall. Despite his taunts Bella could recognize how handsome he way, how beautiful his face looked when he was entranced with his own words. "To make matters worse, little Isabella, you went and opened my sister's tomb with your rag tag group of friends."

Bella was quiet, still stunned despite her bodies' immediate reaction: rage. "I will not give you the satisfaction of being your wife, Ceaser."

Ceaser nodded his head. "Yes, I thought this might be your answer. Not to worry, I arranged a little party tonight, in your honor of course. The guests, I'm sure, you know well, Isabella. Follow me."

Ceaser released Rosalie and instead clicked his fingers to which the two armed vampire guards walked casually towards Alice and Rosalie, seemingly completely relaxed and unworried as to the two of them escaping. Cocky. Confident. Smug. Bella wanted to tear their eyeballs out.

Ceaser addressed his two guards while looking Bella in the eyes. "If they try anything, anything at all," he paused for effect, flashing a bright, white smile that Bella hated because it was stunning. "Kill them."

The guards nodded their heads and shoved both Alice and Rosalie into the cells not melted in Tanya, Kate and Rosalie's earlier escape. Following behind Ceaser, Bella looked over her shoulder and pierced Rosalie with a gaze of pure love, hoping she would know her feelings if Ceaser killed her tonight, or took her.

Bella trailed after Ceaser down a large section of steps and down a dark, cold corridor before finally reach another large and vast room nearly identical to the previous room she had left Alice and Rosalie in. The room was lit with torches stationed along the walls a long table was ahead with them, all the seats filled with vampires.

Many of them Bella recognized. To the left, besides a roaring fire place, on their knees with rough wool sacks over their heads knelt three vampires. Bella recognized their scents from where she stood at the table. Ceaser indicated for her to take a seat when he did and his sister sat back down after rising to her feet upon Ceaser's entry.

Bella pulled out a seat and sat down stiffly, trying to control her breathing and pulse. For long moments, the vampires around the table stared while Bella held herself back from throwing herself over the table and ripping off every vampires head, starting with Ceaser's. She contained herself, for Rosalie.

"So, Isabella, I am sure you know the people to our left," Ceaser indicated with his hands as three vampire guards roughly ripped the bags off the heads of the three prisoners.

Bella held back her gasp. "Or would you like me to introduce them? On the far left we have Nero, in the middle: Theon, and on the far right, my personal favorite, Primus."

There was a great roar of laughter around the table as Bella stared at her brothers, bound and gagged. Her stomach felt tight and she found herself digging her nails into the arm rests of her chair to stop herself from running over to them.

"Now this is what's going to happen. I am going to ask you a question, and if you don't tell me the truth, I will kill them, one, by, one." Ceaser smiled when Bella nodded tightly and walked slowly, agonizingly towards her three brothers.

"Did I mention, Isabella, that you have three attempts: three brothers, before I kill that blonde dog, Rosalie." Bella stood from her chair so fast it fell over, unable to contain herself any longer.

"You will do no such thing!" She growled.

More laughter washed over her, making her pulse pound with rage. "Hm, I think I will, because I can. You know I will, Isabella. But it doesn't have to come to this. Just tell me the answer, without lying, and no one has to die."

Ceaser smiled encouragingly, the smile soon turning smug at Bella's heaving chest and balled fists before clapping his hands together sharply. "So, who will it be?" He waved his hands over her three brothers before asking his first question. "I want to know where the ring is, the one that my dear sister had."

Seeing Bella's frown, Ceaser indulged her. "I could describe it for you, my sweet. It was paper white, had a serpent and crown engraved with a red ruby in the center. Ring a bell, sweetheart? Oh, and may I remind you: if I don't get the answer, I will kill them."

Bella shook her head, staring stupidly at Ceaser with her heart hammering madly in her chest. She didn't have the ring, she couldn't fathom what to say. Surely he would kill someone for this.

Losing his patience, Ceaser snapped, "well?"

"I don't know! I'm being honest, please Ceaser, I swear, I don't. I'll help you get it back! Please just don't hurt them, please!"

Ceaser clicked his tongue like he was disappointed. "I warned you Isabella," he paused as he circled her brothers like a shark before standing still, obscuring who he had chosen. He suddenly stepped away, revealing her brothers frightened face. "I pick Nero."

"No!" Bella screamed, dashing to save her brother.

She suddenly found herself pinned on to the oak table by two vampires who had pulled her arms tightly behind her back and pushed her head against the cool wood. It was angled to face Ceaser and while Bella struggled and screamed, Ceaser pushed Nero into the fireplace and closed the grate after him. Bella screamed at the sounds of her brother dying in agony.

Tears rolled thick and hot down Bella's hot cheeks as she looked at her two surviving brothers. Ceaser marched to Bella, gripping her chin and pulling her face up to look him in the eyes. "My Isabella, that was some way to go, huh? But no time to grieve just yet sweetheart, because the next one will be much worse, unless YOU TELL ME WHERE MY FUCKING RING IS!"

Bella yanked her face out of his hands, trying to control herself and struggle out of the tight hold of her body. She couldn't so she looked back to Ceaser and growled at him despite her wet face. He had wandered back over to her brothers and was running his hand through his midnight black hair. "I expect an honest answer this time, sweetheart."

"I don't know!" Bella shouted, her throat closing with fear. "Please, I don't know, Ceaser, I swear, I don't know!"

Ceaser's face creased, clearly unimpressed with her answer. "My, my, Isabella, I didn't realize you were so cruel, as to let your brothers die, all because you don't want to tell the truth."

Bella shook her head as much as she could, more tears rolling down her temples. "Please, I don't know, Ceaser, I promise!"

"Theon it is."

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Bella wrestled powerfully, causing one guard to grab a fist full of her hair and whack her head sharply against the table.

The power behind the hit would have been enough to force a human unconscious but it left Bella dizzy and slow like her thoughts were trying to catch up with her words and body movements. She became sluggish in her movements and watched in dazed horror as Ceaser burned Theon from the inside out by shoving a fire poker down his throat.

Ceaser stormed back over, slamming his fist onto the table besides Bella's head and waking her slightly from her almost drugged state. "Is this what you have become!? Will you let me end your family for your own self-preservation? You sicken me!"

Bella tried to respond, to defend herself, to tell her one remaining brother the truth but her mind felt with sand slipping between cracks and she couldn't form any kind of sentence, instead watching Ceaser with a pounding heart and terror running through her veins.

"I am very sorry, Isabella. This is not how I imagined we would meet after so many years. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and I have always been a man who uses all his options, even the messy ones. Please Isabella, do not lie no more. I will ask one more time: where is my ring? Just tell me, where is it Isabella?"

The brunette, still dazed, now with her head throbbing, stuttered, "I-I," before forcing her teeth, tongue and lips to move in coordination. By the time she could speak her words came out so bluntly they sounded as if she had spit them out. "I don't know."

Silence followed where Ceaser stared into her eyes before growling in anger and rounding on her last brother. "Then so be it. Primus, I am sorry."

Bella heard her last brother die by the snap of his neck and the tearing of his head, before it was thrown into the flames. The fire roared in thanks. Bella felt so dazed, so numb that she didn't even cry and gave up on her long struggle, staring Ceaser numbly in the eyes. Dead. All her brothers were dead.

Ceaser sighed before walking over to his sister and gently kissing her cheek. "Aeliana, be a dear and go and get out guests from the cells. Isabella may have let her brothers die, but the question is: will she let her mate?"

Smiling sweetly, Aeliana stoop from the table and disappeared in Rosalie and Alice's direction. Ceaser smiled and moved to the wet bar where he made himself a drink. "Now we wait," he informed the room before moving to sit at the table.

Five minutes passed. Bella knew because she counted, and as she counted, she felt her brain starting to knit together again after her violent meeting with the table. She continued to stare numbly into space and forced herself not to blink when Ceaser assessed her. She knew she had to continue to pretend to be weak, defenseless. Bide time.

Bella was wondering what her plan would be to save the girls when she noticed Ceaser stand sharply with irritation. "David, Blain, go and find my sister, and see what is taking her so long.

The two guards holding Bella down released her so she assumed they were David and Blain. This played to her favor because it meant Ceaser believed her to be so shocked by the deaths of her brothers and so injured from the hit that she was a threat and wasn't going to run.

A further five minutes of Bella counting, trying to form a plan, biding her time, before Cease became paranoid. "It does not take ten fucking minutes to get a pair of va-"

BOOM.

A whole in the wall, caused by an unknown explosion sent Bella sliding across the table, taking down some vampires in their seats and rolling across the floor to smack her head into a wall that finally stopped her descent. God, her head was killing her. Luckily it was easier to shake off this smack than the vampire's strength.

Clambering to her feet, Bella tried to make sense of what was going on by evaluating the mess and listening to the shouts and screams for Rosalie or Alice. When she looked over to what was left of the blown up wall, she could see a field of plush grass, filled with many vampires and wolves.

Bella couldn't repress the grin that split her face at the sight of Rosalie and the Cullen's standing side by side against the giant wolves. It was then that Rosalie noticed Bella. "Bella!"

Just as Bella rushed forward her vision was filled with Ceaser and his small army of vampires, who soon replicated the Cullen's stances. "More friends of yours? My, my Isabella, I didn't think I would have to kill everyone you loved in one day! Oh well."

"Aeliana is dead, and you will die too," Alice's voice shouted over the still rumbling walls.

A collective gasp rose from Ceaser's followers. "You lie!" Someone shouted back. "You can't kill her without the ring.

Alice's smile was smug as, surprising Bella, Tanya stepped forward, holding up the very ring Ceaser had killed Bella's three brothers for. "You mean this ring?"

As Bella swept her eyes over Tanya, she noticed Kate standing by her side. Bella's eyes watered. They had come back. They come back to fight, with her, for her. She owed them so much.

Bella was broken out of her thoughts by Ceaser's lip curling and his furious shout of, "kill them all!"

All hell broke loose, and it was only as it did that Bella realized how many vampires were fighting. Chairs were flying when Bella finally pulled herself into actual and the section she took a step to join the fight she had to duck from a wolf that had leapt over her head and snapped a vampire in half.

"Ceaser, where are you?!" Bella roared, punching an approaching vampire in the face then sweeping down and kicking his legs out from under him.

Ducking again as a large vampire was tossed her way, Bella raced into the night where the fighting was the heaviest but struggled to spot Ceaser. She noticed Carlisle and Esme fighting side by side, a wolf tearing a vampire in two and that everyone, on the Cullen side, or Ceaser's side, vampire or werewolf, was fighting with their mates.

It was only as she saw Jasper fly kick a vampire and subsequently Alice back to back with him, did she notice that Alice was fighting Ceaser, who was struggling to hold his own against the tiny vampire. Hissing with malice, Bella ran at Ceaser and tackled him to the floor with a battle cry, immediately straddling and punching him in the face.

She cried out in surprise as burly arms wrapped around her, ripping her and stopping her from inflicting pain and damage to Ceaser. Bella was tossed to the ground, rolling over herself nearly three times before she found her footing and was tearing grass from its roots to get back to Ceaser.

Her attention was diverted by Alice and Jasper as they were simultaneously hefted and thrown with force to the ground by Ceaser. He was in a wild rage and pressed his boot to Jaspers skull, pressing his head into the dirt while cracks spread from under Ceaser's shoe. Alice screamed, and Bella ran, opening her arms and tackling Ceaser to the ground.

They rolled in an entanglement of limbs for endless moments with them finally stopping at someone's feet who ended up stepping on Bella's hair, giving Ceaser the time to get up, straddle her, pin down her arms and head but her multiple times. By the time her hair was released and Bella could get free, she was feeling so dizzy she thought she was going to pass out.

With fuzzy eyes she saw a wolf be brought down by two armed guards and further than that, Rosalie in a match with a vampire who seemed to be getting the better of her. Seeing Rosalie being shoved to the floor gave Bella the strength she needed to heave herself of the ground but the moment she did, Ceaser shoved her down.

Repeatedly he kicked her in the stomach and ribs, laughing savagely. Bella screamed in fury and wrapped her hands around his leg, yanking him to the floor. She shot up, running for Rosalie before being yanked to the floor by Ceaser's hand around her ankle. Her chin roughly hit the floor and she rolled on her back, kicking Ceaser in his cheekbone.

"Ready to die yet, Isabella?" Ceaser taunted, grinning red teeth at her, coated with his blood by cuts already healed.

"No, but you are," Bella spat and kicked him once more. "This ends, now."

Ceaser spat more blood, turning to look at her and laughing. "For you and your friend's maybe."

Both him and Bella got to their feet in less than a second, facing each other of in crouched positions. They kept their eyes locked together, fighting off oncoming opponents without looking. Ceaser shoved a werewolf away, sending it flying and Bella ripped off a vampires head. This was her and Ceaser's fight, no one else's.

After having to turn her head for a fraction of a second to throw off a vampire that had latched onto her back, Bella turned back to Ceaser to find him right in front of her, wrapping his hand around her throat before she could stop him. Instantly she wrapped her hands around his, trying to pry his fingers off her throat.

"I feel so betrayed Isabella, you were meant to be my wife. I have scoured the earth for you, and this? This is how you repay me? You kill my sister, my friends?"

Ceaser squeezed Bella's throat so hard that she couldn't breathe at all and was gasping for air. Damn her human side. She kicked as hard as she could and scratched at Ceaser's fingers, but it did nothing. Ceaser leaned close, like he was going to kiss her. Instead his lips slid across her cheek and stopped by her ear.

He softly whispered, "I want my face to be the last thing you ever see. Because then you have to die knowing I won."

Just as the blackness was swallowing her whole and her eyes were fluttering closed, death breathing down her neck, Bella became weightless, her body catapulted through the air like a rag doll. She crashed into a tree and her bones crunched in several places, resounding around the clearing for all to hear.

Bella's head lolled, her eyes fighting to stay open. Her body was broken but she knew by Ceaser's twisted smile that he could still hear her heart fighting, her blood gushing. It was only when he was stalking towards her, smiling cruelly, that she realized he had thrown her for the pure fun of letting her die in agony.

When Ceaser reached her, he heaved her from the floor, ripping an ear piercing, agonized scream from her lungs as every bone shifted. She could smell blood everywhere, including her own and all she could see was Ceaser's face, and her blood on Ceaser's hands. He was right: he had won.

"You just won't die will you? But while you're here, you do smell good. I wonder…" He held on to Bella with one hand and raised his other, covered in her blood, to his mouth where he swiped his pink tongue over the shiny, warm liquid. Ceaser moaned softly, smiling at Bella like she had made him proud. "You taste wonderful."

Bella moaned in pain, her body fighting to mend itself and her bones trying to knit together again. She had taken so many beatings to the head tonight she wasn't sure she would every talk again. Even with her body on the mend, she had no strength to fight off Ceaser when he started to lean down to her neck, hoping to feed on her blood.

"Bella!"

Snapping his head around, Ceaser dropped Bella to the ground where she landed in a heap, moaning in agony. She thought she saw Tanya running towards her but her vision was so blurry it could have been any blonde on the field or even a hallucination. She figured it wasn't when Rosalie's face appeared above her, the white ring on her middle finger.

It was then that Bella realized this was their chance. Placing both hands on the ground and using all the strength she had, Bella shoved her upper body towards Ceaser and kicked him square in the chest, sending him soaring backwards. Rosalie was in perfect position to throw a fist towards Ceaser's head.

The minute Rosalie's fist connected with his head, Ceaser let loose a loud wail. Rosalie grabbed him by the throat and slammed her hand into his face, in his cheek bone and everyone hear the bone crack and give way, caving his face in. Screaming in agony, Ceaser's body jerked as an orange glow enveloped his face and Rosalie's hand.

Rosalie hissed, "Never touch my fucking mate again."

Lifting her hand from his face, Rosalie stood upright and stepped back. Bella watched wide eyed as Ceaser slowly fell apart right before her, disintegrating into nothing but ash. Tanya was the one who finally helped Bella stagger to her feet and it only took a moment for Rosalie to wrap herself around her.

The hug was tearful as Bella cried into Rosalie's shoulder in relief. "Shh," Rosalie soothed, rubbing Bella's back in small circles.

"It's over," Bella whispered in amazement, hoping for clarification.

"It is," Rosalie confirmed. "You're free, Bella."

The sun was low in the sky as the flames crackled against the wood that held a single body. Bella's hand was wrapped in Rosalie's and she squeezed it gently as she watched the fire, thinking of her brothers.

After the battle, Tanya, Kate and Bella had a reunion and hug, where Kate and Bella apologized nonstop. They had soothed and hugged but after a while Tanya and Kate admitted that they wanted to get back home, to Alaska after locating Irina's body. They wanted to say goodbye properly, and give her a burial.

It was then that Bella realized that the bond of friendship she had made with those women was strong. She would treasure their friendship for a long time. They burnt all the bodies of the fallen vampires, including Ceaser's. The wolves of La Push stuck around but only to ensure the mess way cleaned up. They left as soon as they could.

The Denali's went back to Alaska with the Cullen's and Bella in tow for the final burial of Irina's body and watched that fire burn with less hatred in their blood and more grief in their hearts. Once the sun was completely gone the group moved into the Denali home while Bella and Rosalie stayed outside.

"So," Bella whispered.

"So," Rosalie smiled back.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Bella indicated the sky.

Rosalie nodded. "It is."

"I want to say thank you," Bella whispered, keeping her eyes on the sky. "For everything. I want you to know how sorry I am, for putting everyone through this. For Irina." Bella peeked at Rosalie, wondering if she was secretly mad or harboring negative feelings.

Rosalie dispensed these worries by softly kissing Bella's head. "We know that Bella. It's over now, time to put the pain behind us. We can finally live out our lives, side by side. We've not had the right chance to be a real couple," Rosalie whispered, a nervous smile playing on her lips.

Bella smiled back sadly. "I want to, but for now, I need time. People died because of me, my brothers, died because of me."

Rosalie softly pressed her lips to Bella, smoothing away her trembling lower lip. "You can have all the time you need, I'll be right her, waiting for you, forever," Rosalie whispered softly.

Bella stared at the dying flames, placing her head on Rosalie's shoulder. "Forever."

**AN: **_So this is the end for the Originals I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you for your support on this story it did not go as I first planned and towards the end maybe it wasn't as good as first started? anyway hope everyone enjoyed the final chapter and for anyone interested I am starting a new story which will be a Bella/Kate story and completely different from anything I have seen/written before anyway again thanks to my beta LeighJ11. _


End file.
